Split Ends
by Love Star
Summary: Epilogue to the epilogue of FFTA! Enjoy!
1. Shifty Appearances

Split Ends

Introduction: Hello everyone! I am Love Star, and you're looking at my first fanfiction in a long time. It's also my first game related fanfiction. Ok, I'm done with that crap. This is my version of an epilogue for Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, in which our loveable heroes Ritz, Marche, Mewt, and Doned come back to Ivalice. It's not what you think, this is no happy trip… oh it is quite the opposite. Anyway, I blended a little bit of romance and untold information into it (like the explanation of Ritz's hair to Marche, Mewt, and Doned, and what happened to the book) and I'll also expand a little more on some other issues. As we speak I'm currently writing the second chapter up, so tell me what you think!

Italics- word emphasis, thoughts, memories, etc Bold- actions, important stuff 

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFTA or any of its characters! Also, SPOILER ALERT! I do NOT recommend reading this story if you have not finished the game. I'll end up spoiling a little bit, but hopefully not too much. The story's pretty straight forward anyway! **

I

*******

      _I'm late! _ Marche tore through the streets of the small, snowy town of St. Ivalice. It was nearly a month after Marche had slain Li-grim and brought everyone safely back home. Everything was back to normal thankfully, except for the fact that Marche had not seen Ritz since he last saved her in Ivalice. 

  He was slightly worried about her since no one else had remembered seeing her either, except maybe Erika (a classmate that was on his side of the snowball fight in the beginning) but he didn't know her too well and felt awkward asking. 

   As of right now however, all other problems were in the back of his mind as he willed his feet to run faster as he sped toward school. For some reason Doned had not awakened him nor had his alarm gone off this morning, so naturally he was going to be late for school if he didn't run.

    Yet as he ran his chest burned, his body pleading for him to stop. He finally gave in at the intersection, as he was now only across the street from his school, and he had a few minutes. Breathing deeply to slow his pounding heart, he walked across the street and through the throng of milling people.

    Something caught his eye as he wove his way through the crowd, something yellow. He cocked his head to see what it was, but just a little so that he could keep moving. The yellow thing however, had slipped behind someone, but as he moved it slowly came back into view.

   Marche almost walked into a pole. __

 A blond boy with a haircut similar to his was in deep conversation with a store clerk. The boy nodded in approval and turned, facing Marche. His eyes widened as the boy spotted him and gave him a cold grin; there was no mistaking that face, that windswept hair, and those cold pinkish eyes…

   _Llednar?!_

 He turned away quickly in shock, but when he dared himself to glance back, the boy was gone. _He can't be… he turned to stone and crumbled back in Ivalice…_

He dismissed the thought of Llednar in St. Ivalice. _Must be someone else… my eyes are tricking me…_

"Oi! Marche!!" came a cry as Marche's fingers touched the school doors. He had made it in time, thank god. He turned around to see a girl come toward him, her hair neon green. "Hey Marche! Open the door already; we're going to be late!"

   He opened his mouth to question who the girl was, but closed it as he did a double take. His jaw dropped, "Ritz?!"

    Ritz beamed and flipped her green hair, dismounting the snowflakes clinging to it. "Yep! How have you been? I missed you."

     "I missed you t…" his amazement got the better of his as he finished by blurting out, "What happened to your hair?"

    The moment the words left his lips he knew that had been the wrong thing to say. Her face darkened quickly, "What do you mean what happened to it?!"

    He backed into the door. "I-I'm sorry Ritz! I didn't mean it that way! I just… you're… you're hair looks so different."

   "And so what if it is?!" she snapped at him, brushing past him and opening the door. She stomped the whole way down the hall, Marche walking after her with his head down. __

"Ritz…?"

 She kept walking, but at least she spoke, "What?!"

"I…I didn't mean to-

   "Forget it," she growled, storming into the classroom. He sighed and walked in after her just as the bell rang.

   The class was about as amazed by Ritz's new hair color as Marche was, but apparently she did not notice too much. However, she did not speak to Marche at all for the rest of the school day.

   It wasn't until the end of the day when Marche finally mustered up the courage to apologize again. This time Mewt was with him. 

   Mewt grinned, "You must've done something serious to have her boycott you Marche." 

  He was only half listening as he watched Ritz converse with Erika a couple feet away. "I still don't understand Mewt. What happened to her hair? Why wouldn't she tell us why she didn't want to leave?"

  "Because she's Ritz," Mewt inclined his head. "And Ritz is Ritz and Marche is Marche and Mewt is Mewt." He smiled at Marche. "That's why."

  Marche stared at him for a moment, making sure he was staring at Mewt and not Montblanc, who had said pretty much the same thing. He sighed. "That reminds me… you'll never guess who I saw today."

   Mewt watched his features carefully. "Who did you see?"  
  He inhaled, "Well, as I was walking to school I thought I saw…" His voice trailed off, Ritz was walking home, and thankfully she was alone. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

   Mewt shook his head in slight annoyance. "Can you come over later? I have something to tell you too."

   Marche nodded and sprinted off in the direction of Ritz. Mewt called after him, "Bring Ritz and Doned too!"

   He waved to show he had heard him and continued his pursuit. He caught up to her moments later, gasping for breath and grabbing her wrist. "Wait!"

   She immediately snapped her wrist out of his hand, glaring reproachfully at him. He was not, however, about to give up that easily. He came to her side, "Will you just listen to me?"

  She acted as if he wasn't there. Marche gave an annoyed sigh and stood in front of her, arms outstretched. "Ritz!" he said exasperatedly.

   She had in her right mind the motion to plow right through him, and pressed hard against his body to push him away. Apparently he held his ground, but took this motion the wrong way. 

   Two arms wrapped around her, and before she could protest she was locked in his embrace. "Ritz… I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just a little surprising…"

  Ritz felt a tinge of guilt. She had no right to be angry with him, no right at all. She would have acted the same way if one minute Marche's hair was blond and the next it was green without an explanation. She pushed away from him. "I know."

  "So you're not mad?" 

 She nodded and smiled slowly. "How could I be mad at you?"

 He felt his cheeks flame at that remark, which apparently amused Ritz. She chuckled lightly. 

  Her laughter ceased and they stood in silence, facing each other. Marche had no idea what to do, should he leave her alone? Or should he stay? On top of his indecisiveness he felt strange, like he was on fire. He checked his arm to make sure he wasn't really burning… but how could he? Snow was falling all around.

   She stayed deep in thought. She knew he was confused; she knew she'd have to eventually tell the both of them. But for some reason she couldn't. Was she truly afraid Mewt and Doned would abandon her if she mentioned it? Was she truly fearful of telling Marche, the one person who cared enough about her to battle at her side in Ivalice? The same person who just embraced her and apologized even though it was not his fault?

   She knew they wouldn't abandon her… but still, she was afraid. But she was never one to let that show. 

   Finally he spoke, "Um… Mewt wants us at his house… he has something to tell us."

 She nodded and followed silently behind him as he strode toward Mewt's house. As they walked he did not press any conversation upon her, and allowed her to dwell in her own thoughts. Yet as they pushed through the crowd together Ritz looked up but once, and saw to her amazement, someone familiar walking across the street in a bemused fashion.

   _Shara?_

***To Be Continued***

 Did you like it? Hehehe. This is only the tip of the ice berg! 


	2. The Kidnapping

Split Ends

 Introduction: I'm very glad you like the story so far! Here's the next chapter, in which I'll reveal the plotline a little more. By the way, is there a FFTA section?? I've checked, but I haven't seen one. If there is I will gladly move the story there… or to a FFTA website maybe.

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc Bold- actions, important stuff 

II  
*****

     "Marche…" Ritz touched his shoulder for him to stop. "Marche, look."

 He glanced over in the direction she had indicated, and immediately saw it. "Shara?"

   "You… you see her too? It's not just my imagination then?"

    Marche stared in disbelief. There was no mistaking it; a living, breathing Shara was wandering the streets of St. Ivalice, limping and looking extremely confused. "But…"

   Ritz was off in an instant. "Shara!"

   "Ritz wait!"

 Shara glanced up wearily and spotted her. "Ritz?"

    Ritz broke into a run as she dashed toward the street, straight into traffic. "Shara!"

  Marche gasped and tore after her. "Ritz no!" 

      Just as her feet had clobbered onto the cold street, a cab had turned the corner at a dangerous speed. Ritz was right in the way as the cab driver slammed on the brakes, the car spinning out of control. "Ritz!" Marche stepped into the street, but a concerned passerby held him back. "Wait!"

   Shara grabbed Ritz, who had frozen like a deer blinded by head lights, and dodged the car as it spun and just barely grazed the street pole before the driver regained control. She was shaking in Shara's arms as the viera held her close, breathing deeply. "Are you all right?" 

   Ritz gulped. "Yes…"

 Shara smiled, "It's nice to see you again…" Ritz beamed at her. 

  Marche galloped over to them. "Are you two ok?" He held out his hand to them, "I'll help you up."

   Ritz got up by herself, brushing the snow off her. It was then she noticed something. The snow was dappled a scarlet color in Shara's general area. 

   Shara stumbled to her feet, but her legs gave in and she sunk to the icy sidewalk again. "Ah…"

   They were upon her almost immediately. "Shara?! What happened?"

 Ritz stared at her viera friend, spotting the problem instantly. Deep cuts were on her left leg, carelessly bandaged with what looked to be a piece of Shara's skirt. "Shara…"

   She gazed up at Ritz. "It's all right, just a few scratches. I'll be fine."

 "You can't walk," Marche frowned, lifting one of her arms around his neck. "Ritz?"

  Ritz fell to Shara's side, picking up her other arm. Together the two lifted Shara to her feet; she was very light. "Come on, let's go to Mewt's, Cid can help us."

    "Thank you…" Shara murmured, smiling softly before she lost consciousness.  

      Mewt sat on his bed, watching the snow fall gently outside. It was warm in his bedroom for Cid had installed a good heater. His father was a bit more careful with Mewt, no longer the neglecting father he had once been. He smiled; he was glad to have his dad back. 

    He sighed, his fingers skimming over his bear. The boys at school no longer made fun of him, partly because Ritz threatened to pound them if they so much as whispered a word about him. But it was also due in part because they were surprised that he and Marche had stood up for themselves. However, he had not brought his bear to school since. 

   "Mewt!" Cid called from downstairs. "You're friends are here! Oh…!"

 He frowned. What had the 'oh' been for? He opened his bedroom door and found three people at his door. Or rather two humans, and an unconscious viera. His eyes widened. "Marche? Ritz? What the-

    "No time Mewt," Ritz pushed her way into the room, speckling scarlet blood all over. She held the unconscious viera in her arms as she tried to figure out where to put her. "She's lost a lot of blood. Do you have a futon or something we can use?"

    Mewt nodded. Without another word he left the room, knowing all too well that this was too serious for questions. 

    Marche sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. That turned out to be a stupid thing to do, because he had been drenched in blood earlier from taking turns carrying Shara. His hands were wet with her blood, so naturally he got some of the blood in his blond hair. 

   Ritz smiled at him, her eyes laughing at his hair. He grinned sheepishly, but as he did, the laughter in her eyes went out like a light. She seemed to have realized something. Her eyes grew cold, and she turned back to Shara. "Ritz…?"

   Mewt heaved the futon in at that moment, and tossed it on the ground at the foot of his bed. Without a word she laid Shara on the futon, pulling off her coat to cover her with. Mewt nodded to her, "Dad's coming up with the first aid kit."

    Marche was silent, standing in the corner of the room. Something was wrong. Shara's appearance, plus Llednar's, could only mean one thing: Ivalice still existed… and Remedi may still be alive. "Mewt?"

     Mewt received the first aid kit from his father and was currently bandaging Shara's leg. "What?"

  "What happened to the book when we came back?"

 His body froze, and he turned his eyes to Marche's. "That's what I wanted you guys over here for…"

   Ritz stepped forward, wiping Shara's blood from her hands. "What do you mean?"

Mewt took up bandaging Shara's leg again, biting his lip. Ritz frowned, "Mewt! What happened?"

   Mewt looked up at her and said slowly, "The book disappeared from my bedside table this morning."

  "What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Marche said, although he already knew what it meant. 

   "I meant what I said. The book is gone."

*****

   Doned rocked back and forth in his wheel chair, biting his lip as he stared out the window. His mother had forbidden him to go outside today because of the ice on the sidewalks, and usually that would've annoyed him. But not now, not today. Today was different for some reason. There was strange feeling in his gut he couldn't explain. _Hmmm…_

   He waited in silence, waiting diligently for Marche to come home. When Marche was home he was never really worried. His brother could help him get through anything. 

   He had taken in what Marche had said in Ivalice when Doned had complained about not being able to walk if he came home. Now he felt slightly ashamed of himself. His whole life, his mother and father had tended to him hand and foot, while Marche stood off to the side, feeling helpless and alone. He hated that feeling; he sometimes felt it himself, like he was trapped in his own body.  

    Doned sighed. _The reason why mom and dad broke up was because of finances related to my illness… it's all my fault…_

_  My fault…_

He folded his arms on the sill, reaching over so much that his pajama top drifted a few inches up from its usual position. He buried his head in his hands. _Poor Marche… I made fun of him because he doesn't do well in sports… but he could never ask for anything from mom or dad… they just cast him aside…_

Doned had been avoiding Marche's eyes for the past month, ashamed of how he had deprived Marche of a life with a family who actually had time for him. He was sorry he had made fun of his brother when really it was all a cover up. Poking at Marche always made him feel better… especially on days when he had just come home from the hospital.

   _It's my fault our parents split… that Marche's unhappy… mine and mine alone…_

 A cool wind breathed on his backside, sending a chill up his spine. Someone was moving behind him. 

  Doned froze, testing whether he should call out or not. The footsteps in the room were strange, yet oddly familiar. He stared into the frosty window and found a reflection of someone behind him. "Marche?"

    The figure froze against the fire light, slowly turning around. The person's face was cast largely in shadow as it strode over to the window where Doned was, its heavy footsteps casting snow in all directions. The snow melted in an instant and sank into the carpet as the figure came to his side.

   Doned could see little of the clothing the person wore in the reflection, but knew it was foreign. He whirled around, grabbing his squirt gun and holding it up to the figure, his finger on the trigger. "Don't move!"  
  Although the face was in shadow he could tell the person was smiling. "Hello Doned."

   He dropped the gun. _That voice… _"Marche?"

     Silence.

  "Marche, that's not funny. I know it's you. Stop acting scary, Halloween was ages ago."

     The person stepped forward, and the face finally came into light. Doned's eyes widened. "M-Marche?"

   The boy in front of him was Marche's age, but didn't look like Marche… at least not quite. The boy had jet-black hair in the same style as Marche's, but instead of blue eyes, two cold gray ones stared down at Doned. His skin was almost chalk-white, and he was wearing a blue soldier's uniform. He grinned coldly down at Doned. "My sweet brother…"

   The boy reached for him, but Doned pushed his hands away. _This isn't Marche! What's happening?!_

"Come now brother," he said, his voice sounding as close to gentle as it could ever be. His eyes glinted as one brown-gloved hand pushed through and bound both Doned's hands. "Mustn't keep our friends waiting…"

  Doned's legs were useless; he was trapped. "Let me go!" he choked, but instead of the intended cry it came out a whimper. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. "Let me go!"

  Something cool and sharp came to his neck, and Doned dared his eyes to gaze down at the sword held at his throat. "Cooperate," the boy said coolly. "Or you die."

   Doned gulped, his body drenched in a cold sweat. "Don't scream, don't move. Mother is downstairs, she won't hear us… won't save you. It will all be over soon…" the boy said gently, as he let go of his hands, still keeping the blade to Doned's throat. He pulled out another sword and slashed at the air. "Seam Split!"

   To Doned's amazement a portal appeared right where the boy's sword had slashed, and before he could utter a cry for help, or anything at all, the boy pulled him through. 

   The boy laughed a high, cold laugh. "The Gran Grimoire is ours! All ours…"

     Doned cringed. _Marche!! Mewt!! Ritz!! Someone help me!!_

*****

"Gone?! How can the book be gone?" cried Ritz, her face paling. 

    Mewt sighed. "I had an odd dream last night, a dream where I was wandering the streets of Ivalice… where I was the prince. But I had some weird pinkish clothes on this time. I had the book with me, and I uttered the magic words… and then…"

   Marche put a hand to the side of his head, "Llednar…"

     Mewt turned to look at him. "How did you know?"

 "I… I saw him… wandering the streets…" Marche stared into space. "He turned and grinned at me… and then Shara…"

   "Who is Llednar?" 

  The two boys turned to Ritz, suddenly realizing that she probably had no idea who they were talking about.

   They glanced at each other, and then Mewt explained, "Llednar is the essence of my hatred… an illusion created my Remedi to protect me and kill Marche. He turned to stone when Marche defeated him… but we have not seen him since."

   "But he's a part of you right?" Ritz said, drawing closer. "Which means…"

  "He's still in your mind…" Marche said softly. "And that means that the dream you had…"

   "Llednar's got the book," Mewt finished. "But I don't think he knows that I witnessed it."

   Marche pursed his lips, looking slightly fearful. "Shara's appearance… Mewt, you don't think…?"

   Ritz clapped her fist in the palm of her hand. "Isn't it obvious? Llednar is trying to bring Ivalice to the way it was when Mewt had the book! But he's doing a very sloppy job of it…"

   A jolt sprang up Marche's spine; the familiar jolt, the jolt he got whenever a seam was near… 

   "A seam's been opened…" he said quietly, and the two turned to look at him.

  Suddenly it hit Ritz. "Wait… why hasn't the world changed yet? If he wanted to, it would've changed by now…"

   Marche looked at her. "You don't think he's after one of us is he? He could get one of us easily you know, we're vulnerable in this world."

  Suddenly Mewt's expression was very grave. "Marche… Marche where's Doned?"

***To Be Continued***


	3. Mad Rush

Split Ends

  Introduction: Hello everyone! I'm so happy so enjoy this story!! Everything is going to get a little twisty, and I'm going to throw in some old characters into the mix. The difference between FFT and FFTA? Different storylines, different races, etc. Everything's mostly different! Anyway, here's my third chapter (this story's going to be a little long, and I will weave in some romance at some point, I promise!)!

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc Bold- actions, important stuff 

III

*******

 "Doned!!" Marche cried as he dashed from the house. "Doned!!!"

     Mewt streamed after him, while Ritz stayed behind to tend to Shara. "Marche, I'll check the park and his friend's house, you check wherever else he might be!!"

   Marche nodded and pressed his legs to run faster. A little voice in the back of his mind started to reassure him. _Don't worry… he'll be right where you left him… at home…_

 Suddenly the cobblestone beneath his feet transformed into sand. He ran faster. 

  _He'll just be in the house, waiting and smiling at you…_

All around him people were transforming in vieras, nu-mous… moogles and bangaas. Still others were left as humans, and a couple even turned to monsters. 

   _Waiting and smiling at you…_

The world around him had been thrown into chaos. Pieces of the town had been transformed into a desert, while the rest stood, as it should be, the people terrified of what was happening. Some people's homes had been transformed into dunes, stairs appeared out of nowhere, and people were transforming rapidly. 

   A car with a dazed nu-mou in it almost ran Marche over as he neared his house. The poor nu-mou had no idea where he was or what he was in. The car, driverless, was allowed to speed right into a fire hydrant. The moment the two hit, the hydrant transformed into a red ahriman, its one eye bleeding.

   Sand weighed his boots down, even though there was still snow falling. The sky was pitch black, rapid winds adding to the chaos. 

   _He'll be at home, home with Mom…_

He let out a cry of triumph as he neared his house. He was pounding up the porch stairs when his mother broke out of the house, her hair white as the snow around her. Pointed ears now stuck out of her head, a small horn protruding from her forehead. She was a complete wreck. "Aiyaa!!"

  "Mom?!" Marche collapsed at his mother's side. "Mom it's ok! It's Marche!"

  The viera sunk into her robes and sobbed uncontrollably. "M-Marche?"

 "Yes mom! It's me!!" he smiled, delighted she understood. "Where's Doned?"  
   "D-Doned…?" she hiccupped, starting to lose consciousness. Her eyes lulled and her head drooped. "D-Doned…"

   "Yes! My brother, remember? Mom where is he??" he demanded, but she blacked out, her limp body collapsing on the cobblestone. "Mom? Mom wake up!"

   He shook her, but she did not move. Tears crept into his eyes, but he wiped them away as he quickly picked her up and swept into the house.

    He dashed down the hall and checked a number of rooms, each one as empty as the last. "Doned!! Doned!!!"

   There was no answer. All the hope that had been building in his mind was slowly disintegrating as he pounded up the stairs, his mother (now a summoner) still in his arms. "Doned!! Doned where are you?!"  
    He came to their bedroom, the door stood ajar in front of him. He pushed his way into his bedroom, the room he shared with his brother. It was dark, and the fire in the stove had blown out. "Doned?"

   The window was open across the room, and next to the curtain Marche could see the gleam of the bars on the wheelchair. "Doned!!"

    He laid his mother onto his bed and walked slowly to the window. Nothing moved in the room except the curtain, billowing in the wind. Gently he shut the window, his voice shaking, "Silly Doned, you shouldn't have the window open… it's cold…"

   He drew back the curtain and allowed what was left of daylight to come sprawling into the room. He turned to the wheelchair, and all of his worries had come true. __

 The wheelchair stood, gleaming and empty, on its side. There was no sign of Doned anywhere. "No…"

     He sunk to his knees, allowing emotion to sweep over him. "No…Doned…"

  Suddenly the ground beneath left him, and he was falling. The bedroom around him twisted, and his mother's unconscious body disappeared. "Mother!!!"

   The world around him swirled as he fell, and his mind swam with confusion. _Doned… mom… Mewt… Ritz… please…_

_ Let them be all right…_

  His mind blackened, and he knew no more.

*****

 Mewt dashed into the park, his brown hair waving behind him. He called for Doned as he ran through the park, anxious. If Llednar was still as dangerous as he was before, then everyone was in big trouble. 

   As he ran through the park he saw that the snow had picked up along with the wind, and that one by the one people and inanimate objects alike were transforming into various creatures. He found after running a few feet that the park was suddenly turning into a field.

   His chest burned, he was not used to this type of exercise. He paused for a moment, breathing deeply to returning his respiratory system to normal. He placed a gloved hand on the pole beside him, his breath swirling in a misty form in front of him.

  Out of the corner of his eye to his right he could see three boys having a snowball fight, and as far as sight went they still looked normal. Actually, the only part of the park that wasn't normal was where the sidewalk was and in town. A nu-mou was reading the paper on a perfectly human recycled bench, but when Mewt looked closer he could see it was only about rumors in Ivalice combined with a few mission options. 

   He sighed, glancing back into town. Doned was definitely not with his friends, and if he was he would've found him by now. His father was probably worried about him, and Ritz was possibly waking Shara up. 

   He turned to leave, but a strange presence stopped him dead in his tracks. The strange presence was awfully familiar. He turned back around.

    Three figures were coming toward him from across the park. It wasn't the boys, who were still holding their snowball fight. No, it was somebody different… someone he'd definitely met before.

   The figures came into view, and Mewt froze. "Llednar…"

  Llednar walked up to him and stopped a few feet away. He was dressed in the yellow clothes Mewt had worn in his last bout with Ivalice, Mewt's bear clutched under his arm and a sword sheathed at his hip. "Well now… look what we have here."

   Mewt's eyes scanned the two companions that were with Llednar. They were both human, yet they both gave off the same aura of hatred Llednar had always given. One had black hair in a similar style to Marche's, except without the rat tail, with cold gray eyes and a soldier's uniform. The other companion was female, with reddish hair that sprawled down to her mid back, clear blue eyes, and a pink dress similar to the one Ritz once wore in Ivalice. 

  Llednar gave his cold grin, "It's nice to see you again Mewt… except now that you're here we're going to have to remove you."

   Mewt took a step back, "Why are you here? Where's the Gran Gimoire?"

 The black haired boy unsheathed his sword and stepped forward, but Llednar stopped him. He clucked his tongue, "You question the great word of Prince Mewt?"

  Mewt blinked. "But… I'm Mewt…"

Llednar grinned, and raised his hand to Mewt's eye level. "Not anymore."

   Llednar extended his fingers. "Omega!!"

 Mewt's eyes widened as the attack hit him full force in the chest. His own scarlet blood splattered on Llednar's shoes as he fell onto the cold ground, his eyes wide. He could hear their laughter getting fainter and fainter as his vision blurred.

   Images swirled and his ears rang out with his pain. A trickle of blood dribbled from his mouth. And yet, as he fumbled in the darkness for his will to stay conscious, three new figures bent low over him, one of them shaking his numb right arm. 

   A familiar voice said gently, "Mewt? Mewt are you all right?" 

   Another one screamed, and a third cried, "Get an ambulance!"

 Mewt tried to move, but his body screamed at him every time he tried. He lie still, pondering what had just happened, and then suddenly, unconsciousness over took him.

***To Be Continued***


	4. Rumors

Split Ends

  Introduction: Hi!! Ok, let me lay out a couple things. For Llednar fans I do understand Llednar's circumstances (I've read a couple fanfics on him and he's one of the best characters in that game!) but for this he must be the bad guy. I can assure you this: I will not kill him, and his circumstances will be realized. I'm so happy you're all enjoying my story! Everything's going to get much crazier as I throw some old characters into the mix, and Llednar's plans have a bit of a twist. The boy? He'll come back in later. I have also changed the rating from PG to PG-13 for future chapters, which have quite a bit of violence and language, nothing major though. 

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc Bold- important stuff, actions 

IV

*****

      Marche awoke with a start to the cry of birds around him. Groaning slightly, he turned over on his back and stared blurredly up at the clear blue sky. The air around him was pleasant, but whatever he was lying on was bumpy and hard. _Ugh…_

 "Kupopo! So it's true! He's over here!" came a familiar voice, a little too loud for comfort this early. Marche sighed, allowing his vision and mind to clear before he tackled getting up and dealing with where he was.

   Moments later, a mouse brown moogle face peered down at his. "Good morning kupo!"

 "Ah!!" Marche sat up with a start, but that was apparently the wrong thing to do. His head swam the moment he was up, and he fell back onto the ground with his arms outstretched. 

  "Tch… you don't look so good Marche," the moogle said. It took a few minutes for him to register who the hell the moogle peering down at him was. He sat upright again, his head clear. "Montblanc?!"

    Montblanc clapped his hands happily. "Kupopo! That's better! Hello!"

 "It is you!" He beamed happily. "It's good to see you again!"

   "You too kupo!"

  Then Marche glanced around him; he was definitely in Cyril. "Wow… everything's changed again…"

   Montblanc sighed, "Yes, Babus and I were just discussing that…"

 "Babus?"  
  A white nu-mou came tottering around the corner, his royal robes tattered. He grinned at the sight of Marche. "Marche!"

   "Babus?!" Marche got to his feet. "What happened to you?"

  Babus gave a weak smile, "His Highness… he is not himself anymore."  
 "Prince Mewt?" Marche frowned. "Tell me, what's been going on?"

     Babus sighed, "I'm afraid everything is not well in Ivalice. Your appearance only confirms the rumors…"

  "Rumors? What rumors?"

 "Prince Mewt has returned," Montblanc stated. "But something's different. The rumors say that the Prince has declared Queen Remedi murdered… by you."

   Marche considered this. "Well yea, that's true… but I thought Mewt had gotten over all that when we went home?"

  "That's the thing," Babus said gently, "Is that Prince Mewt came back a few days after you and Mewt supposedly left. But Mewt… he's different. He's much angrier than usual."

  "He even threw Babus out of the castle," Montblanc said, and Babus nodded. "So we sense something is wrong."

  "Well of course!" Marche cried, "Mewt would never throw Babus out… unless… wait a minute…"

   "The Prince said that an imposter of him is now in jail…" Babus said, "But an imposter to the Prince? That is unheard of…"

   Marche gasped. "Llednar!"

 "What about him?" Montblanc drew closer. "He turned to stone remember?"

  "I saw him," Marche ran his fingers through his hair. "He was in our world… and then Doned… Doned was kidnapped."

   "And Mewt?" 

 "Mewt…" Marche racked his brain. "Mewt… Mewt's in jail!"

     "What? Impossible!" Babus lashed out. "Our Prince in jail?!"

"Yes… Babus, Llednar must be posing as the Prince… and Mewt's the imposter," Marche sighed. "And I still have a huge bounty on my head again."

   "How can this be??" Babus looked shocked. "Our Prince an imposter?!"

 "No Babus, Llednar's the imposter, but he must've captured Mewt!" Marche said.

  "But where… where is Ritz?" Montblanc said, cocking his head. "Surely she was with you?"

  "What? What's that supposed to mean?" Marche said haughtily. Montblanc smiled, "Well… you were so worried about her last time I thought-

   "Can we stay on topic please? We must rescue Mewt!" cried Babus. "Laws no longer apply in Ivalice since the disappearance of Judgemaster Cid!"  
   "No laws?" Marche frowned. "That's not a good sign…"

 "You bet your buttocks its not!" bellowed Babus. "They've already replaced him with some crackpot!"

   Marche blinked in surprise at the name. "What?"

 "Yes," growled Babus, pacing. "'Prince Mewt' hired a personal body guard. His 'Highness' also has a new personal mage…" He spat out the words like a bad omen. "Which is why I'm stuck out here!"

    Marche rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…" 

        That night the three were at the pub along with the rest of Clan Nutsy, talking. Marche was disguised as a black mage to obscure his face from any wandering eyes. "Is this really necessary? I can't cast spells, I'm a fighter, not a mage!"

   "I know," Montblanc hissed. "But it's our best disguise, so you'll have to bear."

 Babus took in a deep sip of his drink and set his mug down. "So what are we going to do?"

  "We have to show everyone that Llednar's the imposter," Marche whispered, as not to be overheard. "So we'll have to get to Sprohm and bail Mewt out. Then we have to find Cid, who's bound to be around here somewhere."

    "And Doned and Ritz?" Montblanc questioned. 

 "We'll have to find them too…" Marche said quietly. He prayed they were ok, wherever they were. "Shara's with Ritz at all times, so if we find Shara we can find Ritz."

   "She usually calls you when she's in trouble," Montblanc mentioned. "I'm sure she'll be fine up until we hear from her."

   Marche could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He breathed deeply, pushing the thought of fighting side by side with Ritz away. For some reason, when he was alone, he would find his mind drifting toward her. But that wasn't too odd, he told himself. _You think about Doned and Mewt a lot too._

Yet as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom in the pub's inn, he found that he could not take his mind of her. The first time he had come to Ivalice he was so focused on getting home he had not touched the subject of why Ritz had no desire to leave for fear of setting the friendship between them further apart. Since he had gotten home, and then gone back to Ivalice, he realized how pretty Ritz looked when she smiled. He would sometimes find himself wishing that for once she would turn that smile on him and only him.

   He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt strange, his whole essence burning and pining for… for Ritz. He shook it off, believing he was going mental. And yet…

    _She's just my friend. _He told himself crudely, annoyed at his impulses. _There is nothing else…_

 Marche decided to turn his mind to Doned. He sighed, curling up under the covers and listening to the din downstairs, where apparently Babus had gotten drunk and decided to hold a playful game of truth or dare with the other clan members. Montblanc, disgusted, had promptly declined and marched up to bed. Marche had followed soon thereafter. 

    _Doned… I hope you're all right…_

****

    Miles away, a small, crippled boy lie in the shadows in the back of a windowless room, scared stiff. His teeth clattered together as he curled up tighter, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

   The room was so dark that all he could see was the darkness itself. There was no use keeping his eyes open, because whether they were closed or not they tried to amuse themselves with their own little light shows. 

   Doned's hands were bound; his legs useless. He sighed, which sent a shudder through his body and slightly warmed him. The most he was wearing were his pajamas from St. Ivalice.

   _Marche… help me…_

 He groped around in the darkness, feeling the cool stones below him. Suddenly the lock on the door cracked, and the door sprung open with a loud, low squeak. At the door stood a figure, which Doned immediately recognized as his twisted kidnapper.

   He squinted in the light at the fuzzy figure as he stepped toward him, his long cape billowing as he walked briskly over to the boy. "Get up."

   Doned whimpered under his breath, but was determined not to show his weakness in countenance. The boy threw him a dark look. "Get up!"

    Using his hands, he pushed himself on his bottom to an upright sitting position. "That's all I can do."

  "If you can cause me pain," the boy growled. "Then you can do something as trivial as standing. Stand up!"

  "But… I can't," Doned murmured. The boy took out his sword. "Stand or die."

    Doned did not argue this time. Mustering up all his strength, he focused it to his legs, his dead legs. But something odd happened… he could feel his strength in his legs. 

   He carefully pulled out his right leg out and placed it firmly on the ground. He looked up at the boy, who was still glaring at him furiously. Gently he eased his weight on his right foot, then his calf, then knee, then thigh. Slowly, he eased up on his leg, his left leg steadying him on the ground. 

   Doned felt himself rise, and realized, for the first time in his life that he could stand. It was strange, he felt taller and stronger. He looked up at the boy, who was now just a head taller then him. He smiled. "I… I did it…"

   For a brief second, he thought he saw a smile curling on the boy's face, but that idea was dashed a second later. Doned's knees buckled, and his legs collapsed beneath him. He sunk to the floor, defeated. But he was still smiling. 

    The boy gazed at him for a moment before offering his hand. Doned took his hand gently, and with the boy's help he managed to get to the door and out into the hall.

   The hall was large and long, with torches aligned at each door. There were about twelve doors down the hall, one at the very end facing them. The thick stoned ground was covered only with one shabby red carpet. 

   The boy leaned him against the wall. "Stay here."

  He swept down the hallway and exited through the door. Doned leaned against the wall, waiting. He was amazed, that was the first time since he could remember that he had been able to stand. Usually he was so weak his legs could not even support him, and yet here he was, leaning against the wall on his now slightly useful legs.

  The boy returned moments later, with a brown haired boy at his heels. Doned squinted a little, "Mewt?"

  "Prince Mewt," the boy corrected him. Prince Mewt grinned at Doned. "Hello Doned. I'm so very glad to have you here, because we're going to have so much fun here together… just you, and me…"

   Doned's eyes widened. "Mewt… you're… you're not Mewt!"

 The boy grabbed his arms before Doned could try to wriggle free. Mewt drew closer. "Watch your tongue twerp, because I know someone who's just dying to see you…"

   _Marche… _"I don't know where he is!" Doned cried. 

   Mewt pulled out a staff and pointed it at Doned's heart. The staff's tip glowed a brilliant red. Doned could feel the warmth of the red light as its temperature increased. "You don't… but I do…"

   Doned's eyes widened. _I've got to get out of here!_

**To Be Continued**


	5. Jailbreak!

Split Ends

Introduction: Hey! Wahoo, 5th chapter! It's going to get a little bloodier after this chapter as the battle ensues and we find out what Llednar's really up to. A few old characters appear in this chapter more for comic relief than anything. Enjoy!

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc Bold- actions, important stuff 

V

*****

      "Kupopo! Sir! You must wake up Sir!" 

     Mewt opened his eyes feverishly and tried to sit up. One swift movement and his body screamed at him again, wailing in pain. His head spun until he was so dizzy he doubled over and vomited onto the hard wooden floor. Someone blue and fuzzy jumped back from where he'd coughed up blood. 

   Mewt sat there for a second, waiting for the flow of pain to ease. His double vision was slowly going back to normal thankfully. As his eyes refocused and the ringing in his ears settled, he peered at the blue fuzzy thing. The thing turned out to be a moogle, a moogle he didn't recognize at all. 

   That did not comfort him. Stuck in some dank and dreary place with a stranger was not pleasant. But he didn't have time to think about that. _I have to find the others._

"Are you feeling better?" The moogle questioned, staring at the blood with unease. "You're lucky you didn't die!"

     It slightly surprised Mewt that he had been near death, but he regained his spinning head. "Who are you?"

  "I am Nono good sir! Nono the gadgeteer, brother to the black mage Montblanc!"

"Montblanc?" the name was familiar. But his head was still spinning wildly, so he couldn't put his finger on it…

  "Yes! Montblanc! He's been traveling with a boy about your age! Except he had a much bigger bounty on his head and he was searching for the Prince!" Nono beamed, hopping up and down in an excited fashion. "He even helped me retrieve my ship from the Jagds!!"

   "Boy? Prince?" Mewt was only hearing bits and pieces of what Nono was saying. But after a moment or two he caught on. "Oh! Marche! Marche was looking for me."

  "You?" Nono eyed Mewt warily. "You… wait a minute… You're the Prince!!"  
  "Yes…" Mewt took a deep breath, just to make sure he still could. A pang in his side told him that he had not fully recovered from the blow he took from Llednar. He felt down his abdomen and found someone had bandaged up his stomach. _What the…?_

Nono didn't seem to notice his surprise. "If you're the Prince, why'd the palace templars throw you in here? You got blood everywhere when they brought you, poor thing. I asked those guys for bandages and quite luckily they had some!" He gestured toward the corner of the damp room lined with stone, where three figures were huddled together. "There wasn't too much to bandage, you already had a good deal on you."

  "What?" Mewt racked his mind. He didn't remember anything like that. He took a look around the room he was in, quickly trying to note where he was. The answer popped into his mind almost instantly. "I'm in Sprohm Prison?!"

    "Yes you are!" Nono said, bouncing onto his lap. "I don't know what you did, but I've been hearing a lot about how the Prince took the laws away and did away with his personal mage. The judgemaster has disappeared, and Marche has a bounty on his head for murdering the Queen!"

  "Babus…" Mewt thought a moment. "Nono… what else has happened?"  
 "The Prince said someone was trying to impersonate him and to not believe him…" Nono cocked his head. "But if you're the real prince…"

   "I am!" Mewt reassured him. "The totema's names are Famfrit, Ultima, Mateus-

  "I believe you! I believe you!" Nono reassured him. "If you knew Marche's name and speak of him as a friend that means you must know him personally! The true Prince would never throw Babus out!"

   "Nono…" Mewt smiled, he was very grateful to the moogle. "Nono we have to get out of here! Marche, Ritz, Babus, your brother, they could all be in big trouble!"

   The moogle did not question him. "Yes! Yes! We will get out!" He put a finger to one of his chubby cheeks and thought. "Hmmm…"

   "Oi, Nono," one of the guys in the corner called. "Is Mewt all right?"

  Nono beamed, "Yes! He's fine!"

    Mewt cocked his head. "How do they know…?"

  The three emerged from the shadows, and Mewt's eyes widened. "Lyle? Colin? Guiness?"

    Lyle took off his green beret and bowed. "At your service."

 "How did- what are you- but I thought-

 Colin laughed as he leaned on his sword. "Don't worry Mewt, we won't pick on you anymore. We found you when that weird blond kid blasted you and got you an ambulance. They managed to bandage the worst of your wounds… but not all of them."

   Guiness fixed his turban. "Yea, then the world changed again like last time. Except now we're dressed in these get ups instead of being zombies."

   "You guys were zombies?" It was hard to believe that a hunter (Lyle), a soldier (Colin) and a paladin (Guiness) were once zombies. *Author's Note: This is actually true in the game, in one early game mission (forgot which one) Lyle, Colin, and Guiness are the names of three zombies you must defeat.*

   "Yup," Lyle stepped forward. "Anyway, we want to help you against that creepy blond kid. Apparently he's been posing as you."  

   "Yea, but we can see right through his crap can't we?" Guiness nudged Colin and chuckled. "We're done with bullying, and we want to make sure no one else will bully you either Mewt."

  "Whoa, back up," Mewt said, waving his hands in front of him. "Are you saying you want to be my friends?"

   The three of them nodded. Mewt clapped a hand on his forehead. This was one of the last things he'd ever expected to happen. "Ok… why? Don't you hate me?"

  The three stared at the ground. "We never hated you Mewt, but we were all unhappy with our lives. So we took to picking on people… and we're sorry. We never meant to truly hurt you Mewt."

  Mewt stared at them for a moment before he extended his hand to Lyle. "Thank you. Friends?"

  "Friends!" The three chorused, Lyle shaking Mewt's hand. 

   "The little dude here," Colin gestured to Nono. "Thinks maybe he can build us a cannon, if we can bust up a wall or two."

  "The walls in the prison are all linked to other cells, only one wall faces the outside, but it's invincible. Except for the window," Guiness pointed to a small window a couple feet above them. "Lyle's been shooting arrows at it for an hour, and the bars have worn down. Nono here figures if he can make a cannon we can blast out the window."

   Mewt still couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were serious; they truly wanted to help him. _This might take some getting used to. _"All right… and guys… thanks."

  "Anytime," Colin nodded. He turned to the other two and Nono. "You heard Mewt, we're set. Let's get to work!"

    Mewt felt bad for the other prisoners on the other side of the walls. Because the most Lyle could do was shoot arrows, Nono, Colin, and Guiness had to take up the task of blasting apart the stone walls. The racket was incredible, and Mewt wondered whether or not someone had heard them. 

   Finally the stones in one wall gave way, one falling and landing on a board Nono was standing on. Nono was catapulted upward and over, looking utterly confused. He ended up flying right through the bars and skidding to a stop behind the desk where the bangaa receptionist had stood just a second before.

   They looked at each other, and then at Nono. "Nono, get the keys!!" Colin hissed. The moogle nodded brightly after chasing the stars away and scuttled around behind the desk, quiet as a mouse. Gently he popped the ring of keys off the tack they were slung around, and bounded back to the cage, not making any sound at all.

   Mewt was speechless. "How did you do that?!" he whispered. Nono beamed. "I was a thief once!"

   Lyle threw a key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open with a long creak. Colin cringed. "Let's pray no one heard that. Come on."

   The five of them crept along the wall down the hall and out the back door. When they passed other cells they made it look as if they had come to visit someone. They had dressed Mewt in a spare illusionist's outfit the moment they reached the storage room, where the bangaa templars had stored most of the prisoners' weaponry and armor. 

     Mewt fiddled with the sleeves, the disguise was just a little too big. But he did not complain; he did not want to ruin their chances of escaping. Colin snagged a black mage's hat so he wouldn't be discovered, and the other two took up a sniper costume and an elementalist costume respectively. 

   Guiness giggled under his elementalist costume. "How do I look?" he whispered, modeling for Lyle. Lyle, in the sniper costume, suppressed a laugh. "Beautiful darling, beautiful!"

   The two busted out in silent laughter. Nono appeared from behind some boxes. "Would you guys stop fooling around?" he hissed. The two boys took one look at him and doubled over in laughter. Nono was wearing a juggler costume, which on him made it look slightly ridiculous.

   Colin shushed them. "Shut up!"

  Lyle and Guiness silenced, and Colin came to them. "Change into a different costumes you loons! The bangaa are bound to notice you're not viera!"

   Lyle shook his head. "Bangaa may be strong, but they have poor eyesight. Besides…" He smiled wickedly, "They'll only see us for a moment."

    Colin sighed, throwing up his arms. "Fine, do whatever you want. Can we go now?!"

 Mewt beckoned them forward, peering through a crack. "Ok… the coast is clear, let's go."

   The five snuck out of the storage room, and Mewt closed the door behind them. As they walked down the aisles of prisoners, a few catcalled to Lyle and Guiness, who giggled like viera and played with their skirts.

   When they passed the bangaa guard Lyle bent his head in to whisper to Colin, "See? Even the prisoners were fooled."

   They trotted out into the moonlight, all of them beaming proudly. Mewt laughed lightly, "That wasn't so bad… it could've gone much worse." 

  Lyle looked around. "Wow, this place is dead."

Guiness rubbed his chin, slightly dismantling his veil. "Really. Now let's get out of here before anyone realizes we left." They started walking to the exit of town.

   Colin froze, a grave look on his face. "Do you hear that?"

Guiness and the others stopped. "Hear what?" Then his eyes widened. "Uh oh…"

  Mewt touched Lyle's shoulder. "What's going on?"

 Lyle's eyes were wide. "It's the templar war cry!" 

  Mewt looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Nono bolted. "It means they know we've gone!! They're sounding the alarm!"

   "Run!" bellowed Lyle, and all five took off in a hurry. "We have to find some mode of transportation to get us to Cyril quickly!"

   "Like what?!" cried Nono as he bounced along with them. "I don't have any material to build an airship!"

   Colin looked around wildly. Off to their right across a field stood three chocobos. "There!" He pointed. "Giant chickens! We'll use those!"

  "They're called chocobos you dork!" growled Guiness. "Haven't any of you ever played Final Fantasy? I'm sure Mewt has. Mewt? Mewt?"

   Lyle whirled around to see Mewt lagging behind, tripping over his robes ever couple of seconds. "Mewt!!!" they all cried at once, and dashed back over to him.

  A bangaa store clerk, who had just gone out to sweep his front stoop, saw them run past. He whistled. "That'ss the hottesst pair of vierass I've ever sseen!"

   Lyle grabbed Mewt's arm. "Come on Mewt, we've got to get out of here!"

  "I… can't…" breathed Mewt. Guiness saw the problem instantly. "Lyle! His wounds have reopened!"

   Lyle's mind raced. "Come on Mewt, on my back." 

 Mewt looked up at him wearily. The pain in his abdomen was increasing. "A-Are you sure?"

  "Positive," Lyle said as he hauled Mewt unto his back. "Now hang tight. Come on let's go!"

   Colin glanced back at the templars approaching. "We've wasted too much time! Let's move!!!"  
   They bolted toward the field where the three chocobos stood. As they ran the templars were shooting rasp at their feet. "Thank god the viera wear skimpy outfits or we'd never be able to make it!"

   Guiness nodded, panting. "No kidding, in a turban and cape I couldn't run half as fast!"

 "Hurry up!" Colin sped ahead, reining in the three chocobos. He mounted on one and pulled Nono into his lap. "Lyle! Take Mewt onto this one!" 

    Lyle nodded, but just as he approached the chocobo, Mewt slumped over backward. "Mewt! Hang on!"

    Although he was losing his grip over Mewt's legs he swung one arm over the chocobo's neck and leaped on. He pulled the half unconscious Mewt up next, leaning him against the back of the chocobo's neck. "Mewt! Mewt wake up!"

   "Lyle! What's wrong with Mewt?" Guiness cried from his position on the chocobo. 

  "We're losing him!!" 

 "Let's get out of here! To Cyril, we can find someone to help him there!!" Colin cried, glancing back briefly at the templars approaching. He flicked the reins and the chocobo took off. "Let's go!"

   The three chocobos sprinted off into the night. Mewt leaned on one's back, the pain blinding him. Lyle's face was blurring. "Hang on Mewt! Hang on…"

**To Be Continued**


	6. United

Split Ends

 Introduction: Hello all! I'm glad you enjoyed the bullies' entrance. They will stay in the story from here on in making wisecracks (but no longer in their viera costumes!). In this chapter I introduce a character made up on my own (there are two, one of which you've already seen). I promise that they will not interfere with the storyline (they're part of it) and are not illusions of myself. They are characters however, that I believe you'll enjoy. But they mostly play bigger roles into the next couple chapters. Anyway, enough stuff. 

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc Bold- actions, important stuff 

**Disclaimer: I haven't put up one of these in a while. I do not own any of the characters in FFTA, they are property of Square Enix.**

VI

******

    Marche awoke early and dressed. The pub was quiet as he walked downstairs, which was unusual. He took a seat in the back and sighed, gazing out the window. _Doned…_

He buried his head in his arms, hoping no one would see his despair. Montblanc had come into the room and spotted him. "Kupopo?"

   Marche didn't make a move to recognize that he was there. Montblanc walked over and patted his shoulder. "My brother's gone too Marche…"

  Marche's body shook, and he said something illiterate. Montblanc continued. "The 'Prince' didn't want the gadgeteers to control the airships, but for the palace to. So they threw Nono in jail for making his airships…"

   Marche looked up at his moogle friend, his eyes slightly red. "I'm sorry Montblanc… I don't know what's wrong with me… I just…"

   Montblanc nuzzled him. "It's ok kupo, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

 Marche closed his eyes. "I'm just afraid that Llednar might have him… and that he's afraid and all alone…"

    Montblanc gave a weak smile. "We'll find him. I promise."

 Babus trotted into the room dressed more or less like a white mage. "Good morning! I have good news! Judgemaster Cid has returned!!"

   Babus gestured to his side, where Cid stood, smiling at Marche. "Long time no see kiddo." 

   "Cid!" Marche cried, his face glowing. "You're ok!"

  Cid nodded. "Of course I am, and I gained a lady friend. Poor dear was a little shaken when she arrived in Ivalice, so I filled her in on what's been going on. She says she knows who you are Marche."

  Marche cocked his head. "What?"

Cid inclined his head to a viera who had just stepped into the door. "Miss Radiuju, Marche."

  Marche's jaw dropped. "Mom?! What're you doing here?!"

His mother was teary eyed. "Oh Marche!" She hugged him tightly. "I was so worried…"

  "Mmph!" Marche said, breathing in his mother's sweet scent. It was nice to know she was ok. "I'm glad to see you too…"

   Miss. Radiuju backed up. "Did you really kill the Queen?"

 He stared at his feet. "Y-Yes… but Mom, I had to. Mewt was going to destroy himself if he stayed in his dream world too long…"

   "I'm so proud of you."

 He looked up at her in surprise. "W-What?"

   His mother put a gloved hand on the table. "I'm so proud of you. You handled the situation at hand very well and returned everyone safe and sound. And now we're going to do it again!"

   He could not believe what he was hearing. He had been worried his mother would ground him if she found out he had murdered royalty. "Y-Yes…"

   She glanced around. "Where is Doned?"

 Marche hung his head. "I don't know… I think Llednar took him. Llednar's been posing as Mewt…"

  "And where is Mewt?" she smiled slowly, "And Ritz?"

"Mewt's in jail," he said gently, "For 'impersonating' the Prince. And Ritz… I still haven't heard from her."

   Montblanc looked up at Marche. "This is your mother? She's not human…"

 Miss. Radiuju smiled. "No I'm not… actually, I don't know what I am. What am I Marche? Do I really have bunny ears?" She pointed to Montblanc. "And why is that stuffed animal talking?"

    Montblanc puffed up. "I am NOT a stuffed animal! I'm a moogle!"

 "What's a moogie?"  
  "Moogle!"

 Marche laughed. "Mom, you're a viera, a female bunny warrior…" _Shara would kill me if she knew I said that… _"And a moogle is a little mouse like creature that handle a variety of jobs."

  "Oh!" His mother clapped her hands. "I get it now! So I'm a vera!"

   "Viera."

 "Whatever! And Mr. Randell told me that…"

  "Call me Cid."

 "Ok, Cid told me that I have the ability summon monsters!" His mom looked at Marche. "Is that true?"

   "Well your job is a summoner," Marche said. "So, yea."

 "This is so interesting!" She exclaimed as she sat down in a chair, looking delighted. This was the first time Marche had ever seen his mother so excited about something in a long time. She pulled out a Guard Staff. "So I can summon… Ifry with this?"

  "Ifrit."

 "Right," she said, brushing the correction aside. "How do I do that?"

  Cid took her staff. "You have the summon ability, so if you call upon the monster using this staff then you can call on Ifrit."

  "Oooh!" his mother squealed and jumped up. "What do I use Ifrit for?!"

"Umm…" Marche ran his fingers through his hair. "You use him for battle."  
   "And I can use the other monsters I mastered summoning right?" His mom pointed to Cid. "And he's a judgemaster?"

  "Yes," That reminded Marche of something. He turned to Cid, "By the way, you've been replaced."

 Cid rubbed his chin, "Yes I know. I found that out rather quickly. I understand that our Mewt is really in jail?"

  "Yes."

 "No doubt he's tried to break out," Cid said happily. "Maybe he saw Nono there."

   "Nono! That's such a cute name!" his mother squealed. Cid smiled at her warmly, and Marche looked from his mom to Cid, and then to Cid again. "I'm going to see if the Clan Center knows where Ritz might be." 

    He grabbed Babus and Montblanc and walked out the door with them. Montblanc brushed himself off. "You're mother's a lot like you Marche."

  Marche gave him a noogie. "Is that supposed to be good or bad?"

"It's good! It's good!" Montblanc laughed, hopping out of the way. "She's really nice."  
   "If you ask me I think she's a little ditzy," Babus stated. "She didn't even know she was a viera!"

   "Well, cut my mom some slack," Marche said, running his fingers through his hair. "Last time she was here she was probably just shopping and didn't pay attention to what or where she was."

    They laughed. Marche felt a little better, now that he knew his mother was safe. He hoped that his friends and brother were doing the same. He sighed, "I'm going to Sprohm, maybe I can find where Mewt is."

  "I'll go with you!" Montblanc beamed. Babus nodded. "I'll talk to the Judgemaster and together we'll try to figure out where your brother and Ritz are."

   Marche mounted a chocobo and flipped Babus some gil. "Tell the pub manager we're going to rent this chocobo ok?"

   Montblanc was perched the chocobo's head, his compass in his hand. "Ok…. Sprohm is south… so that way!" He pointed to the right. Marche nodded and they were off. "Bye Babus! If you find out anything send us a messenger ok? We'll be back in a couple days!!"

    "Good luck!" Babus waved happily. 

      It was mid afternoon and they were only halfway there. Marche halted the tired chocobo and dismounted, allowing it some water from his canteen. "How much farther?"  
   "Not much," Montblanc was testing his compass. "Possibly another hour or two."

 "Better than 24," he nodded, sitting in the grass. They were sitting in Aisenfield, Sprohm being the next city over. He pulled out his lunch and offered Montblanc a sandwich.

   The two ate in silence for a few moments. "So… where do you think Ritz and Doned are?" Montblanc asked gently.

  "If Doned was kidnapped by Llednar my best bet would be the palace," he shook his head wearily. "But Ritz could be anywhere. She's got Shara though… so I'm not too worried."

  Montblanc smiled at him. 

   "What?"

"Nothing…"

  Marche shrugged and stood. He walked off to find the chocobo and put the bridle on. Then he mounted his steed and held out his hand to Montblanc. "Come on."

  The moogle nodded and bounced on. "To Sprohm!"

The two rode on for another hour or two before they came to a fork in the road. Using the compass, Montblanc pointed to the left fork. "That way."

  "Are you sure?"

 "Positive, kupo!" Montblanc beamed. "Trust me on this!"

  So they headed down the left fork. They had not ridden more than a few feet when someone came walking toward them. 

   Marche squinted in the sun, stopping the chocobo. "Who is that? If he/she doesn't move they might get hurt…"

    "Oi!" cried Montblanc, his high moogle voice ringing through the blazing field. "You might want to move out of the middle of the road! You might get run over!"

   The person merely kept on walking. Soon the person came into view, and Marche gasped. 

   The person was definitely female. She was dressed much like a red mage, except she had no hat and was perfectly human. Long, pinkish red hair sprawled over her shoulders in long locks, swaying with her clothing as she stepped up to them.

   Marche dismounted his chocobo, still looking rather shocked. The girl's long red hair was tied in the back loosely at the shoulders with a bright black ribbon with red hearts on the hem. In her hand she clutched a Fleuret. Two long red locks of hair rested on her shoulders for she had no bangs. She had brilliant, sparkling blue eyes.

  Marche stepped toward her in horror. "Ritz?"

*****

     Lyle wiped the sweat from his brow, securing the unconscious Mewt carefully. "Yo, Colin! How much farther until Cyril?"

   "How the hell should I know? Ask uber tracker up front!" growled Colin from behind. Lyle turned and faced Guiness. "Do you know?"

  Guiness squinted up at the sun. "Well, we're in Aisenfield, and there's a fork up ahead. We're coming up the right fork, so if we just head straight and then we'll be in Cyril."

   "You look so hot when you're giving directions and you're in that elementalist outfit," Lyle joked. Guiness swatted at him. "I'm serious!"

    They came up the right fork moments later, just as Guiness had predicted. But right before they went onward up the path Mewt stirred.

  "Hey! He's coming to!" Nono cried, prancing onto Lyle's chocobo to get a better view. Lyle shook Mewt's shoulders gently. "Hey… Mewt? Mewt?"

   Mewt opened his eyes slowly, his vision coming into focus at an equal pace. "Lyle…?"

 "He lives!!" bellowed Lyle happily. "He lives!!!"

    "Ah… not so looouuuddd…" he moaned, turning over and accidentally falling of the chocobo. Luckily, he landed on his back. "God… well that's a new way to wake up."

   They were in the middle of the fork when they dismounted, helping Mewt to his feet. Colin brushed himself off and smiled. "Good to have you back Mewt."

   Mewt nodded slowly, not trusting his own movements. His side was still wrapped up in his bloody scarf, and the blood had trickled through his illusionist robes. He stumbled, and Lyle helped him up. "You need to rest big time, and not on a giant chicken."

   "It's a chcocobo!" Guiness growled.

   Colin laughed. "Yea, let's rest here for the night. We'll move on tomorrow." 

 "Ritz! Ritz, wait a second!!"

    The cry disturbed the birds. Mewt's eyes were wide. "Th-that's Marche's voice!!"

 "The new kid?" Colin cocked his head. 

      "Ritz! Whoa!" 

  _I'm not Ritz you idiot! _ Mewt stood up with a start. "That voice…" That thought was not his own.

   The other four looked at him. "Yea, it's Marche," Colin nodded. "You said that."

  "No… no there's another voice."

  _Burn and die in your ashes March Radiuju!_

"There it is again!" Mewt cried. The four raised their eyebrows. "We didn't hear anything," Colin said gently, cocking his head.

  Guiness felt Mewt's forehead. "Are you feeling ok? I think we definitely should rest up here… he's hearing things."

  "No, no," Mewt pushed them away. "Marche's found Ritz…"

 "Ritz?" Lyle mused, staring down the left fork where Marche's voice had come. "Hmm…"

   _Hold still! _

    "Only… it's not Ritz…" Mewt stood there for a moment. Then, without warning, he took off down the left fork. The other four bounded after him. "Wait Mewt! Your wounds are going to reopen! Stop!!!" cried Lyle, who was the fastest runner. He pulled ahead and was soon running alongside Mewt. "Mewt!!"

   "I must… find…. Marche…" Mewt panted, the pain in his abdomen unbearable. Lyle leaped on him. "Not until you rest a moment!! Stop!" 

   He pulled Mewt to the ground and held him firmly. "You need to rest. Even if we do find Marche you can't fight!"

   Colin, Guiness, and Nono appeared behind them. Nono pointed. "Look!"  
  They looked to where Nono was pointing. A couple yards away stood Marche, leaping out of the way of some fire spells. Behind him stood a chocobo, and perched on its head was Montblanc, looking quizzical. 

   Marche was shouting as a girl came speeding toward him, almost like she was gliding. "Wait!!"  
    She thrust her rapier and missed his shoulder by a few inches. Mewt squinted at the girl, and Lyle seemed to have read his mind. "Hey… isn't that…?"

   "Ritz…?" Mewt whispered. 

**To Be Continued**


	7. Ritz zitR

Split Ends 

Introduction: Hello, Hello! Yes, Ritz is finally back in the picture, and from here on in everything just gets a little chaotic. Enjoy!

  _Italics- thoughts, memories, etc_

Bold- actions, important stuff 

VII

******

    It was at that moment Marche realized someone was watching him. He turned to see an illusionist, a sniper, an elementalist, a black mage, and a juggler, all who looked oddly familiar. "Hey! Get out of the way!"

   "Marche!!!" the illusiontist came running forward. "Duck!"

 He pounced on Marche and pinned him to the ground, just as a Ritz shot a thunder spell over their heads. The spell grazed the illusionist's cap and split it in two. The hat slowly fell off, and Marche gasped. "Mewt!"

  "Aw man, Ritz ruined Mewt's costume," growled the sniper. Marche cocked his head and looked at them closer. "Lyle, Colin… and Guiness? Is that you?"

   "At your service," the sniper, who was apparently Lyle, bowed. 

  The moogle beside them bounded over to Montblanc, "Brother! We brought Mewt!"

    Montblanc stared at him, "Nono?"

 "Yep! Yep!"

    Marche stood, amazed. "You guys… you're helping us?"

  The three boys paraded over to him. "We're Mewt's body guards!"

   Marche looked to each of them in turn. "You three? But I thought you hated us…"

"Naw," Guiness said gently. "Just jealous I guess. We know what we did was wrong… and we wanted to apologize…"

  "We're sorry," they chorused, looking solemn. Marche turned to Mewt, "They helped you escape?"

  Mewt nodded slowly, fumbling with the pieces of his stripped hat. "We're in disguise, we had to get out of prison."

  "Oh…" Marche stared at them all. Then he started laughing. "So that's why you look so ridiculous!"

   "Yep!" Lyle grinned. "Colin wouldn't wear anything girly so we just gave him a black mage's hat. Piece of cake, getting out of that place, you would've thought there'd be more guards or something…"

   _Firaga!_

Mewt and Marche's eyes widened. "Duck!"

   Everyone ducked down, and Ritz's fire spell zoomed past. The familiar shiver spun up Marche's spine. Mewt stared at Marche. "You can hear her too?"

  "Yes," he nodded. "Montblanc's trying to cast silence on her, but it never works. I think it's because she's mute."

  "Since when was Ritz mute?!" growled Lyle. "And how come we can't hear her?"

 Mewt stared up at Ritz as she zoomed toward them. "Marche… that's not Ritz!!"

   _DIE!_

She thrust her rapier forward, aiming straight for Marche. However, he was frozen to the spot. _That's not Ritz? How can that be…?_

"Marche! Duck!!" Colin cried, getting to his feet. He pushed Marche out of the way, and Ritz's rapier went straight through his arm. "AH!"

   "Colin!" Marche cried, rolling and landing a few feet away. Colin got to his feet slowly, one arm completely covered in his thick blood. "Damn you… you made me mad you son of a-

   _Revenge is mine! Die Marche!_

"Ritz!! Stop!" Marche cried, dodging her flying rapier. Ritz merely zipped after him as he ran, thrusting her rapier. "Ritz!"

  _I am not Ritz you insolent fool! I am Ztir, personal mage to our future king!!_

 He caught her rapier right between his gloved hands. She pressed on him, throwing her strength into the rapier, trying to slide it into his stomach. "If you're Ztir, that must mean…"

  "She's Ritz's hatred," Mewt gasped. "Marche, get out of there!!"

"Ztir!" Marche cried, gripping the rapier tight. "Why are you so intent on killing me?!"

   _You… you…you disgust me! Llednar wants you dead, so he sent his most powerful mage to slay you all!!_

She tried to wrench the rapier out of his hands, but he held fast. "But why do you wish to kill me? I'm your friend," Marche looked up at her.  

  "Marche's friends with Ritz's hatred?" Guiness rubbed his chin. "This is new." 

 _No you're not!_

"Yes I am!" he cried, wrenching the rapier out of her hands and tossing it away. "If you truly are a part of Ritz, then deep down I know you understand! I understand you Ztir, I do!"

  _Lies!! All lies!! You understand nothing about me! NOTHING!_

"What don't I understand?" Ztir was looming a few feet in front of him as he blocked her from trying to get her rapier. "If you jut tell me, maybe I can help you…"

   _No! Leave me alone!! I don't need help!!_

She thrust past him for her rapier, but he launched himself around her waist. Lyle whistled, "Way to go Marche!"

   Squished between her breasts his added weight pulled her down. "Where's Ritz and Doned?!" he demanded. "If you won't tell me what's wrong at least tell me where they are!"

  _Never! _She whipped around in his arms and pushed him back. _Firaga!_

She hit him full force in the chest, tossing him across the field until he skid to a stop on his back. Blood trickled out of his mouth, his body scratched and scathed. Mewt ran toward him. "Marche!"

   But Ztir was fast. She blasted Mewt away with a thunder spell, leaving her path clear. She dove upon Marche and grabbed him around the neck with her two bare hands. Squeezing the life out of him, her features twisted. __

"Ztir… why…?" he choked, coughing blood onto her hands. The crimson blood rolled down her bare arms. Ztir held him still. _Because you murdered my one chance to be normal… all to save your precious real world. I hate you Marche Radiuju! I HATE YOU!!!  
  _Her scream echoed in his head. Mewt sunk to his knees. "Oh my god…"

Marche no longer struggled, tears in his eyes. "I'm… sorry… I never wanted to hurt you Ritz…"

  _My name is Ztir you imbecile!_

 Life was slowly draining from him. His hands fumbled for his sword, the others trying desperately to hit her. All Lyle's arrows bounced off her, Colin's sword glanced off her, and Guiness's Holy Blade didn't even leave a mark. Mewt, hapless Mewt, stood there, helpless. 

   Ztir's grip tightened around Marche's neck. _It's too late for apologies… goodbye Marche…_

"NO!!" Mewt cried, pulling out his staff and charging at her. "I won't let you kill him!!!!"  
  Ztir turned her head to him just as Mewt rammed his staff into her side. _AGH!!_

Her grip slid from his neck, and Marche fell to the ground, gasping for air. Mewt withdrew his staff and stabbed her again. Ztir recoiled. _Th-that staff!! How could it penetrate through my shield…?_

"Because, my hatred produced you…" Mewt explained, withdrawing his now bloody staff. "His magic is my magic."

   Ztir stared at him and then over to where Marche sat. Marche rubbed his throat, trying to regain his breath. Mewt pointed his staff at her again. "I hate doing this to you, but if you make one more move toward him, I'll kill you."

  _Why are you so intent on keeping him alive? Even when he broke you from the place where you were happy?_

 "Because…" he whispered. "Truly, I was not happy. It was an illusion I'd created, and I knew it. And even though I was hugging my mother, I wasn't. It pained me to know it was a dream, and that it would end. However, Marche helped me realize that I cannot escape my fears, I must face them…"

    _Face your fears… _Ztir stared at him, her expression softening. 

Mewt extended his hand. "What is it you fear?"

   _Face my fears… _Ztir reached up to touch his hand. Although she was bleeding profusely, she looked much calmer. _Ritz and Doned… they are in Ambervale. Llednar has many plans for them…_

"Thank you," Mewt said gently. 

Marche managed to regain his breath and stood up, walking over beside Mewt. He extended his hand also. "We'll go together Ztir. We'll help you."

   _You… you would do that for me?_

  Lyle and the others stood by the chocobo, watching the entire thing. Montblanc was healing Colin's arm when Colin looked up at them, "Does anyone have a clue what's going on?"

  "Mewt mentioned something about her name being Ztir and that she's the essence of Ritz's hatred," Lyle said, folding his arms. Guiness nodded, "I don't think we'd ever want to see Ritz's hatred in full force."

  "Heck no," Colin sighed, "She'd kill us."

"Yes Ztir," Marche said, staring at her with gentle eyes. "We'd do anything for you…"

  Ztir's hand was about to touch theirs, when someone behind her said, "You actually believe them?"

    Ztir whirled around, her eyes slightly widened. Standing behind her  a foot away stood a boy with black hair in the same haircut as Marche's. He opened his eyes and stepped forward. Marche stared into his cold gray eyes, the old chill crawling up his spine. 

   _U-Ujuidar! _

  Marche stepped forward, reaching out to touch Ztir. Ujuidar swooped over Ztir, shielding her with his black cape. Ztir watched them from behind Ujuidar's protective gesture. "Leave her alone."

  Marche frowned, "I do not wish to harm her."

 Ujuidar glared back at him. "Ztir is my friend. Let her be, she has no use for the likes of you."

  Ztir buried her face into his chest. _Ujuidar…_

  "You can hear her too?" Marche said, slightly thunderstruck. Ujuidar did not look at him.

He turned his cold gray eyes to Marche, "Touch her again and I'll kill you."

"But-

Ujuidar swished his cape, and they both disappeared. Moments later they reappeared in the air, flying off into the distance.

   Marche sunk to his knees. "Wait…"

Mewt came over to him, "Well, at least we got something out of him. Ritz and Doned are in Ambervale. Let's go back to Cyril, Dad's with them right?"

  "Yes…" Marche stared up at the sky, his heart sinking. _Ritz… _"Yes…"

   That night, Ujuidar and Ztir arrived in Ambervale, landing lightly on their feet. However, when Ztir landed, she collapsed to the ground in a heap, breathing heavily. 

  "You should not have given into them," Ujuidar said gently as he rummaged around in his pockets. "You could've been killed."

  _I can take care of myself Ujuidar!_

"Hmph, then how come your side is so bloodied?" He said gruffly, sitting down in front of her with bandages. 

  _I let my guard down. It won't happen again ok?!_

Her blood was spilling onto the cobblestone, seeping into the cracks and running through them like little creeks. Ujuidar strapped some bandages on her carefully. He kept his eyes on his work, and did not look up at her.

   She leaned over till her head was touching his. _I'm sorry…_

 "There is no need to apologize," he said, his eyes still on his work. "I just don't like seeing you hurt…"

   _I know…_

"So next time, we'll fight together ok?" he said, glancing up at her. "That way, I can protect you."

  _I don't need protection! I'm not weak!_

He finished wrapping up her side and slid his arms up to her face. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Yes, you are the strongest person I've ever met. Forgive me, I just want to help."

   _Ujuidar…_

 "Any news?" Ujuidar turned to see Llednar standing in the shadows, the Gran Grimoire clutched under his arm. He stood, "Ztir carried out your orders, they know to come to Ambervale."

  "Excellent," Llednar scanned them. "Could they hear you Ztir?"

  _Yes… _Ztir looked at him. _How could they though?_

"You are an essence of their friend," Llednar said gruffly. "Because of that, they can hear you speak." He turned his pink eyes to Ztir's leg. "What happened to you?"

 _Mewt rammed his staff into my side to prevent me from killing Marche._

"Ah," Llednar sighed. "Can't be helped. Now then Ujuidar, do send our messenger forth with a bodyguard to meet them at the gates. Then come back here and bring forth our soldier that's just dying to see him…" he laughed lightly. 

 "And you?"

 "I? I shall relocate myself…" Llednar replied as touched the stone door. "Yes… I shall finish what I have started in the palace. Accompany me while I get ready will you Ztir?"

  He blasted the stone door to pieces and stepped through, Ztir floating after him.

 _Yes my lord…_

**To Be Continued**


	8. Ezel's Antilaws

Split Ends

Introduction: The reason I did not stick to the last name backwards ordeal with Ritz was because her last name backwards didn't sound good at all. Ztir sounds so much cooler don't you think? Sorry if I'm rushing too much, this is a fairly fast paced plotline and I have to keep it moving. I won't get faster though, and if I do I'm sorry. Oh yes, in the next few chapters you will see an increase of romance. I will keep it Marche/Ritz but I will also stray lightly to Mewt/Ritz also. 

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc Bold- actions, important stuff 

 VIII

****

     Marche walked into the pub of Cyril to find Cid talking animatedly with his mom. Babus stood in the corner, conversing with a cloaked nu-mou Marche did not recognize. "Hey! We found Mewt!"

   Mewt hobbled in, still in his illusionist robes. He clutched his torn hat in one hand, his other wrapping around his abdominal wound. Cid was upon him immediately. "Mewt! What happened to you?!"

    "It's ok dad," Mewt turned a slight shade of red. "I'm fine… really."

  "No you're not," Cid picked him in his arms. "You're still bleeding… you must've lost a lot of blood!"

  "No dad… really…" Mewt's face turned scarlet. "I'm fine…"

 Too late, Cid had already carted him off to his bedroom upstairs. Marche's mother looked gravely at him. "Marche… what happened to you?"

  It was at that moment Marche realized how bad he must look. His whole front was caked in mud and blood, his lip was bleeding and puffy, and he had numerous scratches and bruises on his body. Whenever he moved his left arm it ached, and his neck throbbed from Ztir's thin hands. Ztir's scream of hatred still rang in his ears. "Nothing mom… we ran into a hostile person while going to Sphrom, Mewt and his crew came to help out."

  His mother took his face in her hands. Her smile was gentle, but her eyes were sad, "Where is Doned?"

    Marche pulled away from her and stared at the wall, "I don't know."

"We think he's in Ambervale though!" Nono exclaimed. "So don't you worry your pretty little head kupo!"

   Montblanc watched Marche as he shuffled out of the pub. His mother called after him, "Do you want something to eat Marche?"

   "No… it's all right," Marche waved dismissively at her. "I'm fine…"

 He shut the door behind him, just as Cid came downstairs. Cid looked from Miss. Radiuju's grim expression to the door. "I take it something's wrong?"

  She turned her gaze to the floor, sighing, "I always felt that somehow during Doned's hospitalization that Marche was depressed… that I wasn't giving him enough attention or comforting him…" she put her face in her hands. "I realize now how true those feelings were…"

   Cid touched her shoulder. "He's a good kid, and he'll understand. His mind is focused elsewhere… give him time."

  "That's right kupo!" Montblanc piped in. "He seemed fine during our last trip…" but suddenly his expression softened. "Except when he had to convince Doned to come home…"

   Miss. Radiuju sighed. _If only you knew how much I love you Marche…_

     Marche leaned against the door of the pub, allowing the wind to play with his hair. He slowly removed himself from the door after a moment and strode down the path. Soon he had walked past the path, walking silently in a straight line, having no idea where to go or where he was going.

   He trudged through the grass, coming upon a small lake, where cattails hung around and ducks were swimming on the water. _The world may have changed… but we still have some things from the real world._

He sat down on the bank of the lake, picking up small stones and tossing them into the water, trying to get the right pebble to skip. The events of early afternoon replayed over in his head. _Ztir was so intent on killing me… _

He glanced up at the sky, closing his eyes. _What did she mean when she said I don't understand her? Does Ritz really feel like that? That no one understands her? But… why?_

Seeing Ztir had reminded his mind of the weird feelings that now churned within him. He remembered how he had wrapped his arms around her that afternoon… and how oddly wonderful it felt. But then Ztir's scream would echo through his head, and in the back of his mind he wondered if that was how the real Ritz felt. _Does she really hate me?_

For some reason that thought disturbed him in more ways than one.

 "Hey."

 Marche twisted around to see Cid standing behind him, "Mind if I join you?"

 "Sure…"

 Cid sat down beside Marche, his arms around his legs. Marche hugged his knees and stared out across the lake. It was a while before Cid spoke, "Mewt's sleeping now, it took me a while just to get him in the bed. I had Babus tend to his wounds." 

  "Hmhmm…" He did not take his eyes off of the lake.

 Silence followed as each was absorbed in his own thoughts. Cid spoke once more, "Mewt wouldn't sleep… he was worried about you."

   "Why?" Marche looked over at Cid quizzically. "Why would he worry about me?"

"Because you're his friend, and he heard what Ztir had said too…" Cid said gently. "He knew it would shock you."

  "You don't know what she said." Marche turned his eyes back out to where the sky and the water met. 

  "No, but I have an inkling," Cid began. "That you care for her more than you realize. Just like your mother cares for you more than you realize."

   Marche looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother loves you very much Marche," Cid put a hand on his shoulder. "I know your family has had a rough past, as have my own. I know at some point that you, like Mewt, felt there was no one you could turn to."

  Marche was silent. 

 "But there are people to turn to Marche," Cid pressed his shoulder. "Your friends are here for you Marche, you do not have to keep it locked up. Your mother wants to know…"

  "I know…" Marche stood. "I know…"

 Cid stood at his side, "Everything will turn out fine in the end ok? We'll find Doned and Ritz, I promise."

  "Llednar has the book…" Marche pulled away and picked up a pebble. He tossed it across the blue water. "He could kill us in a heartbeat if he wanted to. He wants us to suffer… he wants me to suffer."

   Cid sighed. "And we'll suffer together. You do not have to do this on your own."

 Marche glanced at him. "You and mom talk a lot don't you?"

   "Yes…" There was different look in Cid's eyes, an emotion Marche could not place. He stepped toward Cid, another pebble clutched in his hand. "What did you mean when you said I care more for Ritz than I realize?"

  A smile curved on Cid's lips. "I believe you already know. You just don't want to think about it." He gestured to the pub, "Come, I have news for you."

  Marche discarded the pebble and followed Cid into the pub. Inside everyone else sat around one large round table, with a strange nu-mou walking toward them. "Hello."

   Cid nodded to Marche. "Marche, this is Ezcel. I believe you two have already met?"

 "Ezcel!" Marche's face burst into a wide grin as he shook the nu-mou's hand vigorously. "You're ok!"

   "Yes, yes," Ezcel said, beaming. "I'm just fine… but I'm afraid that since the palace has decided to do away with laws that business has been slim."

  "No more antilaws?" 

"Indeed, stupid people," Ezcel growled in annoyance. "Now I can't bug the palace as efficiently as before… but I still have one trick up my sleeve that should even the odds between you and that weirdo."

  It was at that moment that Ezcel pulled from his pocket a very battered looking package. His eyes softened, "This is my family heirloom, passed from many a generation. It was bestowed upon me years ago, and I have made great use of it since."

  Marche took hold of the package and examined it, "It's heavy! Wait…"

 He looked at Ezcel and the nu-mou nodded back to him. Marche pulled the tied string apart and carefully opened the package. His eyes widened as he over turned on last piece of wrapping. "Ezcel… this is how you created the Antilaws?"

  "Yes," Ezcel smiled. "I knew how to create law cards, but by using this I could pour into it magic much unknown to the world. It was pure genius; it was an antilaw."

   Mewt trotted downstairs at that point. "What's going on?"

"Mewt," Marche stared at the unwrapped package. "Mewt come here."

   He looked questionably at Marche and walked over. His eyes widened as he peered over Marche's shoulder, "Marche, where did you get that?"  
  "Ezcel's been using it to defy the laws," Marche smiled. "I never knew there was more than one…"

  In his hands was an aged book, the magic circle embedded upon its cover. Reds, greens, blues, yellows, and oranges dotted the book's surface, the clasp holding the book together thick and metallic. Mewt gasped, "You mean to tell me that Ezcel made those antilaws…"

   "The Gran Grimoire," Ezcel nodded at the two. "Yes."

**To Be Continued**


	9. Long Live The Prince

Split Ends

Introduction: Hey! Sorry about the misspelled name, Ezel. It's been a few weeks since I actually played the game so the spelling of some names may escape me. I'm very pleased you're all enjoying this, and I'm hoping that this will only take up 13 or so chapters only. Enjoy!

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc Bold- actions, important stuff 

IX

****

 "The Gran Grimoire?" Mewt repeated. "That's what it's called?"

"So, when you made the antilaws, you made regular law cards and then poured magic from this book into it?"

  "Yes," Ezel smiled. "Legend has it that the Gran Grimoire was an ancient book from a time when swords and sorcery reigned. However, that world was lost many eons ago, and their teachings were encased in this book. Many centuries have passed, and the few that know about it have searched their entire lives. For those who hold the book and speak the words, they can change the world. I believe that this is our key out of this mess."

"With this we could change the world back to normal!" Marche said happily. "We can all go home!" He looked at Babus, Montblanc, Nono, and Ezel in turn, and his expression softened. He took Ezel's hands. "Ezel… this may be our only chance. We may never meet again."

  Ezel nodded. "But it is my gift to you, young heroes. You have made me realize that while I may be a genius, I've never had as much courage to do what is right for all, just myself. Thank you… the book is yours."

   Marche clutched the book to his chest. "Thank you… all of you. We'll do it. We'll bring the real world back."

  "Marche, we can't just change the world, Llednar would only change it back," Mewt said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then there would be more chaos. We have to get the book away from Llednar."

   "Yes," Marche turned to Mewt. "We'll go to Ambervale and find Doned and Ritz first, then we'll go to the palace and…."

  "Marche," Mewt ran his fingers through his hair. "I think that I should deal with Llednar… alone."

  "What? Why?" 

 "Well, he's a part of me isn't he?" Mewt sighed. "So that means that I am the only one who can truly destroy him. You go to Ambervale, take everyone with you. I will go to the palace and sort things out with Llednar."

  "Oh no," Lyle stepped in. "You're not going alone!"

 "No way!" Colin said. "Not without us!"

 Guiness folded his arms and shook his head. Mewt smiled at them. "I appreciate your concern… but I really think that I-

  "Lyle, Colin, Guiness," Cid interrupted. "Go with Marche. I will go with Mewt."

Mewt looked surprised. "Dad, no…"

   Cid put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Trust me Mewt, you do not want to fight alone. I will go with you."

   Marche stepped up. "So will I."

 This time his mother stepped forward. "Marche, I think the Randells should handle this. I'm not sure what's going on, but maybe it's best that they go together, just them."

  "But mom-

"She's right," Cid smiled at her. "As always. Marche, take everyone else and head to Ambervale. I'll take Babus and Mewt down to the palace." He eyed Marche's wary expression. "Do not worry, we will take the book with us, we will use it for our defense."

  Mewt smiled at Marche. "Bring back Doned and Ritz safe and sound all right? Tell them I said hello."

  Marche smiled back. "I will. I promise."

      A couple days later, Marche and his clan arrived at Ambervale. His clan consisted of Lyle, Colin, and Guiness (Who were no longer in their costumes) along with Montblanc, Nono, and his mother. Ezel stayed behind, for he did not relish combat.

   "Wee!!" his mother exclaimed when they got to the gates. "Oh this is so much fun!! We've battled quite a few other clans haven't we? And I've finally gotten the hang of this summoning thing!" She waved her staff happily. "Whoohoo!"

   "Ok, why did we bring her?" Lyle whispered to Colin. Colin shrugged, "We couldn't turn her down, we're going to need a strong magic in this fight."

   "Yes, I understand that," Lyle rolled his eyes. "But in our last battle she summoned a unicorn and got a bunny. A bunny with a horn a summon does not make."

   "Whatever," Colin sighed. "At least she can summon something, and that bunny was able to blow fire."

    "Hey guys!!" cried Miss. Radiuju, who had just wandered over the last hill to the Ambervale gates. "Is there supposed to be a gaping hole in the gate?"

   "Hole?" Marche trotted up to her position and gazed upon Ambervale. "There's not supposed to be a… Oh my god." 

   Nono tugged at Montblanc's shirt. "What's an ohmygod?"

  Montblanc froze in shock at the sight. "Oh my… that's Ambervale?"

 Ambervale looked like it had been through a massive hurricane, a tsunami, and a few tornadoes. There was a huge, gaping hole in the double doors, the pillars around the door now merely piles of marble and stone. The cobblestone was blasted in several places, and beyond the door Marche could see that the stone figurehead of a woman with her hands out had been torn in half. The woman's hands now lie in the middle of the room, her nose and lips on either side. Water spilled through the cracks in the cobblestone. Marche stepped through the door, thunderstruck.

   "Ok, little red flags are going up really fast," Lyle said, shaking slightly. "This place reeks of death."

   "This is a vacation spot?!" cried Guiness in horror. "For what? Zombies? Or how about the occasional murdering psychopath?"

    Nono merely squeaked and stayed behind Montblanc as they walked in. Miss. Radiuju sunk to her knees in front of the statue. She closed her eyes. "This place…"

   Marche walked a little further away from the rest of the group. Whispering more to himself than to anyone else, "What happened to this place?"

   "It's gotten some renovations." Marche whirled around to see a black haired boy sitting on what was left of the statue. He slid off the statue and landed a few feet in from of Marche. "Do you like it?"

   "Who are you?" Marche said, stepping back, even though he already had an inkling of who it was. A chill ran up his spine as the boy smiled icily at him. "My name is Ujuidar, body guard to the Prince."

   "You… you took off with Ztir…" Marche saw the pattern immediately. "So you must be the essence of my hatred?"

   "Aren't we smart?" Ujuidar crooned, stepped forward. "You think you have us all figured out don't you? Well you're very wrong. But that's not what we lured you here for… no…"

  "Lured me here?" Marche backed away again. "What do you mean?"

 "Ah, our dear Prince wants you dead as you know," Ujuidar's icy smile widened. "And what better than to have you suffer before we kill you? Observe," he snapped his fingers.

  At his side appeared a very real, green haired Ritz. Marche reached toward her. "Ritz…"

  "Yes, now you have it right," Ujuidar caught his arm. "But you mustn't touch. You see…" he snapped his fingers again, and a shorter, slightly stouter black mage appeared on his other side, along with Shara, who appeared at Ritz's side. "They're under my control now." 

  "What?" Marche was only half listening, staring at Ritz, whose eyes stared right back at him, cold, emotionless, and black. 

   "Oh don't worry," Ujuidar leaped away and grinned even wider. "They still know who you are." He snapped his fingers again. "Kill him."

   The black mage backed away and stood with Ujuidar and the other two began to move toward him. Their eyes glowed a brilliant ruby red. Marche's eyes widened. "Ritz? Shara?"

  _They cannot hear you… _Marche whirled around to see Ztir hovering above him, staring down at him coldly. She gestured toward his clan, who were standing a few yards away. _And your friends can't hear you either…_

"Ztir…" Marche bit his tongue, glancing at the two advancing toward him. Slowly, he unsheathed his sword. "Shara… Ritz…"

   "Destroy…" Ritz murmured, in a voice unlike her own.

  "No…" She drew closer to him, her rapier raised above her head. Marche backed away and stumbled on a piece of jagged cobblestone. "N-No…"

  "Death Sickle!" declared Shara, shooting straight at him. Marche dodged it, and it bounced off the air behind him, landing a few feet in front of Ujuidar. He gasped; he was in a death trap.

  His body tingled with a weird desire as Ritz stood over him, her rapier pointed right at his head. He knew that he could never, ever harm her, not like this. He backed into the wall and his eyes squinted shut, waiting with his sword clutched in his hand. _Please no…_

"You're not even going to fight?" Ujuidar said mockingly. "Oh, this will just make things faster… much faster…"

   Marche sat there, his eyes squinted shut, forbidding his eyes to water. Ritz suddenly came down upon him, rapier aimed right at his chest. She thrust her rapier.

  "Ritz!!!" he cried out in horror.

Ritz's eyes flickered back to their old sapphire color for a brief moment. When her eyes had been in their regular form she had exhaled a gasp. But Ujuidar snapped his fingers again, and her eyes went back to the red color. "Very good…" Ujuidar said gently, getting up. "He's gone."

   Ztir found something odd was happening to her. Her vision was blurring, and water began to stream down her cheeks. _U-Ujuidar! What is happening to me??_

"Ztir!" Suddenly Ztir dropped down from her floating position. Ujuidar slid and caught her. "Ztir?!"

   The water was coming faster, and she couldn't make it stop. Ujuidar stared at her. "What is happening to you?"

    _I-I don't know…_

 Shara and Ritz stared in silence like stone statues; Ritz was still holding her rapier. But her hands were shaking, and her eyes were flickering. Ztir's sobs grew louder, and suddenly something inside Shara snapped. _Ritz!  
 _Ujuidar drew Ztir into his arms, holding her for all it was worth. "No more… no more of this… please…"

  Someone stepped up behind him. "She understands, deep down."

Ujuidar whirled around, cradling the sobbing Ztir. "What?!"

  Shara stood before him, gesturing toward Marche, where Ritz stood. "Ztir and Ritz are linked together because Ztir is a piece of her heart. Even if you hypnotized her, deep down she knows what she has done."

   "So… that's it… but why water?"

 Shara smiled. "You do not understand? Ztir is crying for him."

   "S-Shara?" The three turned to see Marche, lifting his head. "It is you!"

 "W-What?" Ujuidar stuttered as Marche revealed something. He had caught the rapier just before it could touch his chest. "H-how…?"

  Marche let go of the rapier, and Ritz collapsed on him. "Hey! Ritz?"

Ujuidar glanced at Shara, who had tears in her eyes. "He lives? How can this be?!"

   "He caught the rapier before it could harm him," Shara smiled. "He missed slightly, so he was cut on the chest, but it's nothing bad. Besides, you've lifted your force field."

   Ujuiar's eyes narrowed. It was true, the force field was gone, and Ztir did not have the magic power to cast it again. The clan saw them now, and came running toward them. He backed away with Ztir. "He made Ztir cry…"

   Montblanc came bounding over to Marche. "Marche! You're ok! You just disappeared and we thought for sure they'd… Marche?" He stopped a few feet away the moment he spotted Ritz. He held out a paw to stop the others. 

  "Hey… is that Ritz?" Lyle said, stopping at Montblanc's side. "Why are we stopping?"

Shara came over to them. "We should let them be for a second," she said, smiling. "He had given her quite a scare."

  "Ritz…?" Marche said gently, "Ritz, wake up."

 "M-Marche?" she looked up at him, her eyes watering. "You're alive! I-I didn't…"

   "Why are you crying?" he said, looking concerned. She didn't answer; instead she threw her arms around him and hugged him. It took him a couple minutes to get his heart out of his throat and return his burning face to normal before he could comprehend her actions. "Oh my god! Ritz you didn't think that you…?"

  Tears streamed down her face and she put the top of her head to his chest, staring down at the cobblestone. "I thought I'd lost you…" she whispered.

  This touched him to the point where he almost ended up crying with her if something had not caught his eye. "Ritz… your hair…"

  She had put the top of her head right on his wound, and his blood had touched her silky hair. He carefully wiped it off, and found that his blood had turned her hair white. Ritz saw a drop of blood fall of a strand of her hair, and realized its color. _Oh no…_

She threw herself away from him, sliding on the cobblestone. She anxiously pulled her hood over her head, hiding her hair. Marche looked at her in confusion. "Ritz? What's wrong?"

  "N-nothing!" she cried, tightening her hood around her head. 

 Ujuidar's icy grin spread once more as he stepped out of the shadows, Ztir at his heels. "Marche? Have you not wanted to know why Ritz did not wish to join you in your mission home? Why she had wanted to stay here forever?" 

  Ritz and Ztir stared at him in horror. Ujuidar walked toward her and hoisted Ritz to her feet. Marche frowned, "Well yes but-

  "Would you like to see why?" Ujuidar said softly, holding Ritz firmly to the spot so she couldn't run. Before Marche could answer he spoke again, "If you truly do, then say yes. But heed my warning, the truth hurts."

  "What?"

 "Take off your hood," he ordered harshly. Ritz whimpered feebly, trying to draw away from him. Ujuidar spoke calmly, "Take off your hood, or I will show him myself."

   Shara's eyes were wide. "Oh no…"

Montblanc strained to hear. "What's going on?"

  Shara turned to Lyle, Colin, and Guiness. "Remember how you teased Ritz about her white hair?"

  Montblanc cocked his head. "She has white hair?"

The three boys looked grave. "Yes… but surely she told Marche and Mewt?"

  "No…" Shara said quietly. "She didn't dare."

 The boys exchanged glances. Miss. Radiuju, Nono, and Montblanc stared at them. "What's going on?"

   Ujuidar tried again, this time much softer, "You do not want to do it my way Ritz, show him. He deserves to know doesn't he? After all he is your friend isn't he?"

  "Ritz, what is he talking about?" Marche said, looking to her for help. She looked away from his pleading gaze. Ujuidar said icily, "Isn't he?" 

   Ritz didn't answer. Ujuidar let go of her in disgust and she fell in a crumpled heap to the ground. 

   Marche walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. "Ritz… what's wrong?"

   Ritz stared into his blue eyes, chewing her lip. She knew she had to tell him, that she could no longer keep it from him… it would only destroy their friendship. "I…"

   But when she saw her reflection in his eyes, fear over took her. She saw herself as a white haired witch, something that could never be desirable. She pulled away from him and whimpered. 

  "Ritz," Marche crawled closer. "It's ok Ritz. I promise, whatever's wrong, I'll help you."

  "Enough talk!" bellowed Ujuidar, whose patience had just run out. He threw out his arm and an energy ball formed, causing the air around him to whip around him violently. "Reveal!!"

   The ball of energy sped toward Ritz as she tried to run away. She turned around at the last second and tried to block it, but it went right through her rapier, cutting her cry short. She hung in the air for a few seconds as a fine green dust separated from her. Then she fell gracefully to the ground, the green dust swirling and disintegrating into the air like smoke. 

  "Ritz!" Marche cried, his eyes wide. He whirled around and faced Ujuidar, "You…"

"I didn't kill her you imbecile," growled Ujuidar, his lip curling. Ztir lay behind him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. He glanced back at her and added, "At least, I wasn't aiming to kill."

  Marche sprinted toward Ritz, who had awoken. Her hood was still over her head as she stood slowly, her whole body shaking. She was about to collapse back onto the cold ground when someone caught her around the waist. "Ritz! Are you all right?"

  She gasped and whirled around, facing Marche. She pushed him away and tried to run, but she stumbled. He caught her again, holding her tight. At that moment, her hood slid off her head, revealing her snow-white hair.

   Ujuidar's eyes glinted with malice. "Perfect."

  Marche's eyes widened slightly, taking in her original appearance. Before he could say a word, Ritz spoke. "Marche! I'm sorry I never told you… I never told Mewt either… I just didn't want you to leave… I didn't want you to make fun of me…"

  He blinked, his grip loosening on her shoulders. She backed away from him, tears forming. "I know what I did wasn't right… I shouldn't have kept it from you… Shara even told me so." He stared at her, and her tears turned to sobs. She buried her face in her hands and cried. 

   He came to his senses, and drew closer to her. His eyes softened, and gently he pulled her hands away. "Ritz…"

  Before she could react he leaned in and licked one of her tears away. Ritz froze in surprise as he drew away, looking at her with such loving eyes. "We would never do that Ritz. We're your friends…"

    Ujuidar's eyes narrowed. 

"…And friends are always there for each other." He smiled gently at her. "I'm not angry. Your burdens…" he said, licking another tear away. "Are mine. We'll share them, and grow together."

   Shara smiled and nodded. _Well done._

 "Did Marche just lick one of Ritz's tears?" Nono said, not understanding at all. "Why'd he do that? They're pretty salty."

  Ritz's face burst into a wide grin and she hugged him. "Thank you…"

Marche blushed and drew away, smiling shyly. Ritz beamed and looked as if she wanted to say more…

    But before anybody could say anything, Babus came running through Ambervale. "Marche! Ritz! Montblanc! Master Cid and Mewt are in grave danger!! You must… you must… come to the palace… at once…"

   "Babus?!" Montblanc cried, running over to catch him. However, the nu-mou was much too big and slumped over the moogle, two sniper's arrows in his back. The Gran Grimoire slid out of his arms and to the ground.

   Marche gasped and ran over to help Montblanc, "What has happened Babus?? What happened to Mewt and Cid?"  
   "M-Mewt… b-book…" Babus said, choking out words, trying to get the message out. "At m-midnight… the book… will… s-seal…" Montblanc picked up the book and glanced that the blood stained on its front. "Babus?"

  "Seal what?!" cried Colin as he and Guiness came running over. "Come on Babus! Spit it out!"

  "The b-book…" Babus said softly, his voice barely a whisper now. "W-Will seal this w-world… at m-midnight…"

  "Babus!" Marche cried, looking worried. Miss. Radiuju kneeled down and checked his pulse. "He's fading…"

  Ujuidar licked his lips. "Hehhehe…"

"Babus… no…" Marche choked, cradling the poor mage in his arms. "Please… please Babus…"

  "T-the book…" Babus tried to clarify. "I-it will seal…"

"Don't speak," said Ritz gently, pulling out her last potion. "This'll help…"

  "T-thank you…" Babus whispered, watching Marche. "T-thank you for h-helping Mewt… you… you are a t-true friend…" 

  "Babus, don't speak…" Marche cried, his eyes watery. "Everything's going to be fine… Ritz has a potion… that should…"

  Babus closed his eyes wearily, relaxing in his place. Slowly he relaxed until he lay limp on the cold cobblestone. Miss. Radiuju shook her head. "He's gone…"

 Marche stood slowly, wiping his tears away. Stepping away from the group, he walked toward the broken statue. _Why…Babus…_

 Montblanc tried to follow him, to show him the book, but Shara held him back. 

 "Marche…?" Ritz touched his shoulder. Marche turned around and embraced her, crying gently along with her. "I'm sorry…"

    The black mage nodded to Ujuidar, and the black haired boy stepped forth. 

 Marche sighed and took a step back from Ritz. _Ivalice… it's falling apart… _"We have to find Mewt. We'll go to the palace at once."  
  Ritz nodded slowly. She pulled him closer to her. "Thank you… for giving us strength."

"B-but Babus…"

   "Babus…" Ritz's countenance softened. "Babus got to be with Mewt, one last time. I think that was all he ever wanted… to die at Mewt's side."

  "Ritz…"

 "Calm down. Maybe if we save this place, he'll come back." 

  "Can't we just use a phoenix down?" Marche said gently, looking hopeful. Ritz shook her head. "No laws, no judge. No judge… no safety from death."

   Marche put his head on her shoulder. "I can't stand it anymore Ritz… everyone's dying."

  "I know…"

"Make it stop…" he pleaded, in a voice unlike his own. "Please… I don't want to see anyone to get hurt anymore…"

  "Marche?" 

  But he didn't say anything more for a while. She stood there for as long as he needed her, listening to his breathing until he stopped moving.

  Suddenly a weird sound protruded from Marche's mouth, a sound somewhere between an, 'oh' and a gulp. Ritz's eyes widened as a strip of blood splattered on her dress and still more leaked to the ground, crawling down Marche's leg. Everyone else unsheathed their weapons and stood, horrorstruck, as his eyes lulled.

  "Marche?!" she cried out, reaching out to him, but his knees buckled, and with a sickening crack something pulled out of his body. Ujuidar stood, his eyes laughing gleefully as Marche slumped to the ground. "Perfect, perfect, perfect!"

   She sunk to her knees, clinging to Marche's half dead body. "Marche!"

   He examined his bloody sword. "I'm sure this will be enough bloodshed for Llednar…" He turned his cold eyes to Ritz and grinned. "Long live the Prince."

  "Marche!" Miss. Radiuju screamed in terror as her heart fell into turmoil. "Marche no!!"

  Ujuidar raised his sword once more over Ritz and Marche. "Seam Split!!" 

   Montblanc and the other raced forward. Montblanc latched onto Ujuidar's arm, but it was too late. The rainbow colored slash smacked the two straight on. "No!!!" 

  The area around Ritz and Marche warped once. Montblanc jumped off Ujuidar and sprinted toward them, Shara at his heels. "Ritz! Get out of there!"

  Too late, the area warped twice and blasted everyone but Ujuidar, the mage, and Ztir away. Ritz was suddenly taken up in a swirl of rainbow colors, her vision blurring as she felt the floor slip beneath her. "Aiyaaa!!"

    "Ritz!" Shara screamed, lunging for her. Ujuidar came up behind her, another sword raised. 

   "Shara!!!" Ritz's eyes widened in horror as the sword came down, the scene growing farther and farther away. 

   "Thunaga!!" Montblanc bellowed, smacking the weapon out of Ujuidar's hand before he could strike. Apparently he aimed a little too close and blasted Ujuidar's hand as well.

   Ujuidar recoiled, masking his bloodied hand. Ritz cried out as the portal closed. 

   He laughed haughtily watching Ritz hold onto Marche as she spun into the rainbow abyss. "Long…. Live… the Prince…"

***To Be Continued***


	10. Little Black Mage

Split Ends

Introduction: Ha! Geez it's been a while since I last updated eh? Sorry about that, school's been murder for the past week or so. Chapters will be churning out a lot slower than usual this month and possibly next, but I'm going to wrap the story up in a few chapters anyway. Hehehe, by the way as Llednar's character gets a bit more fleshed out as the story progresses, keep your eye on Ujuidar, he's going to prove very critical to the story.

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc Bold- important stuff, actions 

X

*****

A bloodied sword landed at Llednar's feet. Its contact with the marble rang out as if announcing itself. "I'm going to kill you for that Llednar…"

  Ujuidar stormed in after his sword, holding his bloodied hand, which was now swollen and purple in color. Drifting after him weakly came Ztir, her eyes slightly clouded. She collapsed onto one of the ruby red couches, hiccupping. Llednar stepped back from the window, turning to Ujuidar with a grin. "Why is that?"

   "You told me slaughtering them would be simple," Ujuidar growled. "I just had to go in, case Marche in, and slay him."

  "That should've been a piece of cake," Llednar was clearly enjoying his rage. "For a soldier of your stature."

   "Damn you!" Ujuidar spat. "They maimed Ztir once, and now that damn boy made her cry in feigning death!" He grabbed Llednar's shirt collar in his free hand and lifted the blond boy several inches off the ground. "I will not tolerate such actions toward Ztir!"

   "You are blinded," Llednar said gently. "Do you truly care for her that way? If so, why are you still with me?"

    Ujuidar put him down, fuming. "Because, my _lord, _I am your creation, I must obey you."

   "Ah…" Llednar stepped away. "But you are also supposed to be unfeeling. It is amusing that you would rebel against me for her safety. Is that not correct Ujuidar?"

  Ztir stood. _Llednar, we brought you the blood. We have our final ingredient regardless of whether or not the boy is dead._

Ujuidar turned away from Llednar, thoroughly peeved. Llednar walked over and picked up the bloody sword. He examined it closely. "Well done Ujuidar. Is the boy dead?"  
   "After a blow through the back?" Ujuidar spat venomously. "What do you think?"  
 "Very well," Llednar said, snapping his fingers. The black mage arrived, and Llednar promptly handed him the sword. "Take this to the cauldron, mix the blood in well. Consult the book for reference."

   The mage nodded and trotted from the room. Ujuidar was still fuming. "I forbid you to send her back there. I will go in her stead."

   _I concur!! _Ztir's eyes narrowed. She walked briskly to him. Ujuidar stared coldly at her. "I do not want to see you get hurt!"

   _Who says I will?! And you, with your bloodied hand! You have no right to tell me what to do!!_

 He bit his tongue. "You dare defy me?!" He raised his hand as if to strike her. She did not waver and stood still, staring defiantly at him. Llednar watched in amusement before stepping in. "Although this argument is positively adorable…" he laughed haughtily as Ujuidar shot his a nasty look. "I must break you two love birds up."

    The two turned their backs on each other. "I'm only concerned for your safety… as I am for Llednar's…" Ujuidar said firmly. 

   _I understand that… _Ztir stormed over to the door and tore it open. She turned and glared at Ujuidar. _But I am NOT a prize to be won!_

She slammed the door so hard it shook the palace. Llednar grinned. "Touchy."

*****

    Ritz clung to Marche as they fell, waiting for the moment they'd hit rock bottom. Colors swirled around her, dancing madly before her eyes before she had to shut them in fear of going blind. Blood was splattered all over her dress, Marche's face embedded in her chest. Her hands clung to him, keeping him in position so she wouldn't lose him. 

  Soon she got over the fear of falling. They had been falling for a while, and it sometimes seemed like they were falling up and not down. _This is crazy…_

Suddenly the abyss around her turned black; they were getting closer now. She glanced below her to see a growing figure of a bedroom as their speed accelerated. She shut her eyes tight and prepared for impact.

   Next thing she knew her feet had alighted on a cool wooden floor. Her eyes flickered open as her clothing settled. It was as if she had been set down like a doll after being toyed with. Everything was so still.

  She looked around in surprise. Marche was still in her arms, and his weight was slightly pulling her down. She lugged him across the room, taking in her surroundings. _I've been dropped in someone's bedroom…_

She glanced around; there was a bookshelf in the corner by the window, where a few books had been carelessly jumbled together. Right next to it was a desk with a small lamp, still turned on oddly enough. In front of the desk was a small chair, and right under it a great blue rug with a yellow stripe for a border. Next to the desk was a bed with blue bed sheets and comforter, and on the other side of the bed was a bedside table with a small, plump lamp on it. 

   She looked the room over again it seemed strangely familiar. Then she spotted something on the bed, a small brown, slightly battered stuffed bear. She looked at it strangely, stepping closer. Her foot bumped into something soft and looking down she found it was a first aid kit, lying half open next to a futon that had a little blood on it. 

   Ritz gasped. _I'm in Mewt's room._

 Gently she laid Marche onto the futon, checking his pulse. _Still breathing, thank god…_

She sighed, drawing herself up on the bed to touch the small bear. She remembered how the three class bullies had teased him so much he never wanted to return home from Ivalice. Ritz smiled. _Marche never gave up on us… he tried his very best to convince us to come home, even when we were so sure we'd never want to leave…_

_  How very wrong we were… _She turned to where Marche lay, his back still bleeding. Swiftly she picked up the first aid kit and set to work on healing him. She had found out very quickly that she could not use Earth Heal back in the real world, nor did she have a phoenix down. _That must be why Ujuidar threw us here, so Marche would have a lower chance of survival…_

Very soon she found that although his wounds were patched, he had lost a great deal of blood. After washing her hands in the empty house's bathroom she checked his pulse, which to her horror was fading. 

   She pressed one ear to his chest and listened for a clearer heartbeat. _He's fading… he can't…!_

 She found a cup and tried to get him to drink water, eat, anything that might help him revive. He stubbornly wouldn't open his mouth, and when she did manage to pry it open the water merely dribbled off the corners of his mouth. "Geez! Marche please eat, drink… anything!" 

   Her voice rang out in the empty house and she realized at once she was completely alone with a dying friend. She knew very well that she should not move Marche anymore for fear of using up more blood. She sprinted to the phone and tried to call an ambulance, but the phone was dead. 

  Ritz raced back up to Marche's side, frightened and upset. There was nothing she could do, it would take way too long just to get to the hospital and by that time Marche would've long expired. Tears started to flow again, much faster than before. 

   Frantically she tried his pulse again, which was now faint. _No… Marche…please no…_

Ritz racked her brain for other options. She was pacing the room until finally it occurred to her. CPR.

   If she could breathe more life into him, it could buy her time to find help or just at least keep him alive. Without a second thought she opened his mouth and breathed into him slowly. She checked his heartbeat. Nothing. 

   _Come on Marche, you have to breathe… _She tried again. Still nothing. 

 Hope drained from her heart and mind as she tried a third time. She sat on the side of the futon and waited. Her shoulders lowered. Nothing was happening. 

    She didn't even know if she had done the CPR correctly in the first place. She prayed she had done it correctly, that half listening to Mr. Leslaie had done something. She waited a few more minutes, until finally hope left her.

   Ritz cried out, thrusting her fist at the wood paneling. Tears flowed down her cheeks, dripping on the paneling. She didn't care. She had been pounding the floor for a few minutes making quite a dent in the floor. She didn't care.

   _Please… don't die on me… _

Ritz curled up by the bed and cried. She cried for Mewt, who was held up in Llednar's castle. She cried for Doned, and Shara, and for everyone else. She cried for Babus, who had died a painful death. She cried for all the times she'd dyed her hair and mistook her mother's look of remorse for being inadequate. Most of all however, she cried for Marche.

  Her tears had run dry, but she was still crying. But something odd started happening. A blue mist suddenly overtook the room, and Ritz immediately ducked down toward Marche. She glanced up to see a misty form a Babus standing before her, smiling gently in the haze. "Babus…?"  
  "Please don't cry anymore young miss…" Babus said, his voice having a slight echo to it. "The copy of the book is in good hands… your friends are fighting to find you as we speak, and the two enemies have vanished to the palace."

  "Babus! Babus how can we get out of here?!" Ritz cried desperately. "I have to find help! Marche is dying!"

  Babus nodded and stepped over to Marche. He put his two paws together. "I feel my service is needed… one last time…"

   Ritz's eyes widened. "Babus…"

"Please… thank Marche for saving Mewt for me…" A single, glistening tear slid down Babus's misty face. "Thank him for helping… and bring the bear to the palace, she will come."

   "I will…" Ritz smiled gently. Babus nodded and cast his spell. "Sacrifice!"

  Ritz watched in amazement as Babus's form disintegrated and flew up into the spell. The spell hovered over Marche and gently descended into his body. Ritz felt Marche's body shudder, and the mist disappeared. Her lower lip trembled. _Goodbye Babus… thank you…_

Slowly Marche's features gained color and warmth. Next he started breathing, and finally he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around wearily, as if just awakening from a deep sleep. He spotted Ritz, and touched her cheek. "Ritz…"

   Ritz's heart lifted, and as he sat up she fell into his arms, crying happily. "You're alive!"

  Marche smiled. "I saw Babus… Ritz… did he…?"

"Yes," Ritz hung her head. "He sacrificed his spirit… all for you…"

   Marche sat there, staring at the door and playing gently with Ritz's hair. She could feel his breath grow slightly rougher, and glanced up at him. "Marche…?"

  He was crying. "Babus… I didn't mean for this to happen…"

  "Marche," Ritz touched his face. "Marche, it's all right. Babus gave you a gift, a gift of life. We must fulfill his wishes and bring Mewt and St. Ivalice back, safe and sound."

  "I know…" Marche said shakily. "But still… it hurts… he always thought of someone other than himself… he was a truer friend to Mewt than I was…" He wiped his tears, which quickly came back. "I'm not a very good friend…"

  "That's not true!" she blurted out before she gave it a second thought. "You're a great friend Marche! You're always trying to do what's best, you don't want to see anyone get hurt!" 

  He stared at her sadly and stood. He walked over to the window and stared out into snowy St. Ivalice. "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not!" she said, a little agitated. "You were the one who understood how bad things would get if we stayed. You were the only one who defied your feelings for this place and knew we had to come home. You tried to bring all of us back! And… you never gave up, not on Mewt… not on me…"

   She hugged him. "You're the best friend I've ever had Marche. Mewt would agree. You're strong." He continued to stare outside as she continued. "That's why Babus led you to Mewt last time, he knew you were the only one who would be able to help. You and him were the best friends Mewt could ask for…" She sighed and released him. "I'm the one who hasn't been there for you guys… if anything I wasn't a good friend."

  He turned and embraced her. "No… you're a good friend… you were just doing what you thought was right too."

   Her arms slid around his waist. They held each other for a moment, realizing how comfortable they felt in each other's arms. Marche buried his face in her snow-white hair and kissed the top of her head. 

   This surprised Ritz. She looked up at him just to make sure what he just did was not her imagination. "Marche…?"

  A weird feeling over took him as he leaned in closer. "You were just like me in Ivalice… doing what you thought was right…" he whispered gently. Ritz blinked in surprise; he was much too close.

  He knew that they should find a way to get out of here, but for some reason he valued this time alone with her. He cocked his head slightly, wondering for a brief moment what he planned to do this close to her. But his mind wouldn't allow second thoughts, and next thing he knew, his lips were connected to hers.

   Ritz stood there, allowing him to kiss her. She was very confused, which was unusual for her. Usually she always knew what was right and what was wrong, how she should act, and to disregard those who gave her wide berth. But this, this was unexpected. She had no idea what to do. What was surprising her more was that her eyes were closed and she seemed to be kissing him back. 

   Something sparked Marche back to his senses, and he realized how awkward this must be for Ritz. He was released her, watching her in surprise. She had a look that mirrored his own, and he prepared for the worst. 

   Ritz gulped and took a step back. She tried to smile, but it only came up weakly. "W-well…" she said shakily. "That was unexpected…"

  The two turned away from each other, afraid of what had just happened. Both blushing furiously and slightly shaking, they stood in silence facing opposite walls. It was a long, awkward silence that both wanted to break but neither knew how.

  Ritz finally found her voice. "Babus mentioned that we have to bring Mewt's bear… something about 'she will come'. Do you know what that means?"

  "No," Marche said quietly, not trusting his own voice. "But we have to find a way out of here…"

   Ritz took a step forward in her direction and looked around. "Well, each place in St. Ivalice has a counterpart in Ivalice…" She thought a moment. "When the world changed into Ivalice, I was in the palace… and Mewt landed in jail… and you-

  "I was in Cyril…" Marche nodded. "So that means that my house is parallel to Cyril, yours is probably Ambervale considering how far your house is compared to ours, and that Mewt's is the palace."

  "So in illusion," Ritz said, picking up the bear. "We're in the palace."

"Exactly…" Marche sighed. "Now we just have to find a seam…"

    As if on cue the familiar black warp appeared. Ritz grabbed Marche's arm, alarmed. "What's happening?!"

   "For some reason I can find seams easily," Marche said. "How did we get here anyway?"

  "Ujuidar tore open some portal and threw us in here," Ritz said. "If you can find seams… maybe your counterpart can make them!"

  "He never closed the seam," Marche wondered out loud as the warping grew. "I wonder why…"

  "Um… Marche?" Ritz's grip tightened on his arm. He shielded her as the warp blasted out, transporting them somewhere else. "Hang on!"

****

 Montblanc felt the rough cobblestone, frantic. Ujuidar and Ztir had picked up and left with the black mage the moment Ritz and Marche disappeared, Ujuidar promising them a death sentence if they so much as touched the palace doors. Shara stood behind Monblanc, watching her panicked friend in concern. "They're gone Montblanc."

   "No… that can't be… they were just here!" Montblanc cried shakily. "And Marche…"

 "Damn it all!" There was a hard clang behind them as Colin threw his sword at the earth, enraged. "Why?!"

  Lyle sunk to his knees, his eyes slightly clouded. "They're gone…" 

 Guiness stood with Nono, watching half his friends take out their anger, their panic, and their remorse. He sighed. "Well at least we don't have those two loons breathing down our necks…"

   Nono tugged at his distressed brother's shirt. "Brother, do not worry kupo. We'll find them. I'm sure Marche is in good hands with Ritz."

   Montblanc sighed and put his head in his arms on the ground. "They could be anywhere… that was a seam."

   Lyle sighed and stared up at the sky. "I think the best we can do for now is get to the Palace." 

  Montblanc stared at him. "Are you kupo?! We have to find them! What if they're hurt… or worse?!" 

  "Calm down little dude," Guiness said, patting the moogle's head. "Lyle's right. We'd waste time looking for them if they're probably already on their way to the palace. And time is something we haven't got right now."

   Miss. Radiuju stood in silence a few feet away from them, staring blankly at the spot where Marche and Ritz had just been. Colin looked over at her and walked over to her. "Hey… are you all right?"

    She sunk to her knees, still staring straight ahead. Her mouth opened as if to speak, but then it automatically shut. Colin sighed. "Listen, if we go to the palace Marche might be there, he's probably trying to get there anyway. Let's just go there and if they don't show we'll find them."

   She was still silent as a mouse.

 "Miss. Radiuju?" Lyle stepped forward, but Shara beckoned both boys away from her. "What?"

    Shara nodded over to the distressed mother. "She is in pain, for she just witnessed her son's death."

  "But he's not dead!" Montblanc bellowed. "He was only severely injured!"

  "Only?!" cried Lyle. "Not many humans can survive a sword through the chest!"

"That can be reversed here!!" growled Montblanc. "But I doubt it can be in your wo-

   It just occurred to Montblanc where the seam might have sent them. "Oh my god!"  
  "Our world is not called 'oh my god'," Lyle said pointedly. "It's called St. Ivalice."

 "I know that!" Montblanc cried. "But Ujuidar probably sent Marche and Ritz through a seam to St. Ivalice!"

   Colin blinked. "Why would he do that? Isn't their point to keep us from going home?"

 "No, listen," Montblanc said hurriedly. "Ujuidar probably sent them to St. Ivalice because then Marche would have little chance of survival!"

  "What?!" Lyle cried. "That bastard!"

  "Well there go our chances of finding them at the palace…" Colin pulled off his hat and held it to his chest. "Poor Marche…"

 Miss. Radiuju stood slowly. "He's alive." 

   Shara nodded. "Indeed, I do not hear him walking in the spirit world."

"You can hear people in the spirit world?" Nono said brightly. "That's so kupo! Say hello to my father for me will you?"

  "How do you know if he's alive?" Colin said to Marche's mother, who was still very pale. She smiled serenely, "A mother always knows…"

  "Is Doned alive then?" said Montblanc. Miss. Radiuju nodded. 

 Shara piped in. "They're alive all right."  Shara directed her attention to the West. "And they're heading to the palace right now…"

   "What're we sitting around here for?" Montblanc cried happily. "Let's go! We have the book, so maybe it can help us find them! To the palace!"

  "To rescue Mewt!" Lyle declared. Guiness poked him. "If he needs rescuing. He's no damsel."

  "Whatever, he looked like one with those weird cones on his head last time we were here," Lyle retorted. 

  "Come on you two!!" Montblanc growled, motioning for them to come as the rest ran ahead of him. Guiness beamed and took off, dragging Lyle with him. 

    Behind one of the distorted pillars, Ztir stood very still, listening to their conversation. A smile curled upon her lips, her cold eyes glittering. _So… they're walking straight into our little trap…_

******

    One minute the two of them were in each other's arms, spiraling through a seam in the fabrics of an illusion, and the next minute Marche found he was lying on something soft and lumpy. He opened his eyes and glanced around; he was in the palace waiting room, the same place he had been last time when the guards figured out who he was. 

   Something moved under him that made his jump. He flipped over onto his stomach, immediately grabbing whatever was under him. He ended up with two human wrists, his face inches from another. "Ritz!"  
  "Ugh…" Ritz moaned. "What a way to land…" She was lying on the marble floor with him on top of her. She looked up at him and blinked. "Oh… only you…"

   The two stared at each other for a moment, blushes creeping onto their faces. Marche pounced off her, and Ritz drew herself away from him. They sat apart on the floor, trying very hard to mask their sudden burst of emotion. 

    Marche stood, not meeting Ritz's eyes as he scanned the room. "The next room is the throne room…" There was a pit in his stomach; his last trip to the palace had been a dangerous one, considering Llednar had been trying with all his power to kill him. He shuddered at the thought of being under the brunt of Omega again. 

   Ritz wandered over to the door, her fingers curling around the solid gold doorknocker. The bear was still held in one hand, hanging gently from her fingers. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, peering around the door into the throne. She glanced around and motioned for him to follow. 

   Stepping into the throne room, Marche found that it was exactly the same as last time, minus the huge dents Omega had bored in the walls. The wide room was huge, much too big to be just for one small person. 

   "So, you've finally made it here."

The two jumped in surprise and looked down the sprawling throne room. Sitting on the throne about a yard away was a black mage. 

   "Marche…" Ritz clung to his arm. "Who is that?"

 The black mage was sitting in the chair horizontally, his feet dangling over the side and his hat tipped forward. He flipped right side up and adjusted his hat. "Ah, excuse me. I've forgotten my manners. Welcome."

   Marche walked a few steps forward to get a closer look at who was sitting in the throne. "Ritz… is that Mewt…?"

   Ritz squinted. "No…"

   The boy stood slowly and walked toward them. Marche could now clearly see that the boy was not a black mage at all; he was a mageknight. "Who are you? Where's Mewt?"

  "Mewt?" the boy's voice was oddly familiar. "Mewt's safely tucked away, I assure you. My big brother is dealing with him right now."

   "Your brother?" Ritz said, squinting. 

 "Yes," the boy said, standing a few feet away. He pulled off his hat, smiling. His eyes glittered maliciously. His eyes were a brilliant blue, his hair a crisp reddish brown. It was cut short, a little too short. "But I'm curious… what is it you plan to do now that you're here?"

   _Mom cut his hair too short on one side in the back… so she cut off the rest…except in the front, so his bangs could be seen… _The thought swam in Marche's head. _But he hated that hair cut and demanded we go to a barber… _He stared at the shorter boy and gasped. "Doned?!" 

**To Be Continued**


	11. Mistress of Illusion

Spilt Ends

Introduction: Whooo! Chapter 11! Sorry for the evil cliffhanger… wait… it was really that evil? *back tracks to Chapter 10* Oh! ^.^;;; I guess it was. Anyway, I've got a few more chapters left, and we'll delve deeper into Doned's wonderful predicament in this chapter and the next. Enjoy!

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc Bold- actions, important stuff 

**Disclaimer: I haven't put one up in a while… ahem! I do not own FFTA! Whoever does, you are lucky! I may not own the game and characters, but I do own my own wittle cartridge, which as we speak is collecting dust! Anyway!**

XI

****

     Mewt sighed as he wandered through the long halls of the palace. He had been told to look in the East wing for any clues that may help, his father looking in the West one. Llednar had apparently sealed off the palace from the inside so there was no escape. But they had found something out, something terrible, and that was all that was needed to send Babus out with a distress signal. 

    Mewt shuddered in the cool breeze. He remembered walking down this hallway with his 'mother' Queen Remedi, talking. He would try to force himself into believing that his mother really had come back, but that was something he never accomplished. In his heart he had always known that all of this was a dream and that it would end whenever he woke up.

   Gently his fingers grazed the stone pillars. He leaned on it and wondered where he was.         The problem with his dream was that he never wanted to wake up from it. He didn't want to leave his mother even if she wasn't real. But part of him had already realized beforehand that his mother was truly gone, and the illusion only proved that point. Suddenly the dream had become a nightmare.

    Figuring he could control it he had strengthened the laws. He slowly turned on Marche, fearing him and his triumph in bringing everyone back home. He realized now how foolish he had been. 

   _Don't dwell on that… _a small voice in his head spoke up. He nodded to himself and continued down the hall, his mind reverting to something else, something a little more pleasant.

    He came to the end of the hall and fingered the grand white door. Smiling to himself he remembered that snowy day when he had first met Marche and Ritz had spoken up for him. His smile grew slowly, for he admired Ritz's strength of heart from afar. He had no idea that he was blushing.

  Pressing his weight on the door he found that it was indeed open and not locked like he had supposed most of the doors were. The door swung open slowly, revealing a bedroom. 

  _My bedroom… _Mewt scanned the room in amazement; the room was much too large for just one person. He stepped in slowly, and as he did something moved on the bed, causing Mewt to jump.

   The person's eyes came into view first, and Mewt knew exactly whom it was they belonged to. "Llednar!"

   Llednar stepped onto the marble floor, carefully avoiding the mess of books on the ground. He looked exactly as Prince Mewt had looked, his hair done up in horn like statures. His apparel was yellow and he held a staff identical to Mewt's. The eye color was the only difference between the Prince and Mewt. "Yes…"

   A new courage swirled through Mewt's body. "You led me here didn't you? Half the doors in the palace were locked!"

   "You're getting it now," Llednar said, his mouth taunts. He walked around Mewt, the two eyeing each other. "Where are you hiding it?"

   "Hiding what?" Mewt said. He sneered. "The other copy of the book? It's gone. Babus took it."

  "You dolt, I know where the book is. That fat little stooge…" Llednar gritted his teeth. "I sent two snipers out to kill the little mage…"

   Mewt's eyes widened. "No…"

"Heavens yes," Llednar said icily. "I can't have two books in one world… I assure you that one of my snipers will fetch it and bring it back quickly…"

   Mewt forced himself not to look concerned, if Llednar knew he had inched fear into him then all would be lost. Besides, he needed more information. "You can't seal this world Llednar."

   "Oh but I can," Llednar said gently, examining his nails. "And you know all too well that you, nor your father can stop me. Which reminds me…"

   He snapped his fingers and an orb of light appeared at his side. "Your father's in the dungeon, about to be persecuted for impersonating the dead Judge Master."

  "What?!" 

 "And the penalty…" The image in the orb swirled into a picture of Cid in the dungeon. Mewt reached for it, but as he did it disappeared. Llednar watched him with malice. "Death."

   "No!" Mewt cried in horror. "He's our dad! You can't do that!"

 Llednar grinned. "Yes, but I don't need a father anymore, I can take care of myself just fine…" He opened the door to the hallway. "Now then, stay here where I can keep an eye on you. If you even think about trying to free your father, I'll kill your little friends as well. And the first one to go will be the girl… what's her name? Ritz?"

  Mewt's eyes widened. Llednar sneered at him. "Yes, that's her name. She's cute." 

 "You wouldn't dare…" Mewt said quietly. Llednar's eyes narrowed. "Oh but I would."

 Mewt charged at him, "You won't get away with this!"

   "Sit down!" Llednar ordered, his eyes flashing. Suddenly, Mewt could feel two white hot hands grasp his arms and throw him back onto the bed, halfway across the room. He lie still, his wrists burning where Llednar had grabbed him. "You take one step out this room and I'll slay the whole lot of them!" 

  Llednar slammed the door behind him as he stormed out. Mewt lie, breathing heavily with his vision slightly clouding. 

    "Dad…"

****

   "Doned!" Marche's heart burst with joy. "You're okay!" He ran toward his brother and hugged him fully, resting his chin on the top of Doned's head. "We were so worried…"

   Ritz stood, watching Doned carefully. Her grasp on the stuffed bear tightened. "Marche!"

"Mom's been turned into a viera…" Marche said gently, "But she doesn't look so bad. The clan's on its way here and-

   He cut himself off as blue static bolts climbed up his body, shocking all his muscles. "What the…"

    Before he could finish the static force threw him away from his brother and across the hall. Marche collided back first into a stone pillar, slicing it before he came to a stop at the wall. Ritz cried out in horror. 

   Marche's eyes were wide and glossy. "D-Doned?"  
Doned walked toward him. "Big brother told me I have to kill you. You're ruining Mewt's life. Poor Mewt… poor big brother."

  "Doned, I'm your brother," Marche shook his head in dismay. "Remember? Marche?"

"How dare you insult big brother!!" Doned growled. "You are scum! Scum like you can't be big brother! Die!!" 

   Ritz was there in an instant. She grabbed Marche and dodged the energy ball Doned had shot at him, and rolled down to the wall. Marche ended up leaning against the wall with Ritz on top of her. Both of them were blushing. 

   "T-Thanks…" he whispered, but she had already pushed herself off him, standing in front in defense, rapier drawn. Doned kept walking toward them, another energy ball forming in his hands. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way you scum!"

   Marche stared at Doned. "Doned… you can walk!"

 "I've been walking you imbecile!" Doned snarled, shooting an energy ball at them. Ritz blocked it, sending it back at him. Doned was too busy glaring at Marche to dodge it. 

  "Doned look out!" Marche cried, standing in an attempt to go help his brother. Ritz held him back. "Do you want to get killed?!"

   The rebounded ball hit Doned's right leg, and immediately the boy buckled. "Ah!" 

  "Doned!" Marche cried, tearing past Ritz to get to his brother. Ritz reached out to grab him and missed. "Marche wait!"

   He reached his brother and checked his leg. "Can you move it?"  
Doned stared up at him, his eyes flashing. "Get away from me!!" He threw out his hands and pushed against Marche's chest, sending him flying to the wall again. Marche hit the wall with an earsplitting crack and toppled to the ground, half conscious. "D-Doned…"

   Ritz gasped and ran over to Marche, dodging the fireballs Doned hurled at her. Slowly Doned tried getting to his feet, but his right leg kept buckling. "What's going on?"

   "Ah…" Marche swallowed, trying to push away the pain as he tried to stand. Ritz grabbed hold of his arm and hoisted him to his feet. "We have got to get out of here!" 

   She handed him a potion. Marche downed it in an instant and tried to protest. "But Doned-

  "Doned's never been better," Ritz snapped sarcastically. "But we'll be cut to pieces if we don't get out of here!"

   Marche glanced at her in surprise, but she had already thrown open the double doors. She motioned for him to move, "Let's get out of here before he figures out how to get around his crippled leg!" 

   Too late, Doned was already on his feet, one of his legs limp as he dragged it across the hall. "DIE!" He continued to shoot energy balls at them, purple balls of hot energy that made craters in the marble flooring. 

   "Run!" Ritz cried, grabbing Marche's wrist and taking off down the hall. Doned jumped from wall to wall, shooting from all angles. He was hopping on one foot, but for a limping person he was going pretty fast.

   "Ritz!" Marche tried to wrench free from her death grip on his arm, but he couldn't seem to break her grip. "He's my brother…I have to help him!"

   "I don't want him to make the same mistake!" She cried over her shoulder. "I don't want him to awaken and find you dead!"

     Marche didn't give up. He halted his movement and skid, trying to stop her from running faster. Apparently, that wasn't completely possible, as a fireball grazed his cheek. "Oh my god! He's that fast?!"

   "Why do you think I'm running at this speed?!" Ritz grabbed, yanking him to run faster. "We can't stop now, there's a door up ahead; we can hide in that room!" 

   "Burn and die in your ashes!" Doned shrieked, bouncing off the left wall and shooting out a horde of fireballs. Ritz streaked through them with death defying speed, somehow managing to dodge every last one. Marche was half running after her, his hand still in hers. 

   Ritz smiled. "There it is!" she pressed faster as the amount of debris accelerated (Doned had now found that he could hurl the suit of armor at them), praying she'd be able to get them through the door. 

   Doned shot out an energy ball, aimed straight at Marche. Ritz bounced off the door, kicking it open as she flipped onto her feet, facing him. "Get in now!"

   "But Doned-

"GO!" she shrieked, pushing him with unknown strength into the next room. She held her ground and smacked the energy ball away like a baseball, causing it to ricochet around the room before finally striking Doned's other leg. Doned buckled at the door as Ritz dashed inside, slamming the door before him. 

 Ritz heaved a sigh of relief, sinking to the floor in exhaustion. "Phew…"

    "Marche? Ritz? Is that you?" 

  The two whirled around, immediately prepared for any kind of attack. But they lowered their weapons at what they saw. "Mewt!"

   Mewt sat on the bed looking slightly battered. His wrists were burned severely as he hopped off the huge bed, stepping over the books scattered across the room. A few of the pages from some of the books danced around his feet. "Ritz… your hair…"

  "Long story short," Marche spoke before Ritz could. "This is her true hair color."

   He stood a foot away from them, staring at his feet. "I'm sorry… we got captured… and Babus…"

   Marche sighed. "Babus is dead… yes."

Ritz walked over and hugged Mewt. "It's ok Mewt, we're here now. We're here to help you."

   "Babus…" Mewt hugged her back and started to cry. Marche walked over and hugged them both. There they stood, grasping onto each other for support emotionally. After a moment or two they withdrew, silent in their own little worlds.

   An annoyed pounding at the door sprung all three of them back into reality. There was panic in her eyes. "We've got to get out of here, Doned will break down that door soon and…"

  "Doned?" Mewt looked at Marche. "They got to Doned too?"

 Marche bit his lip, but said nothing. Mewt took his hand. "Marche…"

  There was a loud clang and a huge dent appeared in the stone door. Mewt raised his eyebrows. "Did he just throw a suit of armor at the door?"

   Ritz wasn't listening as she prowled around the huge room, looking for something, anything that would help them escape. "Damn! Mewt how could you live in this place?! There are no windows!"

   "That was so I wouldn't try to escape my own dream," Mewt nodded. "But as I do recall, there should be a secret passageway somewhere in this room."

   Her eyes lit up at that. "Great! Help me look!"

 Marche drew toward the dented down, where he could hear Doned slamming away at the door in an attempt to break in. He put one palm on the door. _Doned…I'll get you out of this safe and sound… I promise._

"DIE!" Doned bellowed, slamming his fist at the door with all his might. The door crumbled in one spot, spewing out rock under Marche's hand. His eyes widened. 

   "Marche!!" Ritz cried, grabbing his hand. "Let's go! Mewt found a passage behind the bookcase…" Luckily Doned could not hear them above the racket he was making. "Hurry! Let's go!"

     Mewt held the passage open as Ritz dragged Marche down the dank hallway. Mewt closed the bookcase gently behind them as they trotted down the passage. The bookcase closed completely just as Doned burst into the room, sword drawn. However, they did not hear his curses as they wandered down the dark spiraling staircase lit merely with torches.

    "Thanks Mewt," Ritz said gently, smiling at him. The boys stood on either side of her as they walked down the seemingly endless staircase. His face flushed slightly. "N-no problem…"

   Marche watched the two in silence as they walked. His stomach twisted as he watched his friend blush, and for a brief second he would've liked nothing better than to punch Mewt. He quickly got over the feeling, leaving him to wonder why he had felt such a weird burst of anger in the first place. 

   After a while of walking in silence he felt Ritz press his palm. He just realized that they had been walking hand in hand the whole time. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable and tried to release her hand, but she strengthened her grip and pulled closer to him. "It's cold…" she whispered more to herself than to anyone else. 

  It was cold? Everything seemed so warm. Marche could feel heat pulsing through his body as she pressed against him, seeking body heat. He could feel his face flush and hoped that Mewt couldn't see. Anxiously he glanced over at his soft-spoken friend, who was thankfully staring straight ahead. 

   It was a big transition, coming from the throne hall to this dank staircase. Up in the throne hall against Doned there was never a dull moment… in fact, Doned was like a mini Llednar. But down here, it was very quiet, although Marche wouldn't quite call it dull. 

   Suddenly his foot slipped on the next stair, and Marche slid down to his rump and skid down the next couple of stairs to the foot of the staircase. Wincing, he glanced up at his two friends who trotted down to him. They were trying their best to contain their laughter. 

  Their smothered snickers were immediately silenced as they heard footsteps step into the room at the foot of the stairs. Quickly they whisked back up the stairs, peering through the stone railing in the shadows at the scene below.

   Ujuidar stepped into the room, followed closely by Ztir. Llednar stood in the circular room leaning over a wooden podium to look at the Gran Grimoire perched upon it. 

   The walls were lined with shelves and cabinets filled with assorted potions. In the center of the room stood an ink black cauldron, a swirling green mist billowing lightly from it. On a long table next to the cauldron stood the weirdest assortment of objects, including Ujuidar's bloodstained sword. 

   "No sign of the blasted thing…" Ujuidar said gruffly. "Mewt may have been telling the truth."

  "Come now," Llednar said. "We always bring it everywhere… why wouldn't he have it now?"

  _It wasn't on his persona when you wounded him at the park so maybe it was left in the real world. _Ztir's feet were on the ground for once. Ujuidar stood near her stiffly, looking more like a bodyguard than anything.

   "Nonsense," Llednar stated. "It's bound to be here somewhere because it's not in the real world anymore. I know."

   Ritz's eyes widened. _The bear…_Her hands tightened around its cotton filled body, holding it closer to her chest. _They want the bear!_

"And how do we know you're telling the truth and not sending us on some wild goose chase?" Ujuidar snapped. Llednar looked up from the book, his eyes narrowed. "You're still angry with me. It's not my fault that she got hurt! Take my word for it, I am your master!"

  Ujuidar folded his arms in annoyance, leaning against the wall. Ztir looked at Ujuidar, _Why must you argue with him?_

"Because he's going to have you killed…" Ujuidar whispered as he eyed Llednar. "I know he will…"

  "I can hear you with supreme clarity," Llednar said. "And if you must know, yes, I do plan on killing your precious Ztir."

  Ztir's eyes widened. _What?  
_Ujuidar stood up and unsheathed his sword. "Why?!"

  "Apparently she has become the only thing you'd die for," Llednar said, staring up at Ujuidar with malice. "I am your master. I am supposed to be the object of which you've sworn to protect!"

  "I will not stand for this!" Ujuidar growled, standing in front of Ztir. "Leave her be!"

"Step aside Ujuidar," Llednar's eyes narrowed. "Your master commands you."

   Ujuidar stood defiantly in front of Ztir. "You'll have to get through me first."

 "You dare defy me?" Llednar's eyes clouded. "Fine then! Her fate is sealed!" He lifted his hands. "Omega!"

  "What the?! You bastard! Not here!" Ujuidar cried, but it was too late. Almost immediately the blast struck him full force in the chest, sending him crunching through the wall. When the dust settled, Ujuidar lie still in the mass, unconscious for the time being.

   The three on the banister gasped in horror as Llednar rounded on Ztir. She was strong however, and stood defiantly, awaiting his attack. _I will not go without a fight_.

  "So be it," Llednar sheathed his sword. Ztir pulled up her staff and cast Reflect and Protect spells. 

   His pupils dilated as he charged forward. "Those puny defense spells cannot repel me! I will tear through you like tissue paper!" 

  He slid the sleek metal sword straight through her shield and her body, sending a swathe of blood to the ground. Ztir gave a look of surprise, but her expression changed in an instant. _You fool. You've been with me all this time and you still think you can just run me through with a sword?_

Llednar raised an eyebrow, but after a moment of thought it dawned on him. Laughing gleefully the Ztir in front of him disintegrated into thin air, whereas behind him the real Ztir came down upon his head. 

   He dodged at the last second, sword drawn and in front of him. Ztir's eyes gleamed. _Reflection!_

   "Damn…" Llednar growled under his breath. "I hate it when you use this spell…"

 Ztir continued laughing as she spilt in two, fingers touching. Then the two split into two; the clones continued to double until they had made a circle around him, still laughing. They released fingertips and drew out their staffs. _Find me now Llednar! Firaga!_

   Thousands of fireballs rained down upon him. Llednar managed to dodge only a few as the circle of Ztirs spun faster and faster, creating a whirlwind. The mini tornado struck Llednar with such force it tossed him bodily to the wall. The Ztirs turned on him. _Hahhaha… come now you can do better than that. I've already taken off half your health!_  
  Llednar grinned. "Tsk. I've already found you…"

   He struck the ground with his sword. "Abyss!"

 The attack struck all the Ztir's, their eyes widening as each one disintegrated into thin air. _No!_

Once they'd all disappeared Llednar gazed around. But the real Ztir was nowhere to be found. "Come on out Mistress of Illusion…"

  _Die! _Once again Ztir came down upon his head, staff poised and ready. Just at that second Llednar teleported just as she was about to strike. She landed softly and whirled around in preparation for counterattack. Instead a smooth metal blade slid under her neck. "Game over…"

 Ztir gasped. Llednar stood a foot behind her, sword drawn under her neck. One wrong move, and Ztir would be dead. She smiled. _Ah… I see I am still no match for your speed or power…_

It was at that moment that Ujuidar awoke dizzily, watching the scene from the hole he'd made in the wall. "Ztir!"

   Llednar smiled. "Goodbye Ztir."

"NO!" Two voices cried out, one was Ujuidar's, and the other was Marche's. Marche rushed forward and took the knife away from Llednar. Shielding Ztir behind him he held the knife at Llednar. "Don't!"

   Llednar's eyes dilated. "Ujuidar! I thought the boy was dead!"

 Ujuidar stared at Llednar. "Dead? Well apparently not. His little friends seemed to have gotten to him before he could die…" 

   "Damn you!" Llednar seethed. Ujuidar stepped forward toward Ztir, but Llednar growled, "Take one more step and she's history…"

   Ujuidar stared at the frightened Ztir sitting behind Marche. Reluctantly he stepped down. 

  Llednar turned back to Marche, circling him. Marche followed Llednar's movements, arms outstretched to ensure that Ztir could not be blasted with Omega. Llednar stopped after walking full circle and unsheathed his sword. Threateningly he pointed it at Ztir, and when Marche shifted so he blocked the shot he pointed it at his neck. 

  "You dare defy me?" Llednar's grin was ice. "You? Pathetic boy who wanted so desperately to save the world… I despise you…" His icy grin widened as he gripped his sword. "Maybe a taste of Omega will change your mind…"

   Ujuidar opened his mouth to speak, but Llednar was a step ahead of him. "Not a word!"

He fell silent and Llednar turned back to Marche. "Tell me one thing Marche Radiuju… why do you insist on protecting Ztir? She is the enemy is she not?"  
   Marche stared at Llednar defiantly, silent. The point of Llednar's sword poked his neck. "Is she not?" he pressed, growing impatient.

   "Yes…" Marche said softly. "She's the enemy…"

Llednar grinned. "That's what I thought… so why do you protect her? I could easily slay her for you, and then there would be one less of us to kill."

   "I do not wish to kill," Marche replied. Llednar withdrew his blade and slashed at him. Behind him, Ritz screamed in horror as blood splattered to the ground. 

  Marche stood with a long, sleek cut running from the bridge of his nose to just under his ear. Blood trailed down his face, but he still stared defiantly at Llednar. Then slowly he knelt down, his right hand tracing the long cut in pain. 

   Llednar brought the tip of the sword to his mouth and carelessly licked the blood from the sword. "You did not answer my question. Why is it that you wish to protect Ztir?"

   Marche glared up at Llednar's emotionless eyes. All he could see was hatred. "Because… Ztir is Ritz's hatred."

   Llednar stared at him. "I know that you fool. Stand aside!"

"And…" Marche said, annoyed. "Ritz is my friend, and as her friend I have sworn to be by her side through thick and thin…" He wiped the blood from his face. "Ztir is a piece of Ritz. If I can not accept Ritz for who she is than I am not a good friend… and I care for her…"

  He glanced at Ritz. "I accept Ritz for who she is."

Ritz gasped, her eyes watering slightly. She beamed at Marche, her hands covering her smile and blush. Marche smiled back, and Mewt nodded at him. Mewt stood and came over to Marche. "We're her friends Llednar… Marche and I would never want anything to happen to Ritz…" he glanced back at Ztir. "Even her hatred."

   Ztir stared up at them, tears flowing down her cheeks. She smiled up at her friends and whispered, "Thank you…"

   They gasped. "Ztir!" Ujuidar cried out, smiling. Everyone looked at him in horror: Ztir had spoken in voice… and Ujuidar smiled? "Ztir! You can speak!!"

   Ztir's eyes however, were on Marche and Mewt. She beamed at them as a white light shrouded her. Slowly her body disintegrated, her white particles drifting over to Ritz and entering her chest. Ritz sat there, immobilized, until finally Ztir was gone.

    "What?!" Ujuidar stepped forward, amazed and horrified at the same time. "Ztir…"

 Llednar bit his lip to keep from killing everyone in the room. "Dammit…" 

    He growled in annoyance once Ztir had gone. "God damn you! Mewt!!! You're out of your room! And you know what that means…" his eyes glinted maliciously. "Death!"

  "What?! No!" Mewt cried out, lunging at Llednar before he could reach the stairs. Llednar however, disappeared on the spot. "Ahahahahah! I may not have been able to kill Ztir but I know someone else who is just dying to see me!!"

   His laughter echoed through the castle. Mewt's fists were clenched. "Dad…"

 "What's going on?" Marche asked, touching Mewt's shoulder. He sighed, "Llednar said that if I left my room than Dad… he was going to execute him…"

  "What?!" Marche cried out in horror. He grabbed Mewt's wrist and hoisted him up. "Come on! Maybe we can reach him in time!!" He turned to Ritz. "Ritz, let's go!"

    She smiled and nodded, following after them as they dashed up the stairs. _Thank you… both of you…_

Once they had left Ujuidar crept out of the shadows, his eyes flashing. "They… they killed her. They killed Ztir…" A malevolent grin upturned on his face as his eyes glittered red. His whole body was shaking with rage, his fists tightly clenched at his side. One hand tightened so much around the hilt of his diamond sword that it cracked. "They shall pay… they shall pay very, very dearly…"

**To Be Continued**

Oh yeah… I forgot to mention Ztir dies. Oops… 


	12. Etching in the Fabrics of Time

Split Ends

Introduction: Woohoo! Finally got this chapter done! Anyhoo, here's the 12th chapter (no I'm not done yet, this still has about 3 chapters left to go) in which the plotline is completely explained. There is some humor in this chapter as Colin, Lyle, and Guiness are back into play. 

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc 

Bold- important stuff, actions

Disclaimer: Still don't own FFTA… nor do I have a lawyer. Please don't sue!

XII

*****

    "Come on!!" Mewt called behind them as they rushed up the stairs after Llednar. Llednar turned back his blonde head and laughed, "You think you can get there before me? Think again!!"

   He stopped short, just in front of the door. His grin was oozing with malice as he tossed a smokescreen down. Marche, who had taken Ritz's hand, clutched it tight. "Llednar!"

   Llednar grinned at them and cackled, disappearing right as the smoke overtook their vision. The smoke stung their eyes and slipped into their lungs, blinding them momentarily and sending them all coughing. But as they tried to disperse the smoke, another figure appeared in the cloud. 

  "Dammit!" Ritz coughed. "Slip rain!" She raised her staff and a little rain cloud appeared overhead. As the water beat the smoke down, the figure stood in the midst patiently. "There he is!" Marche cried, thrusting his hand forward. "Llednar!"

    "Naughty, naughty," the figure cooed. "Such naughty warriors made big brother angry…" The smoke dispersed, and the boy came into view. 

   Marche's eyes widened. "Doned?!"

    Mewt stared in disbelief. "Doned… it is true… they got you too."

 Doned's brow furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?? I've always been this way! No one has got me!" He unsheathed his sword. "I'm a brave warrior who can use magic, a mageknight like big brother's friend Mewt! Big brother says that you must be chastised… and chastise I shall!" 

    "Doned you have it all wrong!" Marche cried. "You're my brother, and that's Prince Mewt!" He nodded to Mewt, who stepped forward. "Your big brother's friend is Llednar!" 

"You? You are not worthy to be my brother!" Doned growled. He pointed his sword at Marche. "How dare you say that commoner is the Prince! Burn in hell!" 

   "Wait!" Marche cried, grabbing Doned's sword. "Doned please! It's Marche! If you can't remember me as your brother-

  "You are not big brother, bastard!!" he snarled, trying to wrench his sword free.

"-then at least remember me as a person…" Marche said gently. "Doned, it's me. In the real world you weren't able to walk because of your illness, you poked fun at me constantly about how I wasn't good at sports… you always got most of the attention, and half the time I felt like I wasn't even part of the family…" 

  Doned's cold eyes stared back at him, and although there was no emotion in those eyes he knew his little brother was listening. "It's Marche, Doned. I never wanted to hurt you when we got here… you were so wrapped up in self pity that you lashed out at me when we were in Ivalice last time. You were so happy; you could walk in this world.

   Even though you can be a royal pain sometimes, you're a good person. You're much stronger than I ever could become… and you can grab attention…" The tears were coming back. "I'm sorry Doned… I'm sorry you're this way… I never wanted this to happen…"

   Doned stood there, watching Marche cry into his sword. His shaking grip loosened slightly as he watched his brother, his body beginning to shake uncontrollably. "M-m…"

  Marche looked up at Doned, who was still shaking wildly. "Doned?"

 "M…m…" Doned's eyes kept flickering from a red tint to his regular blue color. Emotion was trying to force its way to the expression. The sword clattered to the ground. "M…"

    "He's trying to say Marche…" Ritz watched in awe. Mewt stepped forward. "Doned… it's us. I'm Mewt, the quiet kid who brought in that weird book… the book that got us sucked into this mess."

  Ritz touched Doned's shoulder, her hand vibrating with his body. "I'm Ritz… their classmate. I was with Shara the whole time in Ivalice… so you never saw me much…"

   Doned gazed at each one in turn, a dazed expression on his face. Suddenly his legs buckled and he sunk to his knees, his eyes widening. "M-ma…"

  "Doned…" Marche drew closer to his brother. 

  "Marche!!" Doned screamed, covering his ears as if shuddering from a loud sound. A sound wave rippled through their bodies as Doned's scream echoed. Sweating profusely, Doned clutched his ears, screaming in terror. "Marche! Marche, help me!!!"

   "Doned!" Marche cried out, throwing his arms around his brothers trembling body. Doned was in a complete cold sweat, shaking in his brother's arms. "Doned, I'm right here! Ritz and Mewt are right here with us… you've got to wake up!" 

    "M-Marche… I… I…" Doned whispered shakily. Suddenly he let out another shriek of terror. His pupils dilated and lost their emotion. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" 

 Once again the familiar sparks shot up and down Marche's body. Before anybody could react Marche was thrown through the door with an earsplitting crack.

    Doned growled and stood up, pointing his sword at Marche's unconscious body. "DIE!" 

   Out of the point of his sword shot a bright energy ball that looked similar to Omega. Ritz clutched Mewt's arm. "Mewt! Come on, we have to help him!!"

   Mewt was two steps ahead of her. Racing to reach Marche before the Omega like attack did, he pressed faster. Standing in front of Marche's body, he held up his staff, round tip pointed. "I won't let you kill him!! I'm not weak anymore!!!"

    Marche opened his eyes wearily. "Mewt…?" Ritz collided with the ground next to him, pulling him in her arms. "Marche! You're ok!"

  Doned's sword was smoking, his cocky grin seething as the energy ball smacked into the three. Mewt held his ground against the slicing wind, his staff held horizontally for protection. "I… won't… let… him… die!!!"

   Doned's eyes widened in horror; Ritz gasped. Mewt had steered the energy ball to the wall beside him, staff pointed at Doned's heart. Panting heavily, there was a new, angered look in Mewt's eyes. 

    Ritz stared in amazement. _He threw off the Omega look alike… Omega… Omega can kill in an instant! He's much stronger than he looks… _

 "Now then," Mewt glared at Doned. "You're dead."

    Doned sunk to his knees, thunderstruck. _No one's ever been able to escape that attack…let alone block it! _

  "Wait!!" Marche leapt from Ritz's arms and threw himself in front of the two. Mewt blinked in surprise. "Marche?"

   Marche's arms were spread out. "Don't hurt him Mewt! He's my brother!"

 "He'll kill you in an instant!" Mewt cried. "He'd kill us all! I… I couldn't bear that!"

   Ritz stepped forward. "Mewt, Marche's going to be all right ok? Stand down." Mewt reluctantly lowered his staff. She turned to Marche. "Marche, that boy behind you isn't Doned."

   "Yes it is!" Marche still stood in front of his petrified brother. "He looks like Doned, his name is Doned…"

  "But," Ritz stopped him, holding her index finger to his lips. "Would Doned try to kill you? Would Doned betray you?"

   "N-no…" Marche sighed, dropping his arms. "But… Doned's inside that monster…"

"Yes, but in order to get the real Doned out," Ritz smiled. "We must experiment. So you can't defend that Doned, because that Doned isn't our Doned, ok?"

   "Right…" Marche sighed and stepped away. Ritz smiled at where Doned had sat petrified. But Doned was gone. "Doned?"

   Marche gazed around, shaking his head in despair. "Doned…"

****

   "Hn…" 

      Cid sat in the dank dungeons chained heavily to the walls around him. The most he could do was sit still, considering that if he pulled on any of the chains hard enough they would bring the walls crashing down on him. Sighing, he jiggled one of his wrists, the echo of the chains surrounding him. "Well, this is a predicament…"

  He gave a slight nudge on one chain, designating a loose bolt connecting one of the webs of chains to the wall. The bolt loosened further, giving a light squeak. Most of the chains were rusted, making it difficult to do much of anything. He sighed. "I could just sit tight until the chains rust to nothing…"

   He gazed up at the small window a few feet up, a crack in the wall that provided his one ray of sunshine. The dungeon of the castle went for a good 10 yards into the ground, however not all of the dungeons were completely underground. He smiled, basking in the light warmth. _I sure hope Mewt's all right…_

Suddenly there was scuffling out in the hallway. Through the thick bars Cid could see the heavy door creak open, a handful of men filing through it. Three of the men were wearing dark masks over their faces; two were bangaa. The last person was the only one Cid recognized. "Llednar."

   "Llednar Twem to you," one of the bangaa growled. "Ssstupid human…"

"That's enough," Llednar growled, reaching through the bars to Cid. "Hello Daddy…"

   "You…" Cid growled, bearing his teeth. Llednar grinned maliciously. "Now, now Daddy, we wouldn't want you to escape. That's why we locked you up in here. You caused Mama so much pain… I think we should deliver a little revenge on her behalf…"

  "What…?" For the length of time Cid had been in chains (he did not know how long exactly) he had no idea what he was there for. "You don't mean…"

  "Execution…" Llednar grinned, gesturing to the other three. "Oh bangaa relish it!" 

  One of the bangaa drew out a long, gleaming, thick blade, probably a Falchion. He grinned from under his dark mask at Cid, his eyes glittering with glee. "Come on then, let's get it over with."

  Llednar clapped his hands. "Excellent! Now then…" He snapped his fingers and the chains binding Cid disappeared. Cid stood still, waiting as the bangaa fiddled with the lock in order to get to him.

   At that moment, Doned came flying into the room, bawling. "Prince!!! Marche, Mewt, and Ritz have escaped and I can't find big brother anywhere!!!"

   "Ujuidar?" Llednar growled. Doned hugged Llednar's leg tightly. "Prince!! I miss big brother!"  
   Cid stood, slack jaw in amazement, staring at Doned. "D-Doned?"

 Doned turned his emotionless blue eyes to Cid. "Who's this your Majesty?"

   Cid's eyes softened. "Doned, it's Cid. I'm Mewt's father."

 Doned's eyes narrowed. "So you're that scum's father!! Your son is an imposter!!" He glanced up at Llednar. "Oh! Are you going to execute him? Executions are so much fun to watch!"

  Cid stared at Doned, trying to process what the small boy had just said. _Marche's little brother… he's…he's under Llednar's control??_

  "Actually…" Llednar's eyes were narrowed slightly. "I think I have something else to attend to…" He turned to the bangaa, who were trying to hide their disappointment. "You three! Come with me! Leave him in his cell, let his body rot with the rats… then we'll chop off his decayed head!"

   "Decayed meanssss better pressserved…" the bangaa grinned at Cid. "And maybe we can have another head to keep it company?"

  "Indeed," Llednar swished out the door in a huff, Doned and the bangaa at his heels. 

 The heavy door banged shut, the sound echoing throughout the cell. Cid sunk to his knees at the sound of the lock clicking shut outside the thick door. _Doned… _

  He stared at the iron bars, amazed. _Llednar has spread his armies to the outskirts of Ivalice… all who oppose are immediately killed… but using his real self's friends as puppets…_He shook his head in dismay.

_  I've got to get out of here._

 He only had a few moments before execution took place. Doned's outburst had bought him some time, but only by a couple minutes. Cid knew that within the next ten minutes the "Prince" would come flouncing back through that heavy door, the three bangaa behind him with one intent: his head.

   Despite the lack of time, Cid found that he had trouble working quickly. Maybe it was that the shock of what had been happening had finally hit him, or just the fact that he was exhausted from the chains. Gently he crept to the wall, fingering the larges stones, looking for a break. 

   Annoyingly the bangaa had confiscated his weapons when they had dragged him in. His huge sword was strapped and chained to the wall in a room somewhere on one of the upper floors; Cid didn't know exactly where it was. He sighed after tapping the stones with his fingers; the place was definitely built to hold well. 

  He gazed up at his only ray of sunlight, the small window high above. Shadows passed through the sunlight, sending periods of darkness raining across the surfaces. Cid squinted in the light and could hear voices. 

   "Come on you ninnies!" growled a boy's voice, the boy sounded around Mewt's age. "We have to find away in this hunk of stone!"

   "All right, all right!" a second boy snapped. "We heard you the first time! Is it my fault that I'm slow?? I'm carrying a moogle that weighs a ton! What the heck do moogles eat… wrought iron??"

   "Maybe if you had taken all the gears he carries out of the pockets as I asked you to…" a cool feminine voice replied. "He wouldn't be so heavy."

   "Can we focus?" piped a smaller voice, definitely a moogle's. "We have to get into the palace! We've got to save Marche, Mewt, and Ritz!"

    Cid jumped at the sound of his son's name. Swiftly he latched onto the stone wall and carefully made his way up to the window, praying he'd catch them in time.

  "I'm amazed…" said the second boy. "There're no guards on duty. How dense is this Llednar kid? I mean come on! The Final Fantasy baddies could whip up minions at a drop of a hat!"

   "Guiness would you stop jabbering on about Final Fantasy already???" growled the first boy. "Geez… the whole way here the most you can do is comment on how the monsters are similar to ones in Final Fantasy…"

  "Yes, but didn't that come in handy though?" the second boy… Guiness said. There was shuffling that signaled that the second boy had made his point. 

   "There's no way we're getting in through this side," sighed a third boy's voice. Cid scrambled up faster, he was close to the window now. As he gripped the sill he cried, "Wait!!"

     All the figures stopped abruptly. He could see that the party consisted of three humans, a moogle (another he assumed was on somebody's back), and two vieras. "What was that?" said one of the viera, a voice he recognized.

  "Miss Radiuju!!!" He shouted, gripping the sill and clinging with all his strength. It was a long fall if he let go, so he tightened his grip. "Miss Radiuju! Down here!"

    "Oh my god…" he heard her voice soften as she spotted the tiny window. Frantically she bent down to peer through the window. "Cid?!" 

  "Yes!" he breathed in a hushed whisper. "It's me! What're you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking the same from you," came Montblanc's voice. Moments later his fuzzy head was peering down at him beside Miss. Radiuju's. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

  "Hn. Llednar locked me up in one of the dungeons. Maybe you guys can help me out," Cid said. "Considering I'll be a headless warrior in about… ten minutes." 

  "What?!" everyone chorused. Guiness jarred Nono awake quickly, pushing him into the window. "Nono, get inside there and try to find a way to get Cid out!"

   "Wha-? But I'm… sleepy…" Nono yawned, clinging to the sill. He was practically sitting on Cid's shoulder. Lyle smacked him on the head. "Move it or lose it sleepyhead! We don't have much time!" 

  "He can't blast the wall," Cid whispered. "So building something wouldn't help. Llednar has extremely powerful magic…"

   "Well there must be some way we can get you out of there…" Miss. Radiuju said gently. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I could summon someone…"

   "No, no, NO!" the three boys chorused. "We're not going through that again!!"

 "Why not??" growled Montblanc. "She summoned Ramuh didn't she??"

  "Yea," said Guiness. "Except he was naked!" Lyle nodded in agreement.

 "God…" Colin shook his head. "That was so humiliating… ten templars died laughing…"

   "Well they died didn't they??" Montblanc retorted and the four started arguing. 

  "Wait a minute…" Cid said. Nono had been wandering around the cell, poking the rocks with his tiny hammer. "Nono! Can you fit through those bars?"

  Nono answered him by simply walking through the thick bars. He beamed at Cid from outside the bars. "Why do you think they put moogles in smaller cells in prison?"

   "Perfect!" Cid cried. "Nono, hand me the keys! We can sneak out of here and search for an alternate entrance for the others to get in!"

   "Yes sir!" Nono saluted him and carefully picked the huge lock on the cell door. Within minutes Cid was free. Cid grinned at Nono and turned to the window where the rest of the clan stood. "Listen. Nono and I will try to find a passage to the outside. Once we find something Nono will come back here and lead you to the other side and I'll let you all in."

   Miss. Radiuju beamed. "Great! Did you hear that guys?"

 "And Shiva was in a skimpy outfit for Pete's sake!!" Colin retorted. "That is not a summon!!"

  "Um… guys?" Miss. Radiuju tapped Colin's shoulder, but the younger boy shrugged it off. Montblanc was enraged. "At least she can summon something you stooge! You can't even use magic!"

  "Hey little fuzzball I saved your ass in that last battle!!"

  "Guys…"

  "That may be so but I've saved you loads of times! Soldiers are so worthless! Why can't you upgrade to fighter or something?"

  "Cause I'm not a god damn genius ok?!"

 "GUYS!!!" Shara shouted, shutting all of them up instantly. They all turned and stared at Shara. Shara was usually the most reserved being in the clan and it was rare she ever raised her voice, let alone scream or shout. "You're being an impudence. Cid has an idea on how to get out of the cell and get us inside, so I suggest you shut up and listen." Her eyes narrowed on the three boys and Montblanc, whom had turned their backs on each other. "That and apologize…"

  "Hmph…" Montblanc opened on eye. "Impudent human."

 "Scrawny moogle," snorted Colin.

 Shara gave a low growl. The four immediately turned back to each other and apologized, although you could tell there was a bitter ring to their apologies. Cid then explained his plan to them and immediately left with Nono. The castle was big as it was and they had little time for mistakes in direction.

   The rest of the clan waited outside the window in the grass while the two searched for a passageway. The three boys and Montblanc had decided they weren't speaking to each other and sat a distance apart from each other, every so often casting an evil glare at the other person.

  Shara sat down in the grass, listening through the wall to trace Cid's steps. Miss. Radiuju stood amidst the others, clutching her staff in bewilderment. "Oh dear…"

   Montblanc sighed and stared up at the sky. It was the clearest blue that it had been in days, which was awkward. Suddenly a trail of cirrus caught his eye, and he pursed his lips. _A storm's brewing…_

  "I sure hope Mewt is all right…" Lyle said solemnly, resting his head in his hands. "We're supposed to protect him… although half the time we're too busy finding him."

   "I'm sure Marche and Ritz found him by now…" Guiness sighed. "If they haven't been killed by Llednar's Omega attack."

  "Llednar's a loon if you ask me," Colin replied. "I wonder why he's so dead set on keeping the book and killing Mewt."

   "Personally," Shara said, taking her ear from the wall for a moment. "The most I've been wondering is how we made it this far. All you guys have done the entire trip here is complain and fight."

   "Hmph…" Lyle sniffed. "Somebody's got a stick in their ass."

 "She's right you know," Colin sighed. He leaned over and picked up Montblanc. "If we're going to rescue them we have to get along."

   Montblanc sighed. "It's just so aggravating… we've been walking for days just to get to the palace, and when we get here they've completely blocked the entire building off." 

  "Well that explains the lack of guards at the prison," Guiness said. "They were all either guarding the palace gates… or out rallying people for Llednar's capture…"

  Miss. Radiuju was silent for a moment. "There has been so many wars… each town, city, place… they've all been falling to Llednar like dominoes…"

  Shara stared at the wall, waiting for a sign that they had found something. _Ritz… _

 "Shara…" Miss. Radiuju knelt beside her. Gently she wrapped her arms around the viera, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're all right." 

  Shara pursed her lips, allowing the other viera to embrace her. "Yes… Ritz is strong…" She gazed up at the evening sky. It was almost twilight, and still Nono had not returned with any news. She closed her eyes. "I just pray she's in one piece…"

  "Hm, knowing him he probably will," Lyle stood, walked over to the wall of the palace, and gently knocked on the stone. It felt like one solid object, instead of a bunch of stones. "That's some protection spell…"

"You know what I just realized?" Colin said thoughtfully. He looked at the others and smiled. "Marche's been acting a bit strange hasn't he? Not in a bad way… just… different. Especially around Ritz."

  Lyle swatted at him. "You're delusional. Marche's perfectly fine."

 Montblanc smiled wittingly. "You've noticed it too huh? Maybe… Marche's growing up?"

  Miss. Radiuju nodded, and laid her head on Shara's shoulder. Colin lay back onto the grass, staring up at the first few stars that had appeared in the sky. "Maybe…" 

   "Kupo!! Guys!! We found a way in!!" came Nono's voice. Excited, the small moogle crawled out of the window and into the open air. "It's on the west wing, right where Prince Mewt's room is!!" He bounced up and down as the others got up quickly. "Come on! Follow me!" 

   Bounding around the corner, he led the clan halfway around the castle to a thick wall where two huge turrets jutted out overhead. They could tell the wall was extremely thick, too thick to break and definitely too smooth to scale. Lyle sat down in confusion. "Nono, did you hit your head on something? There's nothing here but a huge wall."

  "Deceiving yes?" Nono beamed. "But it seems that someone blasted a hole through the wall at some point, and it must've been pretty recent…" He hopped over to the wall and extended his stubby arm. Touching the wall he pressed, and his hand slid through the wall. "See? Llednar didn't have time to rebuild it, so he merely cast an illusion spell to deceive."

  "What the?" Colin walked over and slid half his body through the wall. "Well this is awkward…"

  "Cid's on the other side," Nono smiled. "Come on now, quietly. We have to make this quick, there are still guards on duty you know."

   One by one they slid through the wall and appeared in a dank, damp room. The room looked completely ransacked, only half the torches were lit and the whole place was in ruins. Montblanc blew some fireballs to light the other torches, and the others stepped around the books and rubble toward the center, the only part of the room where the floor was almost completely untouched. 

   A podium stood in the center of the circular room with a book rested upon it. On a table a few feet away lay a bloodstained sword, the blood not yet dry. The staircase slithered upward, and leaning on the banister stood Cid.

   "Whoa…" Guiness stopped the others and pointed to the ceiling. "Look." 

 The ceiling was a complete map of the stars and constellations; the magic circle curling through some of the stars. The shiny balls of lights revolved around the ceiling, planets slowly orbiting around a shining ball of fire: the sun.

  "Wow…" Colin's eyes were wide. "What is this place…?"

 Cid stood at the podium, staring down at the book in wonder. "Look at this… it's the Gran Grimoire." 

 "What?" the rest of the clan gathered around as Cid read down the page. "This is an ancient ritual… "Ceremony of the Seal"…"

  Cid's brow furrowed as he continued to read. "_The ancient ones bestow the power upon this book that lies in thy hands. The Ceremony of the Seal, the ancient ritual passed down by generations upon generations of our ancestors, is the one leading path in etching in new eras in the fabrics of time…"_

 "Etching new eras? Fabrics of time?" Montblanc whispered. 

 _"Those who desire to seal the world must be living in the previous reality. The ancient wishgrant Li-grim must be present, and if is not present and accounted for must have the blood of the murderer. The spirit the Li-grim had previously taken must also be present in order to begin… By rubbing the blood on the spirit or by wishing Li-grim to do so the two will combine and summon the time master Cronus. Through Cronus is one able to seal the world or beckon forth the dream world into reality, and leave reality behind…"_

 Shara stepped back. "Oh my god… this… this is what Llednar is plotting…"

  Montblanc stared in horror. "Llednar… he wants to transform the world of Ivalice into reality!! He's going to destroy the real world!!"

**To Be Continued**


	13. Big Brother

Split Ends

Introduction: Hi everyone! Yes I know, I know… way too long to get this chapter out!! I'm sorry!!! Please don't kill me!! The reason for the length is because one, exams are this week, and two, I've been kinda lazy with my writing… see I admitted it! The three bullies are vampires in one of the missions? Wow… never knew that! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!

Italics-thoughts, memories, etc Bold- actions, important stuff 

**Disclaimer- Don't own FFTA, Square Enix does. I don't own, you no sue. **

XIII

******

   Cid stared in dismay, the others crowded around him. Nobody spoke for a moment, until Cid turned to the table where the bloodstained sword. "The blood of the murderer… that's Marche's blood. That explains why they intended to kill him, to get the blood needed and to make sure he stayed out of the way. Llednar tried to kill two birds with one stone."

  "But Llednar is an illusion…" Miss. Radiuju thought a moment. "Right? So how can he cast such a spell?"

  "He also intended to kill Mewt," Lyle piped in. "He used Omega to try to kill Mewt back in the real world, except we saved him. Maybe by killing Mewt he would beome a real being."

  "No," Cid said. "If he killed Mewt that wouldn't accomplish anything. If Mewt dies, so does Llednar. I think he was only weakening Mewt…"

  "Weakening him for what?" Montblanc said. "How do you transform an illusion into reality?"

  "Maybe he needs the real Mewt to be weakened in order to perform a certain spell…" Miss. Radiuju flipped through the pages of the book carefully. "Here! In order to become a living being from a previously casted illusion you need to weaken the real being you are based from. Then by coming into the mind and casting this spell here…" She indicated the magic circle on the page with the ingredients needed. "…you can become a true being. Apparently you need to eat the flesh of the being you're based from… but they have to be near death to do so…"

  "That explains a lot…" Shara stepped forward. "But what is the spirit form of Li-grim? It was Queen Remedi… but she's dead. The spirit must still be alive… but where could it be?"

  They thought for a moment. "I have no idea," Cid finally spoke. "But I think the best we can do now is warn Mewt, Marche, and Ritz of what Llednar's intentions are. That way we have better chances of protecting Mewt from Llednar."  
  "Good idea," Colin walked over to the table and made to pick up the sword. However, it seemed to be glued to the table. "What the…?"  
  "Hey," Lyle went over to help Colin. "What's up with this sword??? It won't budge!"  
 "A bind spell," Shara said. "Llednar's not a stupid as we thought. It would have been good to take the sword with us… but with that bind spell it won't be coming up from the table anytime soon…"

  "Damn!" Lyle fumed, kicking the table in anger. "I swear when I get my hands on Llednar I'll…"

  Montblanc wasn't listening to the others. He stared down at the Gran Grimoire sitting on the podium, and slowly pulled out Ezel's copy. Babus's dried blood was still on it, although most of it had rubbed off. _I wonder… can this be used to counter the Ceremony of Seal? Worst case scenario… we use this to bring back the real world… _

An astonishing thought came over him. _If the real world were to come back, would Ivalice still exist… or would we… _He turned to the rest of the clan, watching them argue and fume. _Would we die with the illusion…?_

 A gruff hand rested on the tiny moogle's shoulder. Surprised, Montblanc looked up to see Cid, smiling down at him. "You have got to be the bravest moogle I've ever met, Montblanc. You, Nono, Babus, Ezel, and Shara are willing to sacrifice your world for ours…"

  Montblanc smiled slightly. "Yes… really, it's all for them. They're so young…"

Cid inclined his head. "You do understand Montblanc, that if the real world is brought back, this world will not die away. Not for Marche, not for Mewt. You'll always be in our hearts. So don't worry, all is not lost."

  Montblanc's smile grew. "Yes…."

Cid looked up at the others. "The best we can do now is to find Marche, Mewt, and Ritz. We stand a better chance of survival if we're all together." 

   The rest of the clan nodded in agreement. The three boys stepped forth. "Come on then, we'd better hurry up," Lyle grinned, taking to the stairs with the other two. "We must protect Mewt!"

  Colin and Guiness gave yelps of agreement as they led the rest of the clan up the stairs. Montblanc was the last to follow as he carefully took the book off the podium and slid it in his coat. __

*****

    Ritz, Marche, and Mewt wandered the huge castle, avoiding guards when necessary. Ritz led the way, the two boys following closely behind. "Where are we going anyway Ritz?" Marche said.

   She sighed, flipping back her white hair as she looked over at him. "I don't have a clue. But I figure if we keep walking it'll be harder for Llednar or your insane little brother to find us again."

   Mewt stayed silent, staring at the ground. Marche cocked his head. "Mewt?"

"Llednar's going to kill Dad…" Mewt whispered. "And I can't save him…"

  Marche watched him, a sorrowful look in his eyes. He embraced Mewt. "No Mewt, we did our best. Your father probably found a way out somehow, need I remind you that the clan is probably looking for us." 

  Mewt's shoulders gave a tiny jerk, and it took a minute for Marche to realize Mewt was crying. "Mewt?! Are you ok?"

   Mewt sobbed into his friend's shoulder. "I can't bear it Marche… I wish I'd never bought that stupid book."

   Ritz stared at the two. "Why would you wish that?"

 Mewt looked up at her in confusion. "Don't you wish we'd never come here? I mean… look at all this. So much pain… so much suffering…" 

  "True," she walked over to him and smiled. "But if we hadn't come here, you would've drowned in your misery, Cid wouldn't have realized how much he neglected you, and we'd never be close as friends as we are now…" She winked. "The way I see it, Ivalice has done so much for us. We're maturing now, it's part of growing up."

  "But Doned's under Llednar's control," Mewt protested. "Millions of innocent citizens are dying, the government is corrupted, and Babus…"

  "Babus did what he could Mewt," Marche said. "I agree with Ritz. Without Ivalice, we wouldn't have such a strong friendship, and the bullies are on our side now. So many people are willing to protect you Mewt."

   Mewt stared at them, tears resurfacing in his eyes. _My friends…they always give me strength… _He cracked a smile. "You're right…I shouldn't be crying," he wiped his tears away. "I should be strong. I should help you guys strive to find a way out of this mess… together."

  Ritz smiled. "That's better Mewt," she hugged him. "I don't like to see you sad…"

Both boys' faces flushed. Ritz, not noticing anything, released him and beamed. "All right guys! Let's go find that idiot and figure out what he did to Doned!"

  The boys nodded. "Right." As they walked behind her they shot each other a distant, jealous look. 

  As they rounded the corner of the vast hallway they were in, a gasp echoed through the corridor. "Guys!! There they are!!!"

  The three turned to see the rest of the clan sprinting toward them at high speed. "Guys!" Marche grinned. "You're ok! How'd you get into the-

    Shara grabbed his wrist and continued sprinting. "No time to explain… run!"

  "What?" Ritz cried out to Shara as Miss. Radiuju grabbed her and started to run too. "What's going on?"

    Mewt's eyes widened as he looked back to see what was following. "Dad!!"

  "Mewt!" Cid cried out in horror, grabbing his son and rolling out of line of fire. "Stay down!"

   "What? Dad what's going on?"

"Rapid Fire!!!" came a cry from behind, one that Mewt instantly recognized. His eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

  A familiar figure came sprinting toward them at a god-like speed, spewing fireballs in front of him. The fireballs rained down upon the father and son, Cid doing his best to hold Mewt down and roll out of the attack's range. Mewt caught a glimpse of their attacker's face and exclaimed, "Doned!!"

  "You fools!!!" Doned snarled, more fireballs materializing in his hands. "You think you can escape so easily?! HA!"

    Marche heard Mewt's cry and skid to a stop, dragging Shara with him. "Doned!"

 Shara tried to lurch him forward, but his feet were planted securely to the ground. "Shara! We have to go back!"

  "Are you insane?!" Shara cried, grabbing Marche and dodging a flying fireball. "We'll be singed!"

   Ritz stopped in her tracks too. "So what? Mewt's back there!" 

 Miss. Radiuju was much more willing to save her son, quietly following Ritz, who was heading straight toward Doned with Marche and Shara. Montblanc and Nono turned back too. "You aren't leaving without us!"  
  Shara ran ahead just so she could grab the three boys' capes. "Mewt's in trouble you stooges! We have to go back!"

  "Mewt?!" Lyle stopped dead and turned, Guiness and Colin following suit. "Come on guys! Mewt needs our protection!"

   Doned grinned as the rest of the clan came running toward him. "Ehhehe… so they're coming back for more? All right then!!" He spewed out a thousand more fireballs, all of which were either blocked or just barely grazed the offenders' bodies. 

   Lyle, Colin, and Guiness took their stand in front of Mewt and Cid, weapons raised. "No one attacks Mewt while we're around!!" Lyle growled. "Sonic Boom!"

  "You leave him alone!" Guiness said, raising his sword above his head. "Holy Blade!!" 

 Doned cringed as the two attacks spun toward him and hit, his hands up and across his chest in defense. The two attacks however, pushed him back only a few inches, his body barely scathed. He smiled up at them wickedly, a crazed look in his eyes. "That's the best you've got?"

   "What the hell?!" Lyle cried. "They didn't even faze him?!"

 Colin snarled. "Shit…" He took a deep breath and got into stance. "All right you little weirdo! You've got good defense eh?" He sneered. "Let's see how well you are on your feet."

   Doned grinned, unsheathing his sword. "Oh a sword fight… this'll be fun!"

 "Doned!!" Marche cried, racing toward the two. "Wait! Colin, don't hurt him!"

    Cid reached out and grabbed Marche's heel, pulling him down to the floor. "Marche, are you insane? I know you're worried about your brother, but after glancing off two attacks from Lyle and Guiness he isn't in too much danger…"

  "Geez pops thanks for the vote of confidence," Colin growled. He lunged forward with his sword, aiming for Doned's arm. As planned, Doned blocked it, leaving his right side completely open. 

   Quickly Colin moved behind Doned, slicing at Doned's right leg. Doned cringed as the sword made contact, blood dripping on Colin's sword from his blow. Colin took this opportunity to slash at Doned's back, but to no avail. His sword merely glanced off Doned's torso. "What the-

   Doned came under and thrust his sword into Colin's left shoulder. Pressing the sword straight through the shoulder blade, Colin shrieked in pain. Doned ran him to the wall, Colin smacking onto the stone with an earsplitting crack and sinking to the ground, unconscious. 

  "Colin!!" Lyle and Guiness cried, racing toward their fallen friend. Doned pressed his foot on Colin's ruined shoulder blade and pulled his sword out with a sickening sound. Everyone around him cringed and he limped away from Colin. "Who's next?"

   Marche stared in horror, his eyes darting from Colin's unconscious form and the two boys to Doned's cold eyes. "D-Doned…" 

   "Whoa…" Mewt's whole body was shaking. Cid stood slowly, casting Mewt behind him in protection. "All right Doned, let's see what you can do…"

   "What? No!" Mewt cried, grabbing Cid's cloak. "He'll… he'll…"

 Shara grinned. "Let's see how well he does against two."

  Doned grinned wickedly, licking Colin's blood off his sword. "Oh? Two opponents… you'll be more fun than he was."

   Cid and Shara grinned at each other and stepped forward. Marche's eyes widened. _They know something… maybe they can bring Doned to his senses…_He stared at Doned. _I swear I'll get you out of this Doned…_

"Shara…" Cid smiled. "You do the honors."

 "Indeed…" Shara pulled out her bow. "Conceal!" 

    Immediately she vanished into thin air. Doned however, did not waver. "That move is useless…" His eyes suddenly turned red as he carefully gazed around for Shara. In one swift second he found her, and immediately lashed out at her. "Gotcha!"

  Ritz's eyes widened. "Shara!"

 Cid was off in an instant, sword drawn. Quickly he slashed at Doned's lower body, right on his right leg. Doned buckled, his sword merely scratching Shara's face so a long cut from her right eye to her cheek formed. Shara appeared again, wiping the blood from the cut. "Silly boy."

   Ritz beamed. "Shara!"

Cid smiled down at Doned, who was trying his best to pull himself back up. Both cuts on his legs seemed to have temporarily stalled his movement. "D-damn you…"

  Marche gasped. _That's it! _

Marche hurled himself at Doned, plunging his sword down on his brother's legs. "Wake up Doned!"

   "No!!!" he screamed in terror as pain shot through his legs, paralyzing both of them. "No!! My legs!!" 

   Mewt's eyes widened. "Doned's weak point…is his legs?"

 Cid smiled. "When Colin swiped at Doned he could only make a mark on his legs. Whoever put such a strong spell on him also had to put a spell on his legs to allow movement. Apparently, the stronger spell that controls Doned and makes him invinicible isn't as strong on his legs because of the other spell."

   Marche withdrew his sword, watching in horror as Doned continued to writhe in pain. Slowly however, the cuts on his legs disappeared, and his shield slowly began to disappear. "Doned! Are you alright?" 

   "AUGH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Doned screamed, lashing out at him with his fists. Marche caught both blows, watching his brother gently. "It's ok Doned… it's Marche…"

  "M-Marche…" Doned whispered, the cold look to his eyes slowly disappearing. "B-big brother…I…I…"

  Marche's eyes softened. "Yes… I'm your big brother…" He took Doned gently in his arms. "Everything ok now Doned…"

  "N-no!! N-no…" Doned wailed. "Brother… h-he's unhappy because I made live m-miserable for him… I…I'm a bad little brother…"

  "What? Doned, where'd you get that?" Marche said gently. Doned screamed in pain, writhing in his brother's arms. Apparently, he had no idea who he was blurting all this out to. 

   Doned was crying now, not really seeing his brother at all. "Big brother… poor big brother… because of financial problems with my illness… he felt so lonely… and… and I made it worse!!" He bawled. "I'm bad!! I don't deserve to live!! I don't want to live!!!"

   Miss. Radiuju gasped, tears forming in her eyes. _Doned… Marche…_

 Doned looked up at Marche, still blind to his brother. "You… you listened… you…" he pulled himself up slowly, so he was eye level with Marche. "Kill me… k-kill me… please…"

  Marche choked down tears. "Doned… I… I can't kill you…" He embraced his blinded brother. "I could never kill you… you're my brother. Even though you illness has proved to bring up some obstacles… mom and dad separated because they just didn't love each other anymore…"

  "Not love…?"

"No…" The tears came regardless of whether or not Marche could hold them back. "They didn't love each other anymore… and that hurt… watching them fight… didn't it? But it wasn't your fault… and don't feel bad about my loneliness… I have friends now Doned, see? Mewt, Ritz, even the bullies are our friends now…"

  "F-friends…" Doned choked. "Big brother… is not lonely…"

"Not anymore…" Marche sighed and smiled. "So it's ok now Doned… everything's ok… you can't die now. We love you so much, so please… don't try to kill yourself… because everything is ok now…"

   "Everthing… is… okay…" Doned gave a bit of a half smile as he said that. "M-Marche…" he leaned on his brother, finally able to see him with his own eyes. "Marche… is okay… now…" 

   He passed out in Marche's arms, his half smile still on his face. 

 Miss. Radiuju walked toward Marche and knelt beside him. "Is he all right now?"

   Cid put a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, just sleeping. It takes a lot of energy to get rid of a controlling spell. He's just really tired."

  Miss. Radiuju smiled. "Good…" She turned to Marche, tears in her eyes, "He was so worried… just for you."

  Marche smiled, fingering his brother's hair. "Yea… last time we were here, he didn't want to go home because he could run and be normal. But when I told him he really had an advantage over me, he thought that he was at fault for his illness."

  "That's why he wouldn't speak to you…" Mewt sighed. "Remember that? You kept telling me at school how weird he was acting toward you… it was all because he thought it was his fault…"

  "What a selfless kid…" Ritz smiled. "Your brother really loves you Marche."

"Yea…" Marche hugged his sleeping brother. "And I love him…" 

    Colin limped over, hanging on Lyle and Guiness. "Is he all right now? No more acting like a psychotic murdering bastard?"

  "He's all right now," Ritz said. "How's your shoulder?"

"Never better!" Colin grinned. "Namely cause I can't feel it…"

   Lyle sighed. "That was some blow. He may not be able to use his arm for a while." 

 Nono smiled. "Hey Colin! Can I touch it? It's so nasty and bloody and stuff…" 

  "No you can't touch it!!!" Colin growled as Nono stepped closer and poked it. "AUGH!! Damn you!! That hurts!!!"

    "Eeeeewwwwwww!!!" Nono cried in disgust, waving his finger with Colin's blood on it around. "Eeeewwww it's all gross!! Get it off!! Get it off!! Help me Montblanc!! Get it off me!!!" 

   Montblanc sighed. "Nono…"

 Ritz turned to Shara. "Are you ok? That's some cut…"

  "I'm fine," Shara nodded. "It'll probably leave a scar, but it was well worth it. We've got Doned back!"

   For once there was peace. Doned was finally normal, safe and sound, and everyone was on good terms (except Nono and Colin, in which Colin was chasing Nono around with his sword, dripping blood everywhere). While they bandaged up the wounded another character slinked behind in the darkness…

   "So… they broke my spell eh? Well then… I guess it's time…" Llednar's red eyes gleamed in the darkness. "Let the Ceremony of Seal begin!" 

    Slinking out of the darkness, he walked toward the group. A wicked grin on his face, his arm extended. "Now then… come out, come out, wherever you are… Queen Remedi…"

  "Llednar!" Marche cried out as he came towards them. "What…"

 Llednar suddenly found his target. His eyes flashed and his hand extended. "Omega!!!"

   Cid grabbed Mewt and ducked. "Stay down!!"

  However, Llednar wasn't aiming for Mewt. He had blasted in the direction of Ritz and Montblanc, who had been standing close together. The floor erupted underneath them, and Ritz screamed in terror. Marche's eyes widened. "Ritz!!!!"

   Shara shielded herself, unable to get closer to Ritz because of the blast. The dust cleared, Ritz and Montblanc lying on the ruined tile, unconscious and bleeding. "Ritz!!!"

   Llednar grinned. "Ah… such a pungent smell blood gives off doesn't it? Oh, and I see you have both copies…"

   Shara gasped as she saw both copies of the Gran Grimoire slip out from Montblanc's pockets and float neatly into Llednar's hands. "I must thank you for keeping them safe for me…"

   Marche gave Doned to his mother as he stood. "Llednar!"

 The blond haired boy turned to Marche. "Still alive I see. Ujuidar didn't kill you… oh well. At least now I have the final ingredient!"

  "You already had the book!" Marche growled. "Why did you attack them just for that?!"

  "Alive and naïve…" Llednar grinned. "How quaint. Stupid boy, although I could've easily stole both books from the moogle, you have something else I desire…"

  Suddenly Shara understood, staring at Ritz's unconscious form. Llednar snapped, and the small, tattered bear drifted from her pockets. Shara made a lunge for it and missed as it floated to Llednar's outstretched hands. "Here lies the spirit of Queen Remedi… Li-grim!"

  Mewt gasped. "My bear?!"

  Llednar grinned wickedly. "Oh this is delightful, all my ingredients right here at the same time and place!" He extended his other hand again, eyes gleaming. "Come with me my key to reality…"

   "Mewt!" Cid cried, holding Mewt close. Llednar cackled. "Pathetic attempt Daddy… Omega!"

   "NO!" Cid cried as he was thrown against the wall. Mewt screamed in horror as Omega brought him to near death. Breathing heavily, he collapsed on the ground, his eyes fading. Llednar grinned and picked him up, winking at Marche. "Long live Ivalice…"

  "No!! Llednar!" Marche cried, drawing hi sword and lunging at the cackling boy. 

   He was too late. With just a flick of his wrist, the two Gran Grimoire books, the bear, Mewt, and Mewt's illusion disappeared into thin air.

**To Be Continued**


	14. IllusionReality

Split Ends

Introduction: Wow, it's been almost three months now hasn't it? Many apologies for not churning this out sooner, I got into a bout of writer's block (Which I fixed!!) and became extremely busy due to a school play. Anyhoo, things are about to get ugly. Ready?

Italics- thoughts, memories, etc 

**Bold- actions, important stuff **

XIV-

In a soft cloud of dust, a blonde haired boy alighted on the ground. As the cloud settled around his feet, he strode quietly over to the table, where a huge, bloodstained sword lay. Malicient grin plastered on his face he put down two books on the table, and the stuffed bear. Still slung over his back was Mewt's unconscious body. Llednar released his grip on Mewt and allowed his alter ego to slide to the ground. He smiled at his success as Mewt landed with a sickening crack, rendering him unconscious for at least another hour more.

Thick blood coated his hands as he picked up one of the copies of Gran Grimoire and slid it onto the podium. He shed his cape and hat, allowing his pale hair to billow in the drafty dungeon around him. He was about to turn back to Mewt when something caught his eye, a flash of red.

He did a double take, as upon the book was a small red stain among the gold-carved cover. For a brief moment his eyes softened, and he allowed one gentle whisper to escape his lips. "Babus…"

Llednar's mind warped back to when he was first created by the tall, thin woman whom he soon came to know as Remedi, his supposed 'mother'. Wistfully his mind came upon the little mage's cold look when he had stepped into the room with the Queen, about to be introduced to his new charge: Prince Mewt. His first impression of the stubby mage had been an annoying one; the stupid mage was in his way all the time, 'protecting' Mewt as it were.

A smile played upon his lips, a very slight half smile as he remembered how much he had… what was the word? …Envied. He had envied Mewt for having Babus at his side constantly, someone who would gladly give his life just for Mewt's safety. Llednar's main purpose was to be a good soldier and destroy any threat to the monarchy; so he never learned to love.

A pang of emptiness echoed in the pit of his stomach, and Llednar sighed. It was always that annoying little pain in the back of his mind, the pain of everlasting loneliness. His eyes softened gently, his pink irises no longer cold and hard. For a moment, he looked and felt like a lost little child… always alone.

Something stirred behind him, and the mageknight regained his focus. Alert, he swiftly whirled around to see what had moved. To his slight surprise, Mewt had awoken, and was not in the greatest mood.

Seething, Mewt shifted to get a better look at his captor. His eyes were wild with anger, even though he was half blinded in pain. The blurry image of Llednar was not comforting in the least. "B-Bastard…" he hissed through gritted teeth

, his vision fading and sharpening in awkward shifts. His head felt like it was about to split in two.

It was very difficult for Llednar to contain his surprise despite Mewt's poor vision. Mewt was not supposed to have awakened until much, much later. He now knew that time was of the essence, and mentally slapped himself for dwelling in his own thoughts so long. He regained his poise however, not skipping a beat.

Not responding at all to Mewt he swept over to the podium, flipping the pages to the spell. As he flipped through the pages however, Babus's determined face came back to him. With every page turn, his face gained clarity, until Llednar could recall exactly how Babus looked and acted that day he had tried to stop him from getting into Ambervale. That day when he had gone ahead of Marche, trying to talk some sense into Mewt and Remedi before they would have to face the harsh reality… before Llednar would be defeated and have finally outlived his usefulness.

The pang of emptiness surged through his system again when he reached the page of the Illusion/Reality Spell. Disregarding it, he read through the ingredients, all of which could be found in the dungeon easily. Only one ingredient proved to be a slight problem: human flesh.

Mewt would have to be unconscious throughout the spell, considering Llednar was purely an illusion representing Mewt's anger. Unconsciousness insured little struggle and easy access to flesh; Llednar knew could do without the earsplitting screams when he cut into Mewt.

The unconscious state would also allow Llednar access to Mewt's subconscious, where he could draw a human form, and a personality. A bit of a grin, or the closet the mageknight could ever get to one flickered on his lips. With a true personality, with a true human body, he could feel and act on his own. The idea appealed greatly to him.

Behind him Mewt struggled desperately with himself to get up. He managed by gripping the table to hoist himself onto his knees, but apparently when Llednar had run through him he'd broken quite a few bones, disabling Mewt's ability to walk. Blinded with pain and heated rage, he forced himself to stand. "What are you planning…?"

"Sit down," Llednar uttered with a low growl without glancing at him. "Before I force you to."

"That has nothing to do with what I asked!" he spat. "Where are my friends?? You didn't…"

He stopped himself as Llednar turned around, cold eyes glittering. Perfect, he had an excuse to keep Mewt under control. A malicient smile slid across his face, bluffing all Mewt needed to know. In horror, Mewt sunk to his knees again, shaking. "Y-you didn't… y-y-you…"

"Ah but I did," Llednar grinned, showing Mewt his bloodstained hands and clothing. "It was such a lovely massacre, if I do say so myself."

For a moment everything was quiet as Mewt took in everything he had just said. As Mewt allowed the news to batter him into submission, Llednar felt the emptiness grow. He had just told Mewt that he had slain all of his friends mercilessly… that made him sound like a psychopathic murderer. Llednar's eyes softened again for just a brief moment, for he knew he could never slay any of those people. Deep down, he liked watching Mewt play with his friends… friends were something he never had. No one wanted to be with Llednar; everyone judged him so quickly. Even his own creation, Ujuidar, had desired to be with Ztir rather than him. The loneliness in his heart grew as he watched Mewt shake, his face still cocked in horror.

Tears surfaced in Mewt's eyes and slid down his face, meshing with the blood dribbling from his numerous scratches and slight head wounds. Suddenly he glanced up at Llednar towering above him and barked, "You're lying!"  
Now it was Llednar's turn to be taken aback. "What? You're accusing me of lying?!" he snapped, baring his teeth. Mewt sat up, despite his pain and the fear that he'd broken a few pieces of his spine. He stared up at Llednar with a determined look on his face, one that Llednar had never seen before. "Yes! Yes you crazy bastard!! You liar! They're alive and you and I both know it!"

Llednar did not let on at all, staring right back down on Mewt with a menacing look on his face. His cold, unhuman eyes narrowed, "And how would you know, weakling?"

"Because you're a part of me!" Mewt cried. "And even if you had to kill them you wouldn't because they're my friends! You care for them too, so why are you hurting them so?!"

Llednar spat on him. "Insolent fool! I could care less for those slimy slugs you call friends!"

"You care! I know you do!" Mewt cried, wiping the spit away as Llednar turned back to the book. "Fool… I can't love anyone."

"Momma made you to protect me!" Mewt cried in despair. "In order to protect someone, you must have at least some love for them in your heart, otherwise the means of protecting that someone are worthless!"  
"I only protected you for the sake of my own body you idiot," Llednar growled. "I couldn't do anything without your permission. I didn't have that type of freedom… but soon… very soon I will… and the world will be mine."

"Why…why are you doing this?" Mewt cried out. "What's the point?"

His illusion stood in silence for a moment. Mewt squinted a little to try to see Llednar's expression, but half his face was hidden under his blond bangs. A slight wind picked up in the airy dungeon, ruffling Llednar's hair. It gleamed as brilliantly as the blood dribbling down his fingertips.

He finally spoke, gazing at Mewt over her shoulder, "The point…"

Mewt's eyes widened slowly at the sight of Llednar's expression, and a gasp escaped his lips. Llednar's eyes had a crazed look to them; the pupils fully open… except his pupils weren't black but a dull, light pink. He no longer resembled the little human being he was. Even though he was naturally inhuman, now he possessed a wild, savage look. "The point… is to have freedom… to be able to walk, live, and feel as you do…"

A crooked grin spread wide over his face, stretching from ear to ear. He raised one hand to the wall beside him. "To be able to touch… even to touch just a cold surface… to stride and feel the cobblestone under my feet…"

Mewt's eyes widened in horror as Llednar fully turned toward him. "L-Llednar…?"

"My one wish…" Llednar smile glittered maliciently as he swept down upon Mewt. "Is for one thing… the ability to finally get rid of the emptiness in my heart… the ability… to love."

"Llednar!!" Mewt's bloodcurdling screams echoed throughout the castle.

-

"Mewt!!" Marche and Cid cried out at the same time, both turning in the direction the echoed scream supposedly came from. Shara's ears twitched as she hoisted the unconscious Ritz into a sitting position. Nono was tending to Montblanc, while Guiness and Lyle tried to consult Colin. Marche had been standing in a state of shock, watching the place where Llednar had disappeared with his best friend. However, the scream finally brought him back to the present.

"Mewt's in trouble!" Colin cried out, pushing the other two away in order to get up. "Come on! We have to find him!"

"Hey! Steady!" Lyle gripped Colin. "You shouldn't move. Your shoulder blade is shattered, and you can't even swing a sword if you wanted to. We have to find a bandage, that way your arm won't rot."

"What?! You idiots!" Colin growled, writhing to get out of Lyle and Guiness's grasp on him. "We have to find Mewt! That's what's important remember? We promised… to… protect… him…" Suddenly he slipped out of their grasp and flopped onto his shattered shoulder blade. Pain shot through him, numbing his sense. He cringed. "Argh…"

"You see?" Guiness said gently. "You shouldn't move. You need rest right now. Llednar can't kill Mewt, even if he wanted to. He has to become the reality to remember? So he needs Mewt to live so he can conduct the spell."

"And you're just going to let him??" snarled Colin. The two continued arguing while Nono looked on from his brother's side. Two big tears rolled down Nono's cheeks. "Montblanc…"

Miss. Radiuju sat not too far away, stroking Doned's unconscious form. She gazed around at the rest of the clan. Ritz, Doned, and Montblanc were unconscious, and Cid and Colin were wounded. She exhaled, smiling to herself. Thank god Shara escaped combat with only a scratch, and Marche, Lyle, Guiness, and Nono were perfectly fine. She sighed, rerouting her gaze to the ceiling of the spectacular castle. _Mewt… I hope you're all right…_

Gently she stood, taking Doned with her. She handed Doned to Marche, and turned to the rest of the clan, clapping her hands. "Guys! Don't panic, I have everything we need!"

"You do?" Marche eyed her warily. "What do you have?"

Miss. Radiuju smiled. "Well, I have X-potions, a few curealls, and a handful of bandages! I was once a white mage you know!" She beamed at the rest of the clan's dumbfounded expressions. She rolled her sleeves, pulled out some potions and bandages, and set to work on Colin. "We can't go find Llednar now, not in the state we're in. After we heal up, then we can go after him. Luckily for us, no one was killed."

"Yea…" Marche glanced at his brother. Doned slept peacefully in his arms, his breathing no longer coarse and raspy. He smiled. "Thank god."

Shara came to his side, cradling Ritz in her arms. "Marche…"

Nodding, Marche set Doned down and helped Shara with Ritz. "Llednar took quite a bit of energy out of her…" Marche pursed his lips and reached for one of the X-potions his mother was handling. Gently he uncorked the bottle and held it to her lips. Tipping her head back in the same motion as the bottle, he carefully tried to pour the silvery liquid down into her stomach. Success wasn't evident, considering most of the liquid refused to enter her mouth and instead dribbled down her soft chin, meshing with her snow-white hair.

His brow furrowed as he tried to grapple with the wasted potion, fumbling to bring it back into his hands. Setting her into his lap he cupped his hands around the thick drops, catching most and missing few. His hands managed to capture and hold the thick liquid, and with Shara's help he tilted his hand to her lips. The potion went down this time, and slowly Ritz swallowed.

Marche watched in contentment as the numerous scratches and wounds whittled down to healthy skin again, the color returning back to Ritz's cheeks. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, admiring the beautiful white hair. It was smooth as silk and glittered against the sunshine filtering through the room. He smiled slowly, a red glow rising up toward his face. Not really realizing what he was doing he laced his fingers through hers, smiling down upon her face.

Shara watched him in silence, beaming slightly. Beside her Doned stirred a little, but his brother took little notice. Marche leaned closer, his mind wondering what the hell he planned to do so close to her. He contented himself in thinking about how her eyes would sparkle when she awoke, her eyes laughing at him. His eyes softened as he watched her stir beneath, and finally her eyes opened slowly.

"Marche?!" Ritz cried out in surprise, eyes widening. She shot forward, and the two collided heads. Marche jerked back in surprise and slight pain, not expecting such a reaction. He whirled around to find Nono behind him, laughing. "You're face is all red! Just like a tomato!"

Both kids flushed, which only caused Nono to laugh harder. Beside him Miss. Radiuju was tending to Montblanc, and after a few moments Montblanc stirred and awoke, "Come now… what's going on?"

"Marche and Ritz are tomatos!!" Nono bounced, and Montblanc stared at the two in confusion. Then he saw their fingers laced in each other's and smiled. "Ah…"

Marche followed Montblanc's gaze and gave a slight gasp, quickly withdrawing his fingers from Ritz's. The two went bright red, Ritz's face surpassing the old red color of her hair dye. Nono was rolling around laughing.

Shara's left ear twitched in annoyance. She cleared her throat, and Nono instantly stopped laughing. She drew herself up from the ground and helped Ritz up. "Now then, everyone seems to be well…"

"Damn you!! Get away from me!!" Colin's wild cry interrupted Shara. Lyle and Guiness were holding him down, trying to force a potion down his throat. "There's no time for healing dammit!! Let go!! We have to save Mewt!!"

"…Ok… maybe not everyone," Shara shook her head and sighed. "But I think it's about time we went down there now. We have to hurry though, who knows how much time we lost sitting here…"

Miss. Radiuju hobbled over, her knees buckling slightly under Cid's weight. Luckily however, Cid could pretty much walk on his own. He only leaned on her for slight support, still weakened from Omega. Cid smiled at Marche, "We're all set-

"ARGGGH!!!" Colin bellowed as the other two finally managed to bandage his wounds.

Cid raised an eyebrow. "Right, so let's get going!"

Marche gestured toward his brother. "What about Doned? He's still sleeping…"

"We can take him with us," Cid smiled. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon. Besides, he's less stubborn than those three," he jerked his thumb in the direction of Lyle, Colin, and Guiness.

Ritz smiled, erasing the awkward red color on her face. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She stood slowly, and dusted herself off. Marche stood with her, smiling. He through his head back to glance at the others, "Come on guys, we're going back to the dungeon."

Colin stopped struggling, blinking in the surprise. "That wacko place? Why?"

"That's where Llednar's bound to have held him," Marche said. "He wants to conduct a spell remember? Now come on, if we hurry we'll make it in time."

They started towards the dungeon, all but Miss Radiuju. Gently she kneeled beside her youngest son in the midst of the now relatively ruined hall. Her fingers danced through his hair, ruffling and slightly mussing it. She giggled softly when Doned shifted away from her hands, obviously irked that someone was messing with his hair. _Doned…_

Suddenly her ears twitched in the quiet hallway. Marche and the rest were already out of human earshot, and although she could still hear them with her viera ears, what she sensed was quite different. She glanced up up instantly, scanning the hallway for something… anything.

Silence answered her. For a good while nothing moved except the slight wind blowing in from the windows. She exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and bent forward to pick up Doned.

She rearranged Doned in her arms so she was cradling him. Turning in the direction of where the rest had gone, she glanced back once or twice. Silence still replied to her questions, a silence that was a question unto itself. After a moment or two, she trotted off, Doned neatly in her arms and her ears twitching to find out exactly where the clan had gone off to.

Its noise deaf to viera ears, a figure stepped out from behind the shadows cast from the pillars. Soundlessly he stepped in the direction of where Miss Radiuju had gone, a sword clasped to his side. His stature was menacing, with jet-black hair concealing a twisted expression of rage. One word spilled across his lips: revenge.

-

"Llednar! Llednar don't!!" Mewt cried out desperately, his shoulder gouged in several places. Blood stained the cold cobblestone of the damp dungeon, and the stench of blood hung in the air like a thick, heated mist. Llednar licked his pointed blade, the wild rage in his eyes glowing.

"Don't what?!" he snarled, thrusting his sword once more. Mewt swiftly threw both arms in front of his chest, forming a cross to block the sword from his neck and chest. However, that proved to be difficult, considering both his shoulders were pouring with blood. Pain swam through his veins, sending his mind reeling and his stomach churning. The sword sliced through the skin of his wrists easily, blood slithering down the shiny sword in veins. The blood spurt speckled Llednar's twisted face so it looked as if he had scarlet freckles. Llednar cackled madly at the terror behind Mewt's eyes. Mewt feared him, and he knew it. He knew it a little too well.

Mewt choked on his own blood, vomit threatening to come up behind it. Llednar loosened his grip on the sword still stuck in Mewt's wrist, and threw his foot into Mewt's gut. Mewt cried out, the blood in his throat splattering onto the ground as he slammed into the wall. Sliding gently to the ground, his vision faltered more and more, until Llednar was only a yellowish pink and red blur.

"Yes…. Yesss…." Llednar's voice was low and rich, like he was singing Mewt a lullaby. Mewt's body screamed for sleep, for rest, anything, just to get out of the pain. "Silence the pain… silence it all…"

Mewt's eyes lulled, and darkness threatened the corner of his vision. He squinted furiously, trying to see Llednar, to keep him within his vision. _I can't give in… I just… I… I can't… can't…_

Yet even as he thought this, darkness swarmed his vision like a pack flies over fresh meat. The ringing sound in his ears ceased and it didn't hurt anymore. Llednar watched as Mewt's eyes closed, his head rolling till his chin rested on his chest. Another wicked grin tore through his face, twisted his features to that of a demon. Mewt had finally passed out. "Perfect…"

He turned to the large, slightly ruined cabinet and drew out a few ingredients. Gently he mixed the colored poweders in a large bowl, sifting them together with expertise. If the mageknight ever lost his job as a fighter, he could always become a white or black mage. A black mage was most evident.

The mist swirled in the bowl as assorted neon colors of greens, pinks, and blues. The mist settled into thick syrup, and Llednar licked his lips solemnly. Slowly he tipped the bowl to his lips, drawing the cool liquid down his throat. Gulping it down hungrily, he slammed the bowl back down on the table, the neon colored syrup dribbling down his lips and cheeks. His smile widened. "Now then…."

Slowly he walked over to Mewt, the magic syrup beginning to set to work. His DNA was quickly being reassembled so he was no longer a ghostly figure, but a true being. With each plod of his boots he began to feel more and more of the cooblestone beneath. His clothes began to hang down like they would cling to a normal being, and bones were slowly being formed inside his body. All that was left of the spell was to drink the blood of the real being.

The spell worked as a reverse technique of sorts. The real being would have to be alive, but definitely half dead in order to drink the blood needed to fully assemble the new DNA. The real being, sucked dry, would become inevitably become the illusion. There was no balance between the two, and the whole spell was extremely painful. Being half dead was painful alone, but growing new bones? Ouch.

Llednar cracked a high-pitched laugh, an almost maniacal sound. The pain from the spell was blinding him as he plopped down beside Mewt. There wasn't as much blood to drink because of the amount shed, which benefited the spell and Llednar. Llednar disliked the taste of blood.

He placed his lips on Mewt's slit wrists, breathing in the heavy stench of blood. He released for a moment, surprised at the wetness. He'd have to drain all the blood from Mewt in order to become a real being. It slightly discouraged him by having to drink blood, but the idea of being rid of the pain definitely appealed to him.

Blood formed a ring on his lips, almost like lipstick. Once again he leaned forward, and bit a little into the skin to get the blood to run. From there, he drank. Deep, slow sips of the scarlet liquid. It had a coppery taste to it, except it was a bit different from what he expected. In fact, it almost tasted… good.

He abhorred the idea. His body shook as he drank, and with each drink the shaking grew worse. He could feel life slowly breathing into him, a slow, painful life. Emotions he never knew he would own came into his mind, played through his heart, trying to catch up to the times. Real emotions… suddenly he could feel all the pain and heartache, everything his should have felt during his past, come swimming through him.

It overwhelmed him. Pain shot through all of his essence like a bullet, a bullet he could finally feel. All the heartache, the abandonment… it swam through his head and taunted him. Llednar released his hold on Mewt's arm, Mewt lying half drained beside him. He leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. A trickle of blood dribbled from his lips, slightly spraying a bit with each raspy breath.

Llednar shook terribly, his hands rattling the table leg he was gripping beside him. He gulped down air; the pain in his body and mind was unbearable. Years of total emotional pain swept over him, and suddenly he went from his usual deadpan emotion to pure sadness… to pure anger… to a deep loneliness. His emotions jumped back and forth, surging and slowing with odd speeds and tempo. For once in his life he could feel his heartbeat, and not all of himself felt lifeless. Too bad he was only halfway through the spell.

He tried to sigh, tried to breathe, and failed. Luckily he was still half of an illusion, so breathing wasn't completely important. Still… pain jolted through what he knew of his system being alive. Yet, as he sat there in the most pain he'd ever experienced in his life (in fact… probably the only real, true pain) he felt oddly at peace. The emptiness, that dreaded empty feeling that used to sit in the back of his mind had finally disappeared.

Llednar closed his eyes, and a true smile spread across his lips. It was gone, all gone. He could love, he could feel love, and he loved the idea of it. He would never feel so empty or alone again. He just had to complete the last part of the spell: drink the rest of Mewt's blood.

At that very moment, when he had finally found his own peaceful world, it shattered. Marche's clan thundered down the dungeon stairs weapons and shields ablaze. However, they were not prepared for the sight before them. Marche dropped his sword in horror, and Miss. Radiuju gasped.

Mewt's lifeless half illusion sat next to Llednar's semi-real being. Blood dribbled from Llednar's mouth in little trickles, and blood still poured from Mewt's numerous wounds. Cid rushed toward Mewt, cradling the unconscious boy in worry. "What have you done?!"

Llednar's expression wavered. Shakily he drew himself to his feet, knowing it would be a futile attempt to complete the illusion-reality spell in their presence. Unfortunately he had little strength left to blow them unconscious with Omega. The best he could do right now was to conduct the Ceremony of Seal, praying it would work with only half a real being.

Gently he stepped toward the table, reaching for the bear. Still shocked, the clan stood in a shaken state, unaware that Llednar had really moved. Marche and Cid rushed toward Mewt in horror, Cid checking the boy's pulse, "Oh god… Marche… he's lost so much blood."

"Is he…?" Ritz whispered, not daring to breathe. Cid nodded solemnly, "I believe… the illusion part of him is sustaining him. He's only half illusion."

Montblanc whirled to face the bloodied mageknight. "Which means that Llednar only completed half the spell…"

Llednar froze; they'd realized his presence. A new emotion swirled through him, causing a pit to grow in his stomach. What was that eerie feeling that made his hair stand on end? He tried to ignore the strange feeling, and reached toward the table. Someone else however, noticed his slight motion.

A cold, gruff hand shot out of the darkness, gripping Llednar's wrist tightly. "Don't you dare…"

Llednar's eyes widened as the gruff hand threatened to twist his arm in two. Two cold gray eyes stared down at Llednar with an intense gaze. The gaze had an air of murderous anger, but was otherwise unreadable. He recognized those eyes and exhaled a breath he never knew he had withheld. It came out a stifled gasp.

Llednar froze completely and realized exactly what the emotion was now screaming inside him. Fear.

"U-Ujuidar?"

To Be Continued


	15. Llednar's Request

Split Ends

Intro: . Wow… it's been at least a year. Er… um… well… sorry? Hey at least I'm updating! I'm a bit rusty with the attacks and all, because my GBA is missing, but otherwise… this should prove to be an entertaining chapter…

Italics – thoughts

Bold – actions, etc

XV

The cold gray eyes stared ominously back down on Llednar, anger flickering through them. "Yes…" he said in a harsh, cooing voice. His gruff hand tightened around Llednar's arm, almost snapping the bone in two. Ujuidar blinked awkwardly at the effect, as it was similar to that of the other outerworldly humans he'd encountered. "You're… real…"

Llednar merely gaped in surprise, too stunned for words. "I thought…"

Ujuidar's surprise, if you could call it that, at Llednar's sudden mortality waned, and his eyes narrowed once more, "No 'master'… no. I am very… much… alive!" With each word he leaned closer, until his face was inches from Llednar's. Llednar gulped, sweat trickling down the back of his neck, causing the hairs to stand on end. "Ujuidar… please…"

Ujuidar ignored his half plea and glanced around at the sordid area he'd walked into. Potions lie in disarray and seeping through their smashed bottles onto the floor; the tables were mainly overturned or crushed. Blood was smeared on the walls and floor, and off in the corner stood Marche and his clan, hunched around Mewt's mangled form in a protective stance. Ujuidar's eyes swept over the clan, the glance barely wavering until his eyes came to Marche. "You…"

Marche swallowed hard, his mouth dry. Ujuidar's aura radiated a little at the sight of him, and his pupils dilated till they were no more than a mere speck. "You killed Ztir!"

"What?" Ritz cried out before anyone else could speak. "Marche and Mewt helped her you idiot! Llednar's the one that tried to run her through!"

Ujuidar's eyes darkened. "You dare disagree with? Why you ignorant little wretch! I ought to-

Marche slid in front of Ritz, hands outstretched. Ritz glared at the back of his head, "What the hell are you doing! I can take care of myself!"

He ignored her. "Ujuidar, Llednar's just turned himself half human. He's going to begin the Ceremony of Seal. Our hometown, St. Ivalice, will cease to exist if that happens…" Ujuidar was completely uninterested, but Marche had to try, "And there will truly be no way to bring Ztir back."

His eyes flashed, and he whirled back to face Llednar, "Are you going to bring her back when the worlds mesh?"

Llednar was wedged between two smashed tables covered in blood. Slowly he gulped, real fear etching into his expression. "W-well…"

"Idiot…" Ritz muttered under her breath.

Ujuidar's anger flared. "You won't will you! Do you enjoy seeing my pain? My suffering!" He grabbed Llednar up by the scruff of the neck and shook him violently, facing him. "Or perhaps you wish to punish me… for my 'misbehavior'…"

Llednar's eyes were wide in terror. He hung from Ujuidar's strong grip, the grip on his bloodied attire threatening to hang him. "U-ujuidar… p-p-please…"

"Bring… her… back!" Ujuidar snarled, dragging him over towards the Gran Grimoire, which was open to the Ceremony of Seal spell. Marche's clan slid to the corners of the room, unwilling to get in the powerful being's way. He slammed Llednar onto the table beside the book, reading what the ingredients were. "The essence… of Li-grim… ?"

Llednar shuddered in pain, collapsing on the rough wood of the table. He couldn't move under Ujuidar's firm grip, but he knew what was in store. "The…. The…."

Ujuidar spotted the bear. "This? The wish maker…"

He was fading quickly, but he couldn't let his creation have the bear. "Ujuidar… Ujuidar please! You c-can't…! I…"

"This?" Ujuidar dangled the bear from his fingertips. "This is a key to your little spell is it not?" A sly smile curled over his pale lips. "Oh, but Li-grim… she is the great wish maker… she could bring Ztir back for me…"

"Ujuidar… n-no!" Llednar's voice had become shrill and scared.

"Yes…" Ujuidar's smile spread farther. "This would make a perfect revenge don't you think? Dashing your hopes of bringing this pathetic world to life… all by destroying this small, stupid trinket. And then…" He brought the bear right under Llednar's nose, his eyes glittering with malice. "I'll bring her back to me… and make myself all powerful… so I can protect her…"

His breath hastened and he pinned Llednar to the desk. The mageknight screeched in pain, blood spilling across the table. "So I can protect her from the likes of you!"

"Ujuidar stop! Stop!" Llednar cried out. "I order you to stop!"

Ujuidar leaned over him, pinning him down with one hand, and holding the bear up in the other. He leaned in, grinning and whispering, "Your orders, 'master', fall on deaf ears."

Llednar's eyes widened. Without even uttering an incantation, energy drew into Ujuidar's hands. Almost instantly the bear burned up in flames, destroying the last ingredient, the most rare of all, of Llednar's spell. "N-no…"

Marche stared, stunned, "But… Li-grim's dead…"

"It's her spirit, the spirit of the form she took the last time she was alive," Ritz breathed. "Mewt's mother…"

"Does that mean she can bring Ztir back?" Marche watched the flames lick at the bear, a slow, light blue mist sprouting from its tarnished fur. The smell of burning hair awoke the unconscious Mewt to the grips of pain. Mewt began to scream horrendously, not just out of pain, but because his bear, his beloved keepsake of his mother, burned away before his eyes.

Miss Radiuju and Cid shaded him from the sight; her staff raised to seal away his pain, his father muttering words of comfort into his ears. Ritz bit back a sob, the sight of her friend's immense pain washing over her. "He… he can't bring Ztir back can he…?"

Llednar stayed silent, pinned between the smashed ends of the table. Blood poured down his face, everywhere, caking his fingers as he racked his mind for a way to stop Ujuidar. If Ujuidar sensed he could not bring Ztir back with the bear…

Marche shook his head, "He can't bring her back. We sent her off peacefully, and he's not a true being, he cannot summon the dead with Li-grim."

"Silence you fool!" Llednar snapped harshly, shuddering as Ujuidar turns from the flames, eyes glinting from the red flames. Ujuidar's face was slowly rearranging itself, as if…

Ujuidar turned to fully face them. "Oh great wish maker… I wish… for Ztir's return from the dead and… for ultimate power!"

The embers died, and the mist rose, encircling Ujuidar with a blinding light. Ujuidar laughed with glee as the light swirled and pulled him into the air. His features twisted, his muscles suddenly filled with energy. Energy swirled about him, distorting his features slowly and mechanically. His clothing slashed itself apart, his black hair burning off with the crazily growing light. At first Ujuidar kept his smile, but soon…

"What… what is happening?"

"Oh… my…" Montblanc whispered in horror as the clan watched Ujuidar's form twist and stretch, his features erupting with pulsating power. "The wish… his first wish couldn't be fulfilled! The wish maker's power backfired!"

"What the hell does that mean for the rest of us?" shouted Colin.

"That…" Marche stared in horror. "It'll overload his system… he'll…"

Suddenly Marche knelt down, clutching his chest. "Augh!"

Mewt stared as the last of Ujuidar's transformation completed itself, and swiveled his pale face to where Marche crouched, shaking terribly. "M-Marche…?"

Ritz ran over to him, kneeling beside him, "Marche! What's wrong?"

Cid helped Mewt to his feet, "Come on kiddo… we have to get out of here!"

Shara, Montblanc, and the trio of former bullies drew their weapons, prepared to attack the monstrosity before them. Ujuidar's wish had completely twisted him, distorting his features so he looked blind, deaf, and dumb. Large, green, pulsating arms draped to the ground with thick claws as fingers, the head moving in a weird way, like it was askew on its shoulders. A large opening coated with acid peeled back his lips and melted the roof of his mouth so it began a gaping hole. The mouth open and closed rhythmically, sucking at the air around it. Large green feet caked with blood and tatters of Ujuidar's clothing crushed the floor below. The monster turned to the group and roared, the sound so earsplitting it nearly deafened poor Shara and Miss Radiuju.

"W-what is that thing?" Mewt gasped in horror.

"That…" Ritz stared up at what had become of Ujuidar, "Is probably Li-grim's opposite, Bludshae. The legend of Bludshae tells of a nightmarish creature that is the shadow to Li-grim's light… if I'm not mistaken… the sheer amount of power Li-grim unleashed on Ujuidar completely overloaded his system and twisted his features to that of the mythical Bludshae."

"How do you know all this?" Lyle looked at her quizzically. Ritz shrugged, "Shara."

Shara pinned her ears to the side of her white head. "Ahh…."

Miss Radiuju couldn't block her ears from the horrific sound and fainted. Doned rolled out of her arms, Cid breaking his mother's fall. Doned lie on his backside and opened his eyes. He sat up stiffly, "What… Where am I? Mom!"

He noticed his mother in Cid's arms; it was a wonder that he even recognized her. "Mom!"

"She's fine," Cid panted. "Apparently… the sound echoing through the room from that monster…"

"Monster!" Doned wheeled around and looked up at the horrendous creature. His face turned to utter disgust. "T-that thing?"

"Yes…" Cid laid her down, trying to block up her ears with bits of cloth. As he tended to Doned's mother he filled him in about what had been happening whilst Doned slumbered beneath hypnosis.

Marche meanwhile, still knelt in the same position and refused to move. Ritz tried to talk to him, but there was no answer. "Marche! Marche! It's me!"

"No… please… please… no!" Marche bellowed, clamping his hands over his ears. The monster roared, flinging Shara, Montblanc, Nono, and the trio of boys off their feet. "Please… please don't… I…"

His eyes blanked as he muttered incoherently. Ritz gasped, "Marche! Mewt! We have to do something!"

Mewt stared in horror, fully healed and part illusion. Llednar slowly stumbled forward, blood sloshing from his wounds as he did so, "Mewt… Mewt…"

Mewt whirled around, staring at his hatred, "Llednar, what do you want!"

Llednar collapsed in a heap. "I… only want peace… Mewt. I have done a foolish thing… I never intended for this to happen…"

Mewt stared at himself and knew Llednar spoke the truth. He walked towards him and knelt at his side. "Do you know how to stop him?"

"OMEGA!" screamed the monster, and everyone was blown off his/her feet, except for Marche and Ritz, who, oddly enough, were surrounded by a shield. Mewt crouched over Llednar and took the brunt of the blast. When they were safe again, far away from the battle behind them, he asked Llednar again.

"I… have a plan…" Llednar whispered. Mewt fished some healing items from his pockets and healed them both. Llednar felt for any wounds and stood, facing Mewt. "We have to work together."

"What!"

"Together we are both the illusion and the reality," Llednar said calmly. "Mewt, if you and I… if we work together… we can achieve far greater than any amount of power Li-grim could give. I am the most powerful illusion, and you… you are an amazing person…"

Llednar bowed, "I am honored to be a part of you…"

Mewt stared at him, "Llednar…"

Lyle managed to strike the monster in its gaping mouth, but the monster never slowed down. Colin and Guiness did there best attempts to attack, nothing worked. Even Montblanc's strongest magic merely glanced off the monster. Nono backed away from the monster in horror, "This… this thing…"

"It's invincible…" Lyle whispered.

Guiness couldn't hide his fear, "We're gonna die…"

Cid managed to revive Miss Radiuju, frantic, "Miss… we have to get moving… can you stand?"  
"I think so…" she said wearily, moving to her feet. "Is… is everyone all right…?"

"Doned's up," Cid said. Doned hugged his mother tightly, "Mother!"

"Doned…" Miss Radiuju smiled down at her son, returning his embrace, "My little boy… you're all right… and you can still walk!"

Doned started at this and looked at his legs. He could walk. His eyes widened, speechless. Miss Radiuju chuckled and stroked his hair, gazing out at the battle before them. "Oh…"

Doned turned to look too, "They need our help!"

Cid took to his feet, "You two stay here, and I'll help them out!"

Miss Radiuju put her hands on her hips, "Well now, we can't let them have all the fun can we?"  
"Wait!" Doned grabbed her before she could sprint after Cid. "Look at Marche!"

Miss Radiuju whirled around and looked in the direction he was pointing. She gasped.

"Marche!"

To Be Continued


	16. Final Wish

Split Ends

Intro: Here you are, the final chapter, the conclusion to the long and loving story of Ritz, Mewt, Marche, and their friends and family on their embark round the magical world of Ivalice. Thank you for reading. Enjoy…

Italics – thoughts, memories, etc

Bold - actions

XVI

Marche was face down on the floor, shaking uncontrollably like he was having a seizure. Ritz sat at his side, at a loss for what to do, her face stricken. "Marche! What's wrong!"

He suddenly sat up, eyes wide. "…I … don't want to be alone…"

"But I'm right here!" Ritz waved her hand in front of his face. "Marche? Marche can't you see me?"

Marche turned toward the sound of her voice, but from the look in his eyes she could tell he was far removed from the present. "….Alone…"

"But you're not! I'm right here!" Ritz shook him, his head lulling as she did so. "Come on Marche! Snap out of it!"

Doned and Miss Radiuju skid to a stop just in front of the shield surrounding Ritz and Marche. Ritz glanced up at them, "Miss Radiuju! Something's wrong!"

Doned stared at his brother from outside the shield. His brows furrowed. "Dammit! Marche! It's me!"

"Do… Doned…?" Marche mouthed, almost wordlessly. His eyes turned back down to the pavement. "Doned… hospital…"

"No! I'm right here!" Doned slammed his fist on the shield. The shield was completely unaffected by the blow, which frustrated Doned even more. Rhythmically he slammed his fist repeatedly onto the shield, trying desperately to break it. "Come on Marche!"

Marche looked up, his eyes still blank. "Doned… how I wish…"

Miss Radiuju stared at her son in horror. "Marche… what's wrong with you? What happened… to your eyes?"

Ritz took hold of Marche, watching Bludshae from the safety of the shield. Bludshae had managed to throw the rest of the party away, blasting it with a hefty amount of power. Magma seeped from its feet and water spurted from its eyes. Thunder cracked above them, the sky an unceremonious black. The entire castle stood in ruins as Bludshae began to slowly progress toward the rest of Ivalice. The swarm of clan members around Bludshae, trying desperately to land a hit, but it was no use. Every attack they had was either absorbed or glanced off the monstrous being. Llednar and Mewt stood in a huddle off to the side, a bright light flashing from between their joined hands. Echoes of Doned's numerous attempts to break the shield flew in a tempered rhythm. Ritz watched the destruction unfold before her, hugging Marche to her. "Marche… we need you…"

Marche sat in her arms, head on her chest, his legs sprawled out and his arms moving awkwardly on the cold cobblestone. He was murmuring something, something that with each murmur caused him great pain. Doned continued to struggle against the shield, Miss Radiuju staring, dumbstruck. Tears began to fill her eyes. "Marche…"

Llednar held thelarge ball of light in front of him, motioning to Mewt. Without a word Mewt dashed across the devastated area, shouting over his shoulder for the rest of the clan to keep trying to distract the monster. Finally he reached Miss Radiuju, panting, "Miss-!"

She turned to him, tears streaming down her face, "…Mewt… Marche is…"

"He's not dying!" Mewt said shrewdly. "Listen to me, we have to figure out why he's behaving so strangely! Llednar says that Ujuidar… Bludshae, are directly linked. If we can somehow correct the problem Marche is upset about, the problem that feeds the hatred, we can weaken the monster!"

"But… how?" Miss Radiuju whispered. "We can't get near him…"

"Ritz!" Mewt cried, and Ritz looked up. "Help them figure out what's wrong with Marche! You have to help him solve it… otherwise…"

Doned's fists were bleeding. "How… the hell… do you… break this thing!"

"Doned!" Mewt grabbed hold of the boy. "Stop it! The shield is there for a reason! Think about it!"

Doned struggled, and then suddenly it dawned, "Oh no…"

"Figure it out!" Mewt cried, releasing him. "When you do the shield will disappear! Until then Marche will continue to disappear… the monster is the essence of his hatred remember? The more he dives into his hatred, the less the need for his own body. The moment you bring him back Llednar and I can take a clear shot at Bludshae and kill it! The rest of the clan is trying to distract the monster before it reaches another town!"

"Too late!" Colin came rushing back, "Mewt! It's reached Cyril!"

"What!" Mewt whirled around and ducked after Colin. Miss Radiuju watched them go, and then turned back to the shield. She looked at Doned, "Come Doned…"

Doned pressed himself to the shield, "Marche! What about me?"

Marche's eyes were closing, his body growing lighter and limper. Ritz struggled to keep a grasp on him; parts of his body were beginning to look translucent. "Marche, what about Doned…?"  
"Doned…" Marche whispered. "Hospital…"

"What about the hospital?" she said calmly, hoping he couldn't hear her voice shaking. Marche turned to look in the direction of her voice, his face pale. "Hospital… scary… poor Doned…"

"No! Not about Doned," Ritz said gently, "About you! Why was Doned in the hospital bad?"

Miss Radiuju and Doned listened through the walls of the shield, praying. Marche raised his face a little, and his hand suddenly turned transparent. "Doned… parents… no time… I… all alone…"

"We were at the hospital all the time…" Miss Radiuju whispered. "We had no other choice… our marriage was falling apart… and Doned…"

"The hospital scared him," Doned turned to his mother. "Didn't it?"

"…Mom… Dad… Doned couldn't hear them…" Marche's eyes were watering. Ritz held him still, listening. "Fighting… I… envied Doned…"

"For the attention," Miss Radiuju clenched her fists. "Oh god…"

"It's all my fault!" Doned cried. "Marche didn't think you guys loved him… Dad was never home… he thought because of his well being… your issues finding him a good sitter and all… he thought that was why you guys divorced!"

"Marche…" Miss Radiuju pleaded, "Marche… it was our fault, ours alone, your father and I. We were the ones fighting. It had nothing to do with you! We shouldn't have argued over your sitter… over what would happen to you if we divorced… not in front of you…"

Ritz translated what they said to Marche. Miss Radiuju contined, "It wasn't Doned's fault either! We shouldn't have placed so much responsibility on you… we shouldn't have fought in front of you…" she sunk to the ground, crying, "Marche… I'm so sorry… We never meant to make you feel so lonely…"

Doned stared at his brother whose body was slowly turning more and more transparent, "Marche… it's okay now… everything's better… the rough times are over, we can go back to being a normal family. Sure Dad's gone… but… you've got friends now, I have friends now. Please Marche… I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you…"

Marche mouthed something. The shield lowered slowly, and behind them the screams of Bludshae told them that their sentiments were worth something. Miss Radiuju hopped over the shield and cradled her son away from Ritz, "I love you so much Marche… my little boy… you know that right? I am so proud of you, both of you, for your victories here, for finding friends, for…"

She looked into his eyes, "For being you… for tolerating our losses and learning to cope with the future… I thank you… for being here with me… I'm so glad… you are my sons…"

Marche's eyes opened wide. "Ma…ma…"

Miss Radiuju held her son tight, avoiding his disappearing legs. "I'm right here, I always will be…"

"Mother…" Doned came and hugged them both. The shield lowered, inches from the ground. Bludshae screamed in pain, its monstrous arms flying to its face. The hatred was slowly seeping away, and soon…

Ritz bent next to Marche, smoothing back his transparent hair, "We're here for you Marche, you can tell us anything. Our only wish… is for your safety…"

Llednar glanced back. "They've done it…"

Bludshae wrenched around, twisting in awkward ways and wailing. The rest of the clan stopped trying to attack, worn but otherwise unharmed, to watch the spectacle. Montblanc's whiskers twitched, "What's happening?"

"I'd assume that they have apologized for past grievances, sorted a few things out," Cid rubbed his chin. "I'm guessing that Marche is forgiving them, purging the need for hatred…"

"But what did he hate?" Montblanc questioned.

Cid smiled, "Loneliness, didn't you see Ujuidar? He always wanted Ztir by his side, and went beserk when he was alone. He is the essence of Marche's deepest fears…"

Ritz bent down and kissed Marche's cheek, "You're not alone anymore Marche, you never were. Everyone is here beside you right now… and I will always stay at your side."

Marche's eyes flared open, his body blasting back to life. In Cyril, Llednar's pupils dilated, "Now Mewt!"

Mewt and Llednar pulled the ball of light above them. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"ALPHA!" The boys cried in unison, sending the ball of light crashing into the monstrous Bludshae. With a piercing cry Bludshae erupted in the face of the attack, shredding to bits as it exploded in a blinding flash. Like Omega, the Alpha attack had the full brunt of a nuclear explosion. Unlike Omega, Alpha did not scatter energy farther than the monster itself.

A blast of wind, blinding light, and it was over. Llednar and Mewt stood together, watching as the sun returned to the sky, the ruins of the castle enlightened from the terror of Bludshae. The rest of the clan stood wearily, hardly believing it was over. The shield around the Radiuju family disintegrated, Marche still in his mother's arms. With a slight cough Marche awoke, eyes blinking furiously as his sight came into focus, "Mom… Doned… Ritz…"

Miss Radiuju gasped and hugged her son tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "Marche!"

Doned patted his mother, smiling, "Welcome back…"

Ritz stood a little ways off, waving to Llednar and Mewt. "It's over! It's over!"

"We did it!" Mewt cried out happily, jumping into the air. The rest of the clan gathered around the ruined castle, awestruck. Mewt grabbed Llednar's hand and shook it furiously, "That was brilliant Llednar!"

"Llednar helped with that?" Montblanc stared in awe, Nono at his side. "That was incredible… I thought only Li-grim herself could…"

"Remedi gave me a bit of her power," Llednar smiled, "I can copy her powers if I really want to…"

Miss Radiuju and Doned helped Marche walk (he was still weak) over to the rest of the clan, Ritz happily trotting behind. When they caught up everyone about hugged Marche to death.

"Thank God you're all right kupo!" Montblanc cried.

"What the little dude said," Colin smiled, Lyle and Guiness nodding. He stretched out his hand to Marche, "Friends Marche?"

Marche stood wearily, and found that he felt oddly… happy. He smiled at them, "Of course."

"Yeehaa!" Guiness jumped up into the air, "We did it!"

Cid patted Mewt and Llednar, "You guys were great as always… sons…"

Llednar's face flushed slightly. "It… was nothing…"

Ritz clapped him on the back, "Yea right! Only the amazing destructive Llednar Twem could conjure such a massive attack, and with Mewt's help of course!"

"But what will happen now?" Nono inquired. Cid sighed, looking to the sky, "Chances are that the worlds will separate for good…"

"For good?" Ritz looked at Shara, slightly crestfallen. "As in…?"

"Not quite," Mewt smiled. He pointed to the ruins, where, lying amongst the rubble stood the two books, and the bluish form of Li-grim. "We get one last wish…"

Marche stepped forward, picking up the two books. Li-grim watched them patiently, a slight smile on her face. Marche clutched one book to himself and handed the other to Mewt. "Keep this all right Mewt? Keep it safe…"

Mewt smiled, "Of course."

Marche turned to the Ivalice group, "…I'm going to miss you all… thank you for your loyalty… and… everything really…"

Ritz smiled, stepping forward, "I guess… it really is time to say goodbye isn't it?"

Shara embraced Ritz, a tear dotting one eye. "I will miss you Ritz…"

"Not quite goodbye," Marche said, holding up the book. He turned to Li-grim, "Oh Wishmaker… I wish for the world to return to normal… but I also wish that this world, Ivalice, can be accessed from the Gran Grimoire… your home, and that Ivalice remains safe as the illusion of the world."

Li-grim bowed, "It is done…"

A white light swept over everything, and Marche, his mother, Doned, Mewt, Cid, the former bullies, and Ritz, waved goodbye as the world of Ivalice disappeared from beneath them, and the real world began to seep back to the way it was.

Montblanc smiled at Marche before he disappeared, Llednar at his side, "Don't worry about us, kupo! We'll meet again…. Someday!"

_Merry meet,_

_Merry part,_

_And may we merry meet_

_Again…_

The world returned to normal, the snow falling gently on the streets of St. Ivalice that night. In Marche's room, on his bedside table, sat the Gran Grimoire, and in Mewt's room, right next to his renewed bear, stood a copy of the book. As the boys slept, they and their friends and family, slept with the knowledge that in order to visit Ivalice, that fantastic world they had created, all they had to do was open the book and read the enchantation. Ivalice would be there… waiting.

The End


	17. Epilogue

Split Ends

Intro: Hey everyone! I really didn't get everything wrapped up in the last chapter, so here we go: the epilogue! Hope you like!

Epilogue

"I now pronounce thee husband and wife," the priest bowed low, closing his book gracefully. The audience clapped heartily as the bride and groom kissed under the threshold, petals floating from it. Mewt leaned over and smiled, "Good luck."

Marche smiled back, "Same to you."

He continued to applaud the couple as they walked down the aisle, arm linked firmly in arm. His mother looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding gown, veil trailing gracefully behind the two. Cid walked with her, at least a head taller yet every bit as good looking as she. He'd shaved his beard for the event, his hair a bit less messy, and Miss Radiuju, now Mrs. Cid Randell, held her head high, beaming. Marche couldn't help but chuckle, his mother was still the same wild young woman that his father had married. Doned threw rice from the aisle, grinning as his new father, "Congratulations!"

The reception was heavenly. Marche, now eighteen, would attend a prestigious college in the next town over in order to obtain a law degree. Mewt, his new stepbrother, would attend the same college, but in order to pursue a career in psychology. Doned, now fifteen had managed to bring his body back to normal. His legs, after much physical therapy, healed and the sickness that had ailed him all this time had finally been oblitherated. He now did a lot of sports and was surprisingly very good at them. He hoped to become a soccer star. Ritz lingered in the back of the reception, near the wall. The same age as Mewt and Marche, she wished to attend school in order to become a biologist and currently had a part time job working as a hairdresser.

Around them people swirled to the music, although Marche and Ritz weren't exactly dancing. The focus was all around the bride and groom, happily waltzing and dancing to whatever music the DJ happened to play. All their friends had attended on the lovely spring day, and the caterers had provided an excellent feast. Cid managed to grab a job in the new business his old partner had started, and business was booming. Hence he and Mrs. Randell were able to pay for pretty much all the expenses of the wedding. The new family would move into a larger house come the summer time so they could all live together.

"Oy! Dude, play this!" Lyle swamped the poor DJ with a bunch of CDs.

"But those are illegal you moron!" Colin scrambled for the CDs.

Lyle pouted and Guiness laughed, "Colin it's a burned disk of songs YOU have and gave him, I think it's fine."

"Stay out of this!"

"Play this!"

"No this!"

The poor DJ shrank back behind his desk, obviously fearing for his life.

Lyle, Colin, and Guiness intended to start their own chain of restaurants, although none of them could actually cook. Still, that was what they intended to do, and they were all going to go to a culinary school in the next county over in order to study the culinary arts. During high school they had also started their own band, the Vieras. Marche still did not quite understand why the boys chose such a weird name, but Ritz had rolled her eyes when he asked and told him it was because they were male.

Marche and Mewt still possessed each a copy of the book, which sat somewhere in their rooms. They visited Ivalice frequently, but with graduation and then their families' wedding, they found they had little time to visit their pals.

In the few years that had passed however, Ivalice had prospered. Llednar, the new monarch, had set up a republic with him as president, and allowed Judges to bring in new ideas to fix up Ivalice better. He appointed Ezel his new Judgemaster, who readily took to each task and was not afraid to be blunt with his new boss. Montblanc served as a philosopher and a historian, traveling round the world of Ivalice in order to document its history. Nono was his trusty sidekick, who had placed a new set of airship travel in order for Ivalice to have better transportation. As for Shara… she disappeared…

The week after their battle with Bludshae the group had returned to give Babus a proper funeral, and afterwards the new assignments had begun. Ritz, who was the most torn from the decision to leave Ivalice, borrowed Marche's book occasionally, for what purposes he never pressed to ask…

"Hey," Ritz approached Marche, white hair lingering round her snowy white kimono decked with sakura blossoms. Ritz's family was very traditional when it came to Japanese culture. She smiled at him, "Would you like to dance with me…?"

Marche looked slightly flustered. He didn't answer for a moment. Ritz cocked her head, "No? That's all right, I mean, I only asked if you wanted to so…"

Marche grabbed her wrist, "N-no… that's not it… I mean, of course I want to dance with you! I… um… just…"

Ritz merely looked at him expectantly. He sighed, "I… well… I was just kind of thinking about Shara… and Llednar."

She smiled, "Mewt told Llednar that he has the ability to love, regardless of the fact that he's Mewt's essence of hatred… I mean, you saw Ujuidar right? He really lov…"

She blushed and trailed off. Marche didn't seem to catch where she was going with her sentence, "Oh good… so he's better about everything now?"

"I… y-yes…" Ritz's face was still flushed. "And… Shara…"

"What about her?"

"She's fine…" Ritz shook her head, "Just… worried about me I guess. She was rather upset that I had to leave…"

He took her hand, "She's a great friend Ritz."

She smiled weakly, "Yea… so, shall we dance?"

"Sure."

In Ivalice, Shara walked the lush fields of Aisenfield, smiling at passerby. Nowadays she was a bounty hunter, and her next bounty was up in the Jagd Helje, a very bleak little place. By order of Llednar, all bounties had to be found in order to preserve the prosperity of the New Ivalice, and naturally he sent his best sniper out.

Shara shifted through the fields, sighing. It would be a long journey to Jagd Helje. She wished Ritz were at her side, how Ritz would love to catch one last bounty.

She shook her head absently, "She has Marche…" turning to the pink sky, the sun setting off in the distance, "But… I have no one…"

A small, pierced cry rang through the fields. Shara's left ear twitched, and she looked in the direction of the cry. Turning, she sprinted towards the sound. The sound had the vague ring of a child's cry. "Hang on kiddo!"

She swept the field, nearing the cries, and suddenly there it was. A small child tucked into the tall weeds wailing intensely. It was dirty, whimpering, and a girl. Shara bent low over the child, pulling out one of her shirts to wrap it in. "Must've abandoned…"

The child ceased its tears and looked up at her. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, her hair…

Shara's eyes widened, "Ztir…?"

The human child struggled in her arms, trying to get comfortable. Finally it settled and snuggled against her bosom, sighing. Wisps of white hair flew this way and that, billowing in the wind. Shara's eyes softened, "…you are… you're Ztir."

_Yes…I'm always here with you Shara… always…_

Marche twirled Ritz with elegance and ease around the dance floor. She moved with grace and a lovely pose; she was an excellent dancer. Her white hair trailed behind her, free from its dye and as white as the purest snow. He couldn't help but smile, "Ritz, you're beautiful…"

Ritz twirled back into his arms and held both of his hands; a slower song had started. They began to waltz to the tune. "No, not really."

Marche touched noses with her, "Yes you are… your hair… it's like a Viera's… Ritz… I…"

She looked up at him, "Thank you Marche… you don't think my hair looks bad?"

"Of course not!" he smiled, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

She sighed, "I don't know…"

She looked so sad, yet it was such a wonderful party. Without thinking he bent in and kissed her, and this time, they weren't embarrassed. The dance floor was darkening as the sun began to fade away, and they were tucked in the shadows, far from being jostled by other dancers. Ritz drew her hands from his and put her arms around his neck.

When they surfaced she smiled up at him, "I love you Marche."

He searched her eyes, as if not believing her at first, and then…

"I love you too Ritz. Always."


End file.
